


The Return to Stormwind

by UsaaChann



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Moaning, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Some OOC, Spoilers, Wrathion flirts, anduin is gay bean, blowjob, bottom anduin, dragons in wow, eventual romantic relationship, fourth war (wow), handjob, maybe slow burn, mentions Chromie, mentions Khadgar, mentions of OCs - Freeform, occasional OCs - Freeform, other languages from wow mentioned, possible ooc, remember wrathion is a dragon, slight homophobia, top wrathion, worried wrathion, wrathion is sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsaaChann/pseuds/UsaaChann
Summary: Wrathion has returned to Stormwind, to see Anduin. They have much to discuss, including war, their relationship, and their past travels. Wrathion helps Anduin through his hopelessness of the war. Anduin pulls himself together to understand what is happening around him.Poor at summaries. Apologies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first multi-fics that I've posted in my life and nothing that has this much lore involved with it. There will most likely be mistakes in grammar, word choice, possible spelling (my autocorrect software does not like World of Warcraft names), and especially mistakes with lore. Maybe just let... lore mistakes slide.

Anduin never thought that he would see the Black Prince, Wrathion, again. Nevertheless in his throne room, down on one knee and his head bent down respectfully. His two guards, Left and Right did the same several paces behind him. The guards in the room had their hands on their swords, with the two near the throne already with a foot forward.  Genn even seemed uncomfortable, however, opted to keep his calm.

 

Wrathion has hardly changed, as expected of a few years with a dragon. He may have gotten taller. Anduin assumed his hair was much longer than before, but it was tucked away neatly in his turban. Those red eyes were just as mischievous as ever, such a deep colour that Anduin felt like he could drown in them.

 

“Prince Anduin.” The dark man raised his head up, with a faint smile on his face. “Or should I say, King Anduin. It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it,” he added a wink, “Young lion?”

 

The blonde raised his hand, silently calling off his guards. “Wrathion, hello. I do think it has, seeing as the last time we saw each other was at the trial where you proceeded to knock me out. You know, I am king now. I could have you simply imprisoned for that. Maybe executed.”

 

“Still joking around much, are you?” The dragon stood up, clasping his hands behind his back as he straightened out. “I’ve come on a diplomatic mission,  _ my king. _ I wish to discuss certain things that have happened and how I could be of assistance to you.” He glanced around the room as he spoke, his ruby red eyes glowing. “In private.”

 

Genn cleared his throat. “As you know, Black Prince, we are at a time of war with the Horde-”

 

“Again,” Wrathion added quickly. 

 

The worgen took a slow breath. “Yes. The king must be in the presence of his guards at all times. It is vital in times of war that Anduin remains safe.”

 

“Amuse me then, wolf. Do you accompany him to his personal chambers?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you also accompany him into the bath?”

 

“Well, I… no.” 

 

“I am a dragon, Greymane. The king will be safe under my protection. All I wish is to have a personal, diplomatic conversation with him. A guest room should suffice.” 

 

The worgen looked silently at his king, his face seemingly pleading for assistance. Anduin laughed lightly. “That was entertaining. Genn, I’ll be fine. Guards, you may be dismissed.” He nodded his head towards Wrathion’s guards. “You two as well. Wrathion and I will be fine. We will be not far. Continue to patrol the castle as we would during peace.” The young blonde hopped down from the throne, stepping towards the garden, pausing momentarily for Wrathion to follow. 

 

Wrathion gave a light nod at his bodyguards, dismissing them as they slinked off to the shadows of the castle. He followed the young king, head held high as he joined him in the garden. 

 

“So, Wrathion. What else brings you to Stormwind? You could have simply sent a letter instead of coming all the way here.”

 

The red eye man chuckled lightly. “I thought it would be appropriate to make a personal visit. I do have some explaining to do, and a late king to honor. My condolences, Anduin. He was a great man.” 

 

The smile that he wore faded into a somber look. “Yes. My father was a great king. I can only aspire to bring hope and peace to my people as he did.” He placed his hand on the cool stone of one of the garden’s columns, silence hanging between them.  “I suppose, however, we should continue onwards to my, our, lounge. We have matters to discuss, correct?”

 

“Correct, Anduin.” He eyed the king as he led the way, noting that he was taller and more muscular than he was three years prior. His hair is now long, but he kept it tied back neatly. When he saw his face, he compared it to how he remembered the boy in Pandaria. Anduin still had a ghost of baby fat on his face. The rest of him, from the back anyway, looked like it filled in. His shoulders were broader, which could be because of the armor he wore. Wrathion followed Anduin through the halls, noting the beautiful portraits that hung, and the gorgeous architecture. He led him to a quiet corner of the palace, stopping at a double wooden door. “And I take it this room is safe and will remain undisturbed?” 

 

Anduin nodded, pushing open the wooden doors, holding them open for Wrathion to walk in. The dragon glanced around the room, noting a large bed made for what looked like several orcs, two solid tables beside the bed, each with a lantern perched on them. A small chest, used as personal storage for palace guests, stood at the end of the bed, with a small black bag dropped beside it. To the left, there was a large sitting table that had four chairs. To the right, the fireplace, and a small lounge area. Wrathion settled on the table, taking a seat into one of the four matching wooden chairs. Anduin took the one across from him. “What shall we discuss first, Black Prince?”

 

“Drop the formalities, Anduin. You can call me Wrath, please. After all, we were friends once upon a time. Were we not?”

 

The young king crossed his arms. “We were. Until you knocked me out. Would you care to explain why before we catch up.” 

 

Wrathion cleared his throat. “Yes, Anduin. Well. It’s best explained as it was for your safety. Perhaps I acted irrationally, but it was for your safety that would have been out of everyone else’s hands. The crisis was averted, and no, I cannot explain what it was. You will just have to trust me. I did not mean harm to you.”

 

The sharp blue eyes of the young blonde pierced into Wrathion’s own ruby ones. “Very well, Wrath. Where have you been all this time?” 

 

The man leaned forward, resting his elbows on the wooden table. “I have been traveling Azeroth for these three years. Making peace between smaller tribes and factions. Flying under the radar of the Horde and Alliance alike. Only recently have I been… queued into the larger, raging war for the battle of Azeroth. I saw the aftermath of both Darnassus and what is left of the Horde’s Undercity. I hope to help make a quick end to this war, to see that it does not drag out and devastate more of the already-scarred world. Azeroth cannot handle more war, she is breaking.”

 

“Those certainly are some large plans. How do you think we could manage to pull anything off after the loss of night elves’ homeland, and Lordeon’s battle? Morale between my soldiers is low. The Light is not coming to save us, we have to fight it ourselves against someone who’s willing to destroy her own people.” The king looked down at his hands, which now rested on his legs. “She… she killed them, Wrath. Sylvanas  _ killed  _ them, just to raise them back up. There was… there  _ is _ no honor in their deaths or her actions.” His fingers dug into his own palms, recalling the skeletons rip out of the bloodied bodies, only to be suffocated again by the cloud of poisoned fog. Then in the tombs, when they were only saved by Jaina’s quick reflexes. He closed his eyes tight, trying to will it out of his mind. He felt suffocated, trapped. 

 

A warm hand rested on Anduin’s shoulders. “Breathe, little lion. I need you to breathe. The war is far from over, you can mourn for both sides after peace and resolution are found.” The hand was firm even with the armor he wore, and Wrathion’s voice was calming, bringing him back down to Azeroth. “Anduin, you must focus on the tasks to come. You’re not alone in this. Even without me, you have the worgen and Proudmoore. You have your citizens, who look up to you.” He laughed lightly, kneeling down next to the chair, catching Anduin’s eyes from below. “Just today, from the gates to the palace, I saw young children playing and battling each other. One claimed himself to be the true King of Stormwind as a little girl ran away with his toy sword” 

 

Anduin’s lips tugged up into a light smile. “I remember playing like that often, in the streets with the children. I wish for them to do the same, and their children’s children as well.” 

 

“I can only hope to fulfill that wish. Now, tell me. A king such as you should have a consort, or even a wife, yes?”

 

Anduin’s mood suddenly changed; his face went from light and happy to red and full of embarrassment. “Wrath, forgive me, but I am only 18 summers. Between Pandaria, and the Legion, and now this… this war, I hardly have time to court, never mind marry.” 

 

“Oh, nonsense!” The dragon slid his hand into Anduin’s calloused ones. “There’s royal women of plenty to bed! For your common ones, there are plenty of-”

 

“As fun as that sounds, I have yet to be bedded or bed someone.” Anduin cleared his throat, closing his eyes to block out the annoying grin the dragon had. “Besides, didn’t we have some catching up to do?”

 

“Ah, that’s all formalities. There’s nothing my spies don’t see, and there’s nothing yours don’t see. I think my time in Stormwind is better spent enjoying life, no? We can change, and go out, enjoy our lives a little. Even in a dire time, keeping up your personal morale is important.” The dragon stalked over to the chest, grabbing the plain black bag and dumped out the contents; a few plain shirts, pants, and other tidings. His bodyguards snuck it in before they walked in, quick and with stealth.

 

Wrathion turned to face the boy as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Anduin’s face tinted red as he saw more and more of the dark skin with the toned abs that the dragon had through years of training. “W-wrath, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?” 

 

“Perhaps, but no.” The man shrugged off the formal shirt and vest before reaching down to grab a white shirt, pulling it over his arms and turban before letting it settle. “I feel like that being in the most formal of wears would draw even more unwanted attention.” He eyed the boy up and down quickly. “I believe that even my clothes would suit you well enough.”

 

“No. No! Wrath, I would prefer we catch up  _ personally. _ ” His cheeks remained a soft pink, avoiding looking at the prince in front of him. “Nothing quite beats a fresh bowl of soup, a cold pint of Dalaran’s finest ale, and a good old chat between… well, between…” Anduin’s brows furrowed, at a loss for the word he was searching for. Diplomats? Acquaintances? “Friends,” he settled with, meeting Wrathion’s eyes. “You know, relax and talk about… things that friends talk about?” 

 

Wrathion’s lips went up into a smile before a small chuckle. “I suppose, Anduin. You haven’t been able to make such friends other than diplomatic purposes. I agree! Let us lounge, forget the armor, and discuss!” He reached for his belt, removing the heavy item from his trousers, holding them up with one hand. 

 

“Now, in respect for both you being human and your position, would you like to remain with your eyes on me as I change into something else?” The thought lingered in the young king’s mind, but he decided to turn away to give Wrathion privacy. “Very well. Please do not tell me you intend to stay in that heavy armor.”

 

He shook his head before verbally adding, “No. I should remain in it, for my protection.”

 

“I am a  _ dragon prince _ , need I remind you?”

 

“You wear protection as well.”

 

“I wear armor. It’s called fashion, Anduin. I thought you learned about this during your time in Pandaria. I recall you mentioning how exquisite the silks were on your skin.” 

 

Anduin blushed again before removing his plate armor slowly, starting with his gloves to remove his shoulders. “Yes. I do as well. I still have the present you gave me. It is hanging in my personal chambers.” He smiled softly at the thought of the beautiful blanket hung in his room, the blues, greens, silvers, and golds blending perfectly. His hands paused at his belt. “May I borrow a pair of your trousers?”

 

A pair of light brown ones hit his back. He picked them up and continued undressing. “ _ Hanging? _ Anduin, it is a blanket. It is meant to be used. Its art and purpose are for warmth and use. You wound me, I wove it myself.” The dragon prince tied off his trousers. He was well underdressed for meeting any royalty for a diplomatic reason, but he did not care. His eyes grazed over Anduin’s body, now becoming void of heavy plate armor. He was correct to assume that the rest of his assets have grown.

 

“It was too beautiful for me to soil. I did not want to dirty it, nor have I felt worthy of a piece of art that I now know  _ you _ wove for  _ me _ .” He slid the cloth trousers over his legs, pulling them up and tied them off in the same manner Wrathion did. He lifted off the plated chest and the clothes underneath that he wore, leaving his upper body bare.

 

The dragon licked his suddenly dry lips before working his way over to the lounge, another shirt in hand, and lit the fireplace. He took a quick glance at Anduin, seeing the scars that littered his back. His heart fell, mourning for the king’s lost childhood for a moment. The darker male shook his head, shaking away the thoughts, before laying himself on a chaise that was a deep Stormwind blue. He watched the fire crackle, the noise filling up the silence between them.

 

Anduin walked over and Wrathion stole another glance, this time for his chest. It was also littered with scars, but it was well toned for his age. He took the green chaise opposite, leaving the large, golden sofa empty between them. “You’ve stayed in good shape.” 

 

“I’ve been in the middle of a war on and off my entire life. I’ve fought-” His mind filled with his allies, his army, falling to the blight that the Banshee Queen released. Genn returning with his father’s weapons. The blight fog entrapping him. He couldn’t breathe, it was in his lungs. His hands came up to his throat as he woke up to reality. 

 

“..uin. Anduin? Are you okay?” Wrathion was there, worry filling his face. Both hands were gripping his shoulders tightly. “My friend, you disappeared for a second. Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, yes. I… I’ve fought on the front line several times. Being in proper shape is a necessity. I’m fine, Wrath. Please, relax.” He gave a reassuring smile, trying to lighten his friend up. 

 

He removed his hands reluctantly, returning to his blue chaise. “Besides that, how have things been? Any new travels, conquests?”

 

“Recently? We’re captured Saurfang. He did not put up much of a fight at all.”

 

“Oh, come on! Less war talk, more gossip!”

 

Anduin was baffled, “I don’t gossip, Wrath. I am the King of Stormwind. I see truths, I witness battles. I’m not sure what you want me to say.”

 

“Tell me about, well. Pandaria. Or Draenor. Or even… parts of Legion you’d be willing to talk about. Less of the battles, more about you, personally.”

 

“That hardly seems like a conversation.” Anduin chuckled, leading back into the soft pillows that were on the chaise. “Sounds like me, talking about myself. Not exactly my favourite past time.”

 

“Ah, fine, fine! We can share stories with each other. Not all about one person, right? I’ll start, then. I’ve been able to tour the entirety of Northrend all over again. It is one beautiful continent! I went to the Temple, where there are dragons! So many dragons! I met this one, she goes by Chromie.”

 

“Ah, yes! The bronze dragon. She’s… very energetic and friendly.”

 

“She is annoying. Beyond annoying. Damn thing talked my ear off for days! I could not shake her at all. Don’t get me wrong, her stories are delightful, however, she just… goes on and on and that high pitched voice?” He covered his face. “Just,  _ please _ , shut up for five minutes!”

 

Anduin laughed lightly. Wrathion smiled at the noise the boy produced. “I guess that’s someone else’s perspective. I found her to be eccentric, I do agree. She can tend to ramble. She sent a group of my champions on a wild goose chase for her bracelet. It was in her pocket!” They both shared a laugh.

 

“That older archmage is pretty annoying, too. Not Chromie-annoying, but he’s very… egoistic and arrogant. Always sounds like he knows what’s absolutely best for everyone under every situation.”

 

“Hey, Khadgar isn’t too bad either! He’s a good… archmage. He’s helped in many predicaments!”

 

He snorted at Anduin, “So have I, yet you don’t see me looking for validation every twenty seconds. Your turn,” the dragon hummed.

 

“Where to start. All I can think of are the war stories or the time I spent with you in Pandaria. Oh! I spent some time with Lorewalker Cho. Great Panadarian. His retellings of history were fun, he taught me how to search for artifacts. Some of the farmers in Halfhill taught me how to farm. Total respect for the men and women that farm. Two days were enough to make my calves burn!” 

 

“They are a great set of people in that town. Friendly bunch, always offered a bite, a drink or a bed to sleep on.” Wrathion’s stomach growled. “Speaking of a bite, any chance we could have something to eat? Even us dragons need substance.”

 

“By the bay, yes! I forgot, my apologies.” The blonde jumped up and peeked outside of the door, flagging down a palace servant. He politely asked her to request dinner for him and Wrathion, she bowed and hurried off towards the servant’s doors. He returned back to his spot, opting to sit at the edge and stretch his legs towards the fire.

 

“Pandaria was great. I got to meet a set of people, have my ‘teenage rebellion’, as my father put it. Hated the wastes, I dislike insects.” He shuddered at the thought of giant ants. 

 

“I enjoyed the Outlands. It was very interesting, though it was pretty battle-scarred, too. I stopped this one small tribe out in Shadowmoon Valley from starting a war with another. They were gonna start a war, get this, over a pebble! Not a sacred pebble, but because one scout from the other tribe accidentally kicked it over a border. Oh, my, it was such a hassle. All it took was me picking up the rock, walking it over several inches, and placing it down on the other side.” 

 

“Oh, wow! Is the great and almighty Black Prince Wrathion a war diplomat? Now what, can you juggle?”

 

He winked in response, “I can juggle my partners well.”

 

A thrown pillow hit Wrathion. “Not what I meant, you pervert. Speaking of pervert, can I please have that extra shirt you’re hogging? I can feel your eyes on me.”

 

It was Wrathion’s turn for his cheeks to darken. “Young king, I do not know what you mean.” He threw the shirt at him, turning back to the fire. “This feels good.” Anduin hummed as an agreement.

 

They sat, again, in silence. Anduin was relaxed against the pillows, eyes closed and snoring softly. He chuckled slightly as he heard footsteps approaching the door, swiftly walking over to the door to open it before whoever it was knocked. Two startled servants held silver platters. He pressed his finger against his lips. “Your king is taking a well-deserved nap.” He whispered softly as he opened the door for them to slide in. The two ladies rushed in silently and set down the trays down on the large table. They both turned, curtsied in unison and rushed off as quickly as they rushed in. 

 

The Black Prince’s eyes scanned the trays before settling on a rare steak. He sighed gently, but picked it up nonetheless, and began to eat it over the table to avoid a mess. Finishing it quickly, he let out a quiet belch into his hand. He sighed again, unwrapping his turban due to the growing ache in his head. His hair has grown quite long he noted to himself, catching part of his reflection in the tray. He ran his hands through his hair and walked over to Anduin. He crouched on his heels, admiring the boy. 

 

A hand stretched out and cupped his cheek, pausing only when Anduin’s eyelashes fluttered due to contact. Wrathion wasn’t sure how it was possible, but the boy looked like he had a fuller face when he slept. He looked peaceful. He ran a dark thumb over his cheek.

 

As he did, Anduin’s hand flew up and grabbed Wrathion’s wrist. His eyes fluttered open, panic flashing through them for a brief moment before he recognized the male in front of him. Anduin relaxed his grip and sat up groggily. “Sorry, Wrath, I-”

 

“Do not explain, all is well. Dinner arrived a few minutes ago.” He settled on the floor, near the chaise where Anduin still sat.

 

Anduin blinked slowly, trying to shake the sleep off. “Yes, it has.” He raised a hand to rub his eyes. “I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I got comfortable, and the exhaustion-”

 

Wrathion raised his hand up like king did earlier that day, cutting him off silently. “No explanation needed, I understand. Such times of war are exhausting and excruciating.” Anduin nodded silently and got up, shuffling his feet over to the table before taking a seat. 

 

He reached for the soup and the bread, nodding his head every now and then as he ate in silence. Wrathion joined the sleepy king, reaching for a chicken leg that was (hopefully) cooked all the way through. He finished it in the time Anduin finished half of his bread. 

 

“Anduin,” Wrathion said a little loudly.

 

The blonde’s head snapped up. “I’m awake! I am. Awake.” He said to himself. The dragon chuckled. 

 

“My, my. Still a young boy. Do you need some rest, my king?”

 

“No, no. You’re my guest, and I’m the host. Hosts entertain and keep the guest’s company. I’m just a little tired and worn from hand-to-hand combat.” He held the bowl and tipped it back to finish its contents before sighing happily. “I missed a good bowl of Jaina’s recipe. I’m glad she passed it to my chef.” 

 

“Jaina could cook?” 

 

“Oh, yes. She makes great soups. Potato and pumpkin are absolutely delicious.” He pat his stomach. “She would make it every time she visited, she’d kick the chef out until everything was cleaned up and served just so he couldn't figure out the recipe.”

 

Wrathion was still smiling softly. “Anduin, if it’s not too much trouble for you, you could stay in here tonight. It looks like you have not gotten any sleep in the past several weeks.”

 

He shrugged, separating the trays with dirty and clean dishes respectfully. “I’ve gotten very little. I’ve spent most of my time in the map room, the library and the archives. There’s also more training, and fighting in person. I’m…” He slouched in his chair, tilting his head up to look at the high ceilings, “I’m exhausted. War is exhausting, yes. But I have barely a moment to myself, especially since… since the Legion’s invasion.” A lump formed in Anduin’s throat as he recalled Genn’s telling of the fall of Varian Wrynn. He forced it down and closed his eyes to hold back any tears. “No time for more than a few hours to rest. No time to mourn the loss of my own people.” 

 

He paused, then added, “or my own father.” Anduin went limp in the chair, his eyes squeezed shut as his body shook. Wrathion stepped closer to the boy, reaching a hand out when a sob let loose. “I,” he began weakly before another sob shook his body. He hunched over, burying his face into his hands. 

 

Wrathion felt his heart ache for the boy, wanting nothing more than to protect him, to keep him safe. He approached the chair slowly, before pulling the king into a hug. His sobs paused for a moment, shock enveloping him for a moment before he buried his face into the dragon’s warm shoulders. His arms squeezed around Wrathion as he held Anduin firmly, allowing him to cry. And Anduin did. 

 

For a long time.

 

During that time, Wrathion had picked up the king and moved him to the center of the bed. The boy curled up into him. His ponytail had long fallen out, his blonde hair a mess. He lightly ran his fingers through his silky hair, tugging lightly at the tangles he ran across. Anduin looked so… broken. He became suddenly much smaller than the boy he saw sitting atop the throne earlier that day. His eyes were red, cheeks tear-stained, and he looked even more exhausted than he did just a few hours ago. Wrathion supposed he needed that, he never got the time he needed to mourn his lost family. 

 

“I’m scared,” croaked Anduin quietly, tilting his head up to meet the bright ruby eyes of the dragon.

 

“Scared of what, if I may ask?” He responded in the same quiet, hushed tone Anduin did.

 

He looked away for a moment, pondering over his words. “I’m scared my people will lose hope. Not only in me, but in themselves. I’m scared of what will happen if I do not win this war, or find a peaceful resolution that will last more than a year, at best. I’m scared, Wrath. I don’t know what to do.” Tears welled in his eyes, his body shaking. “I want to give them that hope, but I can’t. I barely survived the frontlines-”

 

His eyes widened. It all poured in again. The green fog. It's thickness, the scent of death it brought as it approached. Choking thickness. Choking. He was choking.

 

Wrathion sat up quickly, sitting the boy up as he coughed and choked. He dug his own fingernails into Anduin’s arm, speaking in a low tone. “Anduin. Anduin Wrynn, you are fine. You’re safe in Stormwind. There’s no blight here. You are safe with me. I need you to breathe and relax.” 

 

Anduin was struggling against him, but he was still much smaller than Wrathion, who wrapped his arms around him, keeping him still and kept speaking to the panicking boy. “You are far away from that. You can get through this, I just need you to listen to me. Are you listening to me? Squeeze my arm if you can hear me, Anduin.” He did.

 

“Good, good. I need you to understand that you are safe. Nothing is bad is here. Understand? Stormwind is safe. I am safe. You are safe.” Anduin squeezed his arm again, his coughs silent. He was only breathing erratically, with the occasional body spasm. Wrathion slowly released him, pulling them back down to their previous position. Wrathion continued to stroke his hair. 

 

“My young lion, please. Tend to yourself and get some proper rest. We can hold off on our personal days together. I will be here as long as need be. Please, rest.” 

 

Anduin nodded slowly, curling closer to the warmth of the dragon. He mumbled into his side weakly one word. 

 

“Stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut it short at an awkward spot, but it will pick up exactly where it left off.

_ Anduin nodded slowly, curling closer to the warmth of the dragon. He mumbled into his side weakly one word. _

_ “Stay.” _

At some point in the night, while Wrathion held the boy, he fell asleep too. He was woken up by one of his own bodyguards, he guessed Right at a first glance. He silently nodded his head towards the large window, where the early dawn sunlight poured in, illuminating the room. Wrathion nodded back, dismissing him silently.

He glanced back at Anduin. He turned overnight, and his head rested on one of his hands, the other draped across his hip. A peaceful expression was on his face, contrasting to the frustration and sorrow from last night. He cried some more after he fell asleep, but no large outbursts. Just the occasional sob and a few tears.

Wrathion was curious about what he dreamt about but did not want to impose more on the boy’s privacy more than he already had. Anduin stirred, a soft groan escaping his lips as he nuzzled his face against his own hand, stretching his legs out.

“Well, good morning. Did you sleep well?” Wrathion hummed, leaning on his elbow to look down at him. Anduin rolled onto his back to glance at him. His sleepy blue eyes looked like pure sky crystals, the light shining over half his face.

Anduin raised a hand up to Wrathion’s face slowly, brushing his fingers over the other’s cheeks softly before trailing up to his dark, gorgeous hair. He slipped his fingers into the thick hair, admiring how soft it really was. It did get much longer, the hair tumbled over Wrathion’s shoulders. “Your hair is so… so beautiful, Wrath.” He’s only seen Wrathion’s hair out of his turban a few times, mainly whenever they ventured into rivers and the ocean. It was much shorter then, shaggy even. “I didn’t get to admire it last night.”

Wrathion blushed, grateful for the lack of light on his face. “My king, you flatter me. Alas, the sun has risen, and so must you. You have a full schedule this afternoon, correct?”

He blinked at him slowly. “Yes, I do. Another war meeting and some more personal training. They have me working daggers after lunch. I haven’t thrown any since I was a young teen, and it was for fun and not war.” He sighed, dropping his hand from Wrathion’s hair and forcing himself to sit up, running his hand over the bedsheets.

“How appropriate would it be for the king to show up in slept clothing?”

“Very inappropriate, Wrath.” He answered, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed before pushing himself up and towards his discarded armor. “I do think it would be inappropriate not to invite my diplomatic guest to my war meeting. I do think it would be terribly irresponsible of me as well if I were not able to ensure your skills with a dagger.”

Wrathion chuckled, climbing out of bed himself. “I suppose it would. Let us get ready for a long day, shall we?” He eyed the table where two trays sat prior, both now gone and replaced with fixings for their morning meal.

* * *

 

Genn Greymane paced the room as the most recent war news was read aloud by Anduin. Anduin, Tyrande Whisperwind, Genn, Mathias Shaw, Aysa Cloudsinger and Jaina Proudmoore stood around a map of Azeroth, with notes, models, and markings all over the map. Lordaeron and Darnassus were marked by a crude drawing of a skull, much to Tyrande’s disapproval. Magni could not make it, due to his station in Silithus.

“From the concerned druids of Moonglade, they worry about the Ancient Groves of Darkshore. They say they’ve seen scouts and troops of the Horde, with trails of smoke behind them. They worry they may be using burn tactics to permanently scar the land to prevent future use by the Alliance and Horde alike.” Anduin set down that one, passing it down to Tyrande for her to examine. The SI:7 agents from Arathi have reported higher amounts of Horde soldiers as well as large groups of Goblin Engineers trying to mine Azerite.” He passed that letter down to Mathias.

“After Lordaeron’s fall and Lady Ashvane’s betrayal, we’re still stretched thin on soldiers. Jaina Proudmoore has now taken the title of Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras and has given the Alliance full support with an army. We are still fighting many wars on many lands. We now have the Zandalar to worry about, as well as the loss of many great allies from the Burning Isles. What we can do now is continue to enlist and support the soldiers and their families. After a great deal of thought, I’ve decided to keep the enlisting age at 18 for frontline soldiers. I am, however, lowering the Stormwind guard age to 16. This includes the guards that patrol the forest between Goldshire and Stormwind, guards on ports, and so forth. The pay and support will remain the same but now allows up to move our more experienced guards to the frontlines.

We will continue to cover ground in both isles. Kul Tiras is now in full support of the Alliance, the rebellion and anger that was previously there is no more. Our war front on Zandalar has continued to make great progress.”

Anduin turned, extending his hand out to Wrathion, who stepped forward. “As you few may know, Black Prince Wrathion was a huge play in our success in Pandaria. He will be joining the Alliance as a temporary diplomat. He has seen the war rage on and has more spies stationed throughout the lands. I can only hope that his temporary position becomes permanent after peace is found.” He turned towards the Pandaren present. “Aysa, have you been able to keep an eye on Horde forces in your homeland?”

The plump panda nodded her head towards the king. “Yes, and I can report there has been no increase in numbers. There has been silence and peace all throughout Pandaria. The sha have remained dormant, as have the remainder of the Klaxxi. I do not think we will have to worry about another war front.”

Anduin nodded respectfully. “Thank you, Aysa. Are there any other concerns that must be addressed?”

Silence hung between the group of leaders.

“Alright. I thank you all for coming and being patient. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day in Stormwind and can enjoy yourselves even a little bit during this stressful time. Meeting dismissed.”

The leaders slowly funneled out, Genn being the last one after a disapproving frown towards Anduin and Wrathion.

“Well, well. Anduin.  _ King _ Anduin,” he corrected himself, adding a quick wink. “What a very kingly and grown-up meeting. I’m delightfully surprised in how they listened attentively and respectfully. Even the mutt remained silent.”

Anduin chuckled. “It’s part of my job as the king to be able to lead such meetings. I am no longer a small boy, need I remind you. I’m the king.”

“Yes, yes. So you’ve said. Though, that was a much longer meeting than I had thought. I’m quite famished.”

“Too bad. It’s time for my training, and you will be joining me. Lunch for me is provided after training, then I’m able to take a mid-day break. Which we can spend together.” It took a moment before he realized it sounded too straightforward, possibly even misleading. “I-I mean, we can spend time discussing more travels and experiences.”

Wrathion smiled at the flustered boy. “That would be a joy. Today’s training is dagger throwing?”

“Yes, I don’t suppose you know how to use a dagger?”

“My boy! Do you mock me?” He crossed his arms with a dramatic flair. “My weapon of choice is a dagger. Of course, I know how to use one. My throwing may be a little… rusty. I’ll be sure to outperform you.”

“Is that a threat to your king?”

“Oh, be quiet, Anduin.”

They joked themselves out of the war room, and out towards the training grounds on the other side of the palace.

* * *

 

Anduin wore much lighter clothing, a leather set instead of his usual plate. It allowed durability but was flexible enough for him to move comfortably. He and Wrathion stood several feet apart, with a triad of targets with varying spacing laid out in front of each of them.

Wrathion’s furthest target had eight daggers on the bullseye. Anduin’s had none. The closest one, which was around 15 feet away, had four buried in random spots on the target. The other two he threw missed all targets and lay in the dirt of the training grounds.

“Okay, just because you say daggers are your weapon of choice doesn’t mean you should be  _ this _ good at throwing. What happened to being rusty?”

“I did say it  _ may _ be rusty, not that it is. I’m surprised too, I was sure I’d miss at least one.”

Anduin kicked dirt towards him, pouting. “I get it, you outdid me. Now teach me to throw better, I’m having problems with the trajectory.”

The dragon laughed, stepping towards Anduin, stooped and picked up a dagger before placing it in his hand. He held his hand, sticking his head between Anduin’s own and his hand. He closeness and warmth from the dragon made him flush. “You need to keep your eye on the target. Use the dagger as an extension of your own finger, let it glide from the palm of your hand.” He stepped away, making Anduin shudder from the lack of warmth. “Throw it.”

Anduin pulled his arm back, aiming at the middle target. He took a slow breath in and let it out slowly. On the last exhale, he let the dagger fly from his hand as he lunged his arm forward. It hit just to the left of the bullseye.

“Good! Very well, Anduin!” The king smiled in response to the praise, making Wrathion grin. He still seemed like the boy he met on the island that was hidden in the mists. It stirred something in his heart. “Now, try to hit the bullseye on the furthest one. Follow through with your form and be more fluid. You’re very stiff. Have you been stretching?”

“I did not stretch, it’s just… throwing. I fail to see why you would stretch.”

“No, no, no. You must stretch for all exercise. I do mean  _ all _ . It’s very important to allow your body to be fluid for movement. It also helps with adaptation and your reflexes. I suppose I’ll have to show you how to stretch later.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re still a tad irresponsible. Hit the bullseye, and we can leave to eat lunch. I’m starved.”

“Just as impatient as ever. Fine.” Anduin rolled his shoulders slightly before bending down to grab a knife. He stood up, took a few breaths and got in position. He threw the knife, following through, and hit the last target. It did not hit the bullseye but was only a breath to the north of it. He shook off the attempt and threw another. Too far to the left. He glanced over to see Wrathion leaning against the nearest tree, his piercing red eyes watching his every move.

He grabbed yet another dagger. Balanced it between his hands before sliding it into his right. He was more determined than before. He slowed his breathing, focusing on the target. He threw the dagger and watched as it hit the target straight on. It took a moment for the image to pass through to Anduin’s mind, then he suddenly smiled wide, looking towards Wrathion, who was smiling at the boy.

 

“Great, my king, what’s for lunch?” The boy jogged up to him, elbowing him. 

 

“I say we skip the palace for lunch. I know a friend who knows some good taverns in the city.” Wrathion smiled, elbowing back lightly. 

 

A small group of servants caught Wrathion’s attention. They were huddled up close, watching the two males closely and speaking behind their hands. The dragon scoffed silently, taking mental notes of the women that made up the group.

 

“That sounds like a plan, Anduin. There’s a place not too far from here, and usually not busy.” The two walked past the servant girls and Wrathion gave them a very stern look. “First, we must change.” They both hurried past Anduin’s own guards into Wrathion’s temporary room. They both changed into what they did yesterday, Wrathion letting his hair down with Anduin messing up his. 

 

They glanced at each other and laughed. “I feel like a child, sneaking out of the palace.” 

 

“Anduin, you have some, well, a lot of dirt on your cheeks.” He flushed as his hands flew up to wipe the dirt off. “Oh, no,” Wrathion gently stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “I feel like it completes your new look.” The king had to tilt his head up to meet Wrathion’s eyes. The dragon looked away and took a step back. 

 

“Anyway, the tavern is just down the road from the palace steps.” 

 

“Oh! I know a secret way out.” The boy pressed his hand against the wall across from the door, patting and pressing some stones before one gave way. He pushed the section of the wall, opening a hidden path. Wrathion was surprised but grinned nonetheless as he followed the king down and out through a back way. 

 

Once they were on the streets of Stormwind’s back alley, Wrathion led the way to a small, hidden tavern.  _ Pig and Whistle Tavern, _ read the sign. Anduin blinked and stopped for a moment before Wrathion tugged him in. He whispered lowly into his ear, sending shivers down Anduin’s spine and parts of his body throb. “We’ll blend in. We’re a couple from a remote part of Boralus.” The king nodded slowly as Wrathion whispered a quick life to him.

 

The two walked in, Wrathion waved at the barmaid and led Anduin to a table. They sat across from each other, Anduin’s eyes glancing around and capturing every detail of this small tavern. 

 

The women who approached the table was a short female with brown hair, wearing a green dress and an apron. “‘Ello, I’m Mae. What will ye lads ‘ave today? The special be some fresh, smoked sagefish caught down near Goldshire.”

 

Wrathion smiled and leaned over the table, taking Anduin’s hands. “Oh, my. Does that not sound absolutely yummy, Connor!” 

 

Anduin cringed at both the use of the word  _ yummy _ and at the name Wrathion gave him. He smiled brightly at both Mae and the dragon. “Markus, anything sounds good as long as I share the moment with you, my love.”

 

The lady blushed lightly, avoiding eye contact with both males. “So will ye be havin’ that special?”

 

Anduin kept his hands intertwined with Wrathion’s. “Oh yes, I would absolutely love that. May I also have a mug of mead?” 

 

“Ditto on the mead, but I will be taking some of your fine soup. I heard out in Boralus that the sweet pumpkin soup is absolutely perfect here. I’ll also take some of that cherry pie home tonight, if it’s not too much to ask?” The dark man smiled at Mae, keeping her attention. “I heard the owner makes it fresh daily, and nothing quite beats a wonderous baker’s talent!” 

 

She laughed lightly. “Well, I’ll be thankin’ ye, I take pride in my pies. I’ll leave that off ye bill, on me. Ye lads will be eating soon enough. Welcome ta’ Stormwind!” She scribbled in her small notebook and disappeared to the back. They both watched, and each noticed a few couples and singles staring at them weirdly.

 

The two males exchanged glances and burst into laughter. “Oh,  _ Markus _ , how could you wound me and not share the gossip of the soup! You know I appreciate the creaminess of a good soup.”

 

“There’s plenty of other creams to go around, my husband.” Be it a fake formality, but it made Anduin’s cheeks darken and his heart beat faster in his chest. He swore Wrathion could hear it. 

 

“I do hope that our… children are faring well without us. We forgot to tell them we took passage to Stormwind for a while. They must be busy searching high and low for us.” He imagined the guards already thought of him running away, and laughed lightly at the thought of them tearing the palace apart to look for their king. 

 

“Ah, they will be fine for the duration of our lunch.”

 

They continued building upon their fake lives until Mae showed up with their food, transferring it from her tray to their table. 

“Thank you, miss. This looks amazing!” Anduin smiled down at his dish, impressed with the presentation of such a cheap dish. He began to eat once Mae turned away, tending to other patrons within the tavern. The fish was perfectly flakey, melting in his mouth as he ate. 

 

The dragon watched, smiling to himself as the king wore one of the best expressions he’s seen. Anduin did not look like the stressed king, or the fatherless prince he once was. Now, hidden in the tavern from his guards, he looked nothing other than happy and content. He looked down at his own hot meal, the smell calling for him, and his stomach calling for the soup.

 

He lifted the bowl up to his lips and let some pour into his mouth. Wrathion blinked. He swallowed.

 

Anduin looked up from his fish. “Wrat-” he paused quickly, casting a glance around them. “Markus, are you alright? Is the soup wrong?”

 

“No! It’s… wow! I wish you told me about pumpkin soups much sooner. Or just… soup in general, you were right!” He picked up his spoon, filling it with the orange liquid, blew on it lightly and held it out for Anduin. “Try some!”

 

The king blinked, blushing some. He felt it was intimate to share food, especially off the same utensils. Wrathion wasn’t letting up, in fact, he lifted it closer to Anduin, leaning over the table. Anduin made a show of rolling his eyes before leaning forward, sliding the spoon into his mouth and tasting the soup. “Wow! That is really creamy. It’s sweet, but it’s a perfect balance of sweetness and spice.” His face lit up. “It’s very good. I wish I could keep the recipe.” 

 

“Oh, nonsense. You have good soup all the time.” They both continued eating, finishing their meals and mead quickly. Mae took the dirtied dishes before they could blink, and Wrathion paid for their food. Anduin dug into the pockets of the pants, grateful that he slid a few gold and silver in the pockets. He dropped two gold coins on the table, making sure Mae saw them. She smiled, waved and winked as the two exited. Anduin caught one of the men from earlier still staring angrily. 

 

Wrathion draped an arm around Anduin’s shoulders, leading him through the streets. “You did very well,  _ Connor _ . That was a very nice meal. I’m sure you made Mae happy with the extra money.” Wrathion leaned down slightly and brushed his lips against Anduin’s temple, causing the boy to turn red. 

 

“Oi!” 

 

Both of them whipped their heads to where the voice came from, seeing a group of three men staggering about. They were drunk. It was barely midday, and these men were staggering drunk?

 

Wrathion raised an eyebrow at them, stepping in front of Anduin. “Yes? How may I be of assistance to you? I’d point you in the direction of the taverns, but it seems you’ve been there already.”

 

A short, slinky blonde staggered forward, burping out, “Stormwind ain’t got room for all these fucking n’elves and queers.”

 

“Yeah!” The tall, fat one called out before throwing up on his own shoes. “Y’heard the man!”

 

The last one, a gnome with orange hair spit towards them. “Queers don’t belong in the Alliance. You’re better off as food for the Horde!”

 

Anduin’s face twisted to anger, opening his mouth to speak with authority. Wrathion held out his arm, silencing the boy before he spoke himself, “Sorry men, does my marriage offend you?”

 

“Duh! Marriage should between man and wife. It’s already bad ‘nuff that they’re letting our women marry  _ other races _ .” The gnome glared at him silently.

 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, hatred seeping into his voice. “It must be so hard for you. Have you considered a brothel for a lady? You might be lucky and find a woman with such low class to look at you.” The blonde stepped forward, raising his fist. “I would not advise trying to fight either of us, sir.”

 

“‘N who’s gonna stop ‘im?” The fat one called out, wiping the bile from his mouth. 

 

“Neither of us, as we have class. We fight in other ways.” Wrathion turned on his heel, grabbing the front of Anduin’s shirt. He whispered quickly, Anduin almost missing him saying, “play along.”

 

The dark man pulled Anduin up as he lowered himself, pressing his lips against his roughly. His free hand wrapped around the other’s side, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss as he bent Anduin back. The blonde wasn’t sure how to respond, eyes going wide before slowly closing and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders and neck. The surprise of the kiss sent warmth into Anduin’s entire body, flooding him with pleasure and confusion. Wrathion wasn’t letting up, instead, he parted his lips slightly and prodded Anduin’s soft, pink lips with his tongue. 

 

He groaned as he opened his lips slightly, the tongue is much warmer than he expected. Maybe it was natural for a dragon to be significantly warmer than a human? Anduin wasn’t sure, but he was sure that he was about to go crazy when suddenly he pulled away. 

 

Anduin stood there, clinging onto Wrathion, dazed. He whimpered softly as his head spun. 

 

“Now, I hope that didn’t bother you, men.” The three of them were shocked and angry, but nonetheless, they turned and stomped away into an alley off of the opening they stood in. Wrathion released his grasp on the shirt, and slowly, almost reluctantly, removed his hand off the boy’s side. He lowered his voice for Anduin, “I’m sorry, I did not mean to shock you. I just wanted…” What  _ did _ he want? That kiss, probably, but now he wasn’t sure. “I wanted to make them angry enough to leave.” 

 

“Y-yeah, that makes sense. Thank you.” He staggered behind Wrathion slightly as they walked to the palace, sitting in stunned silence. Why did this bother Anduin? His lips still felt they were on fire, his body burning from where the other’s hands were. His entire body tingled with need.

 

They arrived at where they snuck out before, the secret passage. They slipped in quickly and back up to Wrathion’s room using the passage. All in complete silence. They dressed back in their proper attire, still in that silence. Then they sat at the table. 

 

“Anduin-”

 

“Wrath-”

 

They stopped. Wrathion cleared his throat. “Go ahead, my king.”

 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves and his running thoughts. “I-”

 

The large wooden doors flung open, a wild-eyed Genn standing there. “Anduin, wherein Light’s name have you been?” He yelled at him. The worgen leaned back and screamed into the hall, “the White Pawn has been found!” Genn stormed in, his facial expression just getting angrier. “Where were you!? This is a time of  _ war _ , need I remind you? You cannot just go running away as you did in Pandaria! You are no longer a prince with little duty, you are the  _ king _ ! You are the Alliance’s hope, Anduin Wrynn.”

 

Anduin opened his mouth to answer his questions but was interrupted by him again.

 

“And  _ you _ !” He flew a finger at Wrathion. “You are the worst influence on the king! You are here for diplomacy, nothing else. Understand? You cannot go prancing around with our king like you did before either of you had any responsibility!”

 

“Genn Greymane! That is enough!” Anduin stood up from the chair, slamming his hand on the table in anger. “Wrathion is a guest and will be treated with the utmost respect. Do you understand? Yes, I am the king, but I need you to understand that you do not rule me.”

 

Wrathion reached from his chair towards the boy, “Anduin-”

 

“He’s calling you  _ Anduin _ ? Dragon, he’s  _ King Anduin _ to the likes of you.”

 

Anduin stepped between them, his voice rising. “Greymane, you are dismissed from the palace today. Go meet with Proudmoore or Taelia in Boralus. You need a break.” He tried to protest, but Anduin pointed at the door. “You. Are. Dismissed.”

 

The Gilneas leader sneered at both of them before turning, letting the doors close behind him.

 

“Well, that authority was rather sexy.” Anduin sighed, sitting back in the chair.

“I just wish they’d understand I can take care of myself.” He placed a hand over his eyes. “Light above, they all need a break from this war, too.” He peeked from under his hand, raising his brows. “Sexy?”

 

“I’d say so.”

 

“If anyone’s sexy, it’d be you.” That slipped before Anduin could stop. “I-I, I mean that kiss! Th-that kiss was, was… something. I-” his face darkened. “It was nothing, I mean. It was just a kiss between two friends to annoy a drunken triad.”

 

Wrathion placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward. “My king, cat got your tongue? You can’t seem to connect your words. Did I stun you that much?”

 

“Stunned? Me?” 

 

“Anduin, your voice just cracked.”

 

He cleared his throat, looking away. “It did not. You’re just imagining things.” He crossed his arms. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into that tavern.”

 

“Me? Oh, my little king, that’s cute.” He winked before licking his lips slowly, “if I was talking you into anything, it’d be something entirely different.”

 

His thoughts ran through his head, trying to figure out what he meant by that comment. His heart sped up, his body getting warmer and warmer as his mind went wild. “I, I do not know what you mean, Wrath.”

 

“You said yourself that kiss was  _ something. _ I could do it again, and do it a little more properly. We are in private.” 

 

The armor suddenly became very bothersome to Anduin. His body was fighting him, his mind screaming at him for relief. “Wrath-” he warned softly, body flushing and throbbing. 

 

His red eyes trailed up and down his body slowly before looking away, feeling ashamed of himself. “I’m only kidding, Anduin. I would never do that,” he assured before adding to himself softly, “unless you wanted me to.”

 

Anduin sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. “Well. I have the rest of the day off. You said something about stretching?”

 

His eyes lit up mischievously. “Yes, yes. Tell me, can you do the splits?” 

 

“I wouldn’t be able to in plate, but I believe I could.” Wrathion raised his eyebrows. “Fine, fine. Give me a moment’s of privacy so I may change into the leathers.” The dragon rolled his eyes dramatically before covering them with his hand.

Anduin removed the plate pretty quick with Wrathion sneaking peeks through his fingers to catch glimpses of the boy's body. He quickly slid on leathers, for increased flexibility. His body was much more outlined now, the leather holding his body close, exposing the muscles in his calves and chest through the leather. 

 

“Now, do your splits.”

 

Anduin scoffed at him, spreading apart his legs, putting one forward and the other back. He used his weight to press down slowly, pain spreading through his lower body. He stopped, sighing in defeat. There was still a good foot of space between him and the ground. “Alright. I  _ can’t _ do the splits. You got me. Teach me your ways, oh mighty master of stretching!” He feigned as he hopped himself up to standing position. 

 

Wrathion stood from the chair, sitting down on the floor next to where Anduin stood. “Sit.” He obeyed, his back facing the door.“Okay, now press your feet together,” Wrathion demonstrated, bending his knees and pressing his feet together. Anduin followed suit. “And now, touch your nose to your toes.” 

 

“I can’t do that!” 

 

“Nonsense, try.” 

 

So he did, trying to bend himself in half to reach his toes. He even tried holding onto his calves to give him some leverage forward. Wrathion shook his head, scooting behind Anduin, gently removing his hands from his calves. He pressed his back slightly, leaning him forward while pressing his chest on his back. 

 

“Breathe slowly and focus on your muscles. Focus on the pain they currently cause you.” Wrathion commented as he watched Anduin wince as he slowly pressed him further down. He sat up from Anduin, pulling out the ponytail. “This is getting in the way. Now, stretch out one leg and press the heel of your foot into your inner thigh, lean towards the outstretched leg.” 

 

Anduin did, reaching as far as he can. “Are you planning to leave me sore and bruised this early in your stay?” He joked as he was pressed further down, his body burning with both Wrathion’s touch and the stretching. 

 

“I mean, if that’s what the king wants, I could find other ways to bruise you and leave you sore.” 

 

They both blushed, Wrathion perhaps more than Anduin for once. 

 

“Now, switch legs and stretch the other. If you do one side, you must do the other.” He obeyed again, being able to stretch further on his left leg than his right. “Much better, now only if you stretched more often. You wouldn’t feel the pain.”

 

“Yeah? I don’t even think you can do any of these.”

 

Wrathion chuckled, stood up and easily performed the splits in front of Anduin. “It’s not that hard if you stretch often enough. Maybe one day you’ll be able to do this.” He leaned forward, slipping them behind him as he did so, laying on his stomach. This position put his face towards Anduin’s ankle. 

 

“You’re an ass, Wrath.”

 

He rolled over onto his back, placing the back on one hand on his forehead, the other on his chest. “Oh, Anduin! How could you wound me like this? Me? Your beloved friend, and fake husband!”

 

They laughed at each other as Anduin released his stretching form, letting his legs stretch to entrap Anduin between his calves. 

 

The two just sat there for a few hours, chatting and eventually changed positions to the giant bed. They both sprawled out on the bed, joking about anything and everything that came to mind. 

 

They talked about Northrend and Outlands more, talking about the beauty about both. They talked about their theories of the Lich King, they talked about how beautiful Nagrand once was. 

 

Then, the conversation shifted. Silence fell between them before Wrathion turned onto his side, watching Anduin. “Tell me about that day.” He said softly, prompting him even softer, “if you can. Don’t press yourself. I just… I want to understand.”

 

Anduin turned as well, meeting his eyes. “I… it’s, it’s hard.” 

 

“Only if you want to, Anduin. We can find something else to talk about.” 

 

He smiled weakly, his blue eyes threatening to spill with tears already. Anduin scoots himself closer to the dragon. “Thank you, really.”

 

Wrathion’s hand moved on its own, cupping Anduin’s pale cheek, wiping tears from one eye with his thumb. “Little prince no more. You’re all grown up now, it’s odd to see this.” Tears threatened to spill from his other eye, causing Wrathion to sit up to be able to cup both cheeks, wiping the tears again with his thumb. He stared into his beautiful blue eyes. 

 

“...sky crystals.”

 

Anduin’s brows furrowed. “Huh?”

 

“Your eyes, my king. They are like sky crystals, plucked from Pandaria. They… they are beautiful, breathtaking. I could just… swim and never come back up for air in them.”

 

“I-” He began, gaping his mouth open and closed as he tried to come up with words. All of his etiquette classes failed him then, unable to speak or form the words he needed to answer. So he broke his etiquette again, leaning up and forward suddenly capturing Wrathion’s lips with his own.

 

The darker man’s hands fell from the pale one’s cheeks in shock. Wrathion never thought that  _ he  _ would be the one kissed by  _ Anduin _ . He couldn’t help but feel shocked. 

 

When he did not return it or move, Anduin pulled away, regret flashing in his eyes. “I overstepped, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Wrath.” The boy went into more of a panic as Wrathion remained silent. “I’m, I’ll just… I’ll leave.” He declared, beginning to slide off the bed with haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me validation and I love it pls more


	3. Chapter 3

 

_ When he did not return it or move, Anduin pulled away, regret flashing in his eyes. “I overstepped, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Wrath.” The boy went into more of a panic as Wrathion remained silent. “I’m, I’ll just… I’ll leave.” He declared, beginning to slide off the bed with haste. _

 

“No,” rushed Wrathion, grabbing the boy and cupping his cheeks again as he kissed back deeply, closing his eyes. He leaned back onto the bed, dragging the boy down on top of him as they fell back onto the bed. It was Anduin’s turn to be shocked, but returned the kiss nonetheless, straddling Wrathion’s hips as he did. His body reacted quickly, heat going through his entire body, ending in his lower region. His eyes closed as they meshed their lips together sloppily. 

 

Anduin propped himself with his hands braced on the side of the taller man, letting his loose hair fall into his face as they continued to press and grind their bodies together while they kissed. Wrathion parted his lips when he felt Anduin’s tongue prod against them softly, then reached out his own tongue to twirl around the others, one of the hands that sat on his cheek sliding up into his blonde locks.

 

Wrathion tugged lightly, testing the limits. The action made Anduin whine into their kiss, grinding his hips weakly for any friction to ease his body’s growing heat. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Wrathion’s as he panted. They stayed silent, just panting and catching their breath for a moment. 

 

“I-I…” Anduin gasped as Wrathion tugged again, pulling his head back. “Mo-more, please.  _ Please _ .” 

 

“Have I undone a king already in my life? I thought I'd take a few centuries, at the very least.”

 

“Shut up, Wrath.” Anduin sat up, swatting the dark hand away as he pulled off his shirt. “You keep making my mind… foggy. I feel like I’m crawling in the bogs. Give me some damn clarity.” He crooked his neck, leaning back down and presented it to the dragon. 

 

He took the invitation and closed his mouth around the pale skin of Anduin’s neck. A small sound of satisfaction slipped from Anduin, pressing his body against Wrathion as he dug his fingers into the dark, long hair. The heat continued to grow, this time in both of them. Anduin, as Wrathion sucked and bite different parts of his neck and shoulder, continued to grind and pull on the hair that was intertwined with his fingers. 

 

Wrathion suddenly pulled away, grabbing the king’s shoulders. “A-Anduin, a dragon who loses his composure is not…” He thought carefully for a moment, “I do not wish to harm you in any way.” 

 

The heat in Anduin’s body raged on, still fogging his mind with all kinds of thoughts. “I suppose,” he mustered, “we are friends, and I, I don’t know Wrath.” 

 

“My sweet little king,” Wrathion caressed his face, “I wish nothing more than happiness and safety for you. I can grant both of us our smaller desires, but no more out of fear of hurting-”

 

“Stop, I get it. I’m good at making things awkward, aren’t I.” He laughed softly, rolling off the man and reaching for his shirt. “We should probably sleep in our own rooms, we’ll see each other tomorrow. “ He smiled weakly at the dragon, sliding off the bed before he could stop him. 

 

Anduin slid on his shirt with no effort, taking quick paces away from the bed and towards the door. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you in the morning, Wrath.” 

 

The dragon watched his slim figure slide out of the room, quiet as a mouse. He assumed he would return to his room, frustrated and confused. 

 

Wrathion understood, mainly because he was, too. He lay in bed, just staring and stretched out. Shock, frustration, confusion and his still ever-growing arousal kept Wrathion still. After his mind and body calmed down, he realized what happened and  _ he let Anduin walk away _ . Light, Wrathion felt stupid. He let the one thing he wanted most at that moment slip through his fingers. 

 

Literally.

 

The boy’s soft hair slid between his fingers when he rose and left the room. He must’ve taken his heart, because damn, Wrathion felt empty. 

 

He’s never felt this empty before. It was concerning, but he did not know what to do. So, he did what he would’ve with Anduin, and climbed under the warm, silk blankets. He combed through his fingers silently, pondering over the different actions he could’ve taken.

 

Yes, he could’ve continued with the king’s pace, but at what cost? He’s a much larger male than Anduin, not to mention he’s a drake. The amount of pain he could’ve cost Anduin, especially who has never been bedded before, would have outweighed the pleasure they would’ve felt. 

 

Wrathion sighed out loud to himself, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into the silk-covered pillows. Ignoring Anduin led to this exact circumstance, where both go to bed alone. He did not like that either. His bed felt cold, despite his own warmth. 

 

The middle ground was better, but Anduin was already trying to cross the line. Maybe Wrathion should have remained silent, and gone the way they both wanted to, but respect his own wishes of not hurting the boy. 

 

He let out a mixture between a growl and a groan before pulling the blanket over his head, annoyed with himself. He’d hope to see Anduin in the morning to discuss the night’s encounter.

 

* * *

 

 

Wrathion woke up with the sun, unable to sleep any longer. He briefly saw Left and Right, who informed him of the palace’s scheduled meetings, with neither of them including Anduin or Wrathion. They exchanged other words before the bodyguards slipped out, off to do whatever they pleased to do. Wrathion rose from the bed and dressed, opting to leave the turban off. The room still feeling rather chilled. He supposed it was early enough to fetch breakfast for himself, as most servants were still not moving around his part of the castle, and wouldn’t for another hour.

 

He proved himself wrong the second he stepped out of the door, the same gaggle of ladies from yesterday’s training stood outside of the room. They all watched him, wide-eyed as he walked out alone. They began whispering behind their hands as they rushed down the opposite way, refusing to make eye contact. 

 

Wrathion rolled his eyes, continuing his hunt to find food or Anduin. A quick thought of Anduin becoming his food crossed his mind and Wrathion’s face darkened with a blush as he kept moving. He spotted a broad-shoulder blonde moving through the hallways quickly, with purpose. He almost missed him due to the lack of colour in his leather armor.

 

“King Anduin!” Wrathion called, carefully weaving his way through an incoming wave of servants and palace workers. “King-” He turned the corner, where he ran into exactly who he wanted. “Anduin,” he finished breathlessly. “How did you sleep?”

 

“I slept as good as I can for a king in war, Black Prince,” Anduin responded coldly before walking again. “Now, I must eat something before… before…” He sighed, his schedule being completely empty the next few days. Void of meetings and training, Anduin has free-time that he never usually has. “Well, reading. It’s about time I pick up a book and delve into the chapters.”

 

“I’m going for breakfast as well. We could discuss books, no? Would give us some time alone from prying eyes.”

 

The king blushed at the thoughts running through his head before coughing. “We could, though, I could have sworn you were tangled in meetings this afternoon.”

 

“Not a single one, my bodyguards confirmed this to me just before I left. I have the day off.”

 

Anduin tried to think of an excuse, any excuse, not to be alone with Wrathion. He groaned in defeat, “I suppose that would be alright. We could sit in my chambers.” 

 

Relief and happiness flooded through Wrathion, and he smiled. “It would be nice, yes.” He was going to trap him in conversation, redirect it to last night. “Would you happen to know what is for breakfast?”

 

“I’m going with the ever-favourite of bread and jam today. Something light to pair with reading. You?”

 

Wrathion thought for a moment before shrugging. “I’d get meat, but they make everything raw for me.”

 

A smile came to Anduin’s face. “Are you telling me that drakes don’t prefer raw meat?”

 

“Light, no! That’s just… not good. For anyone.” He kept his hands behind his back, holding his wrists to keep himself from hugging the boy in a tight embrace. “That sounds quite good. Shall we double up on your order?”

 

* * *

 

 

The two men returned with a tray full of bread, jam, meat, and cheese. Anduin pressed his back against his private door, pressing it open, adding, “I’m sorry if it seems messy. I got digging into books and old chests. Not very kingly, if you ask anyone.” He pushed it open, showing Wrathion a messed up lounge/study room. He had maps of the world pinned to the walls, his many desks littered with papers and scrolls, as well as the floor. 

 

Wrathion wondered over to one of the maps, noting the different coloured pins and tacks poked into the map.  “What do the colours mean?”

 

“Ah,” Anduin plopped down the tray onto the lower table set next to the chairs and chaises, picking up the papers he left there. “Black means a current war point, dark red is the Horde embassies, blue is the Alliance embassies,” he walked over to the closest desk, setting the papers on top. “Orange is the places where I made important memories and friends, white is major vantage points.”

 

Wrathion smiled at the amount of orange littered on Pandaria, especially the spots they spent the most time at. “Clever. Very clever. Anduin, do you need help?”

 

The king was picking up more scattered papers. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Wrathion stated as he moved towards the boy, resting his hand on Anduin’s wrist. “This is rather a mess. Instead of talking, perhaps we can… organize?”

 

“I suppose we could,” he chuckled in response, “I do have a large mess. We could always discuss books afterward?” Anduin shifted some more papers before heading over to the forgotten tray of food, slicing up the bread and wiping some jam on it, handing it to Wrathion as the dragon approached him. 

 

He took it, sitting next to Anduin on the floor. “Yes, we could. How does it get this messy?”

 

“As a king, you don’t have time to yourself, remember?” Wrathion nodded as he ate. “That includes sorting war papers and memories. It becomes a mess over time pretty damn quick.”

 

“Well, you said you have at least today off. We can clean,” he helped himself to another serving of bread and jam. “This is quite good.” He noted as he finished it off quickly. 

 

They both shared a moment of silence before Anduin broke it, “What do we start with? My desks are quite a mess.” The blonde gestured towards them and the stacks of paper on top. 

 

“Start with one, sort them out and move on. I suppose we should throw any out of date papers. Sort through the rest as to what their purpose is.”

 

And that’s what the two did. They sorted through desks and the papers. They piled diplomatic papers in one, war notes in another, and just kept adding piles. The trash papers were balled up and thrown into the fire to prevent any information from getting leaked. Anduin kept his pile of memories separated from the other papers, cherishing each of them as he went through them again. 

 

It took them until midday before everything was sorted, burned and put away. All of the desks were cleaned off other than the papers that belong there. Most were now empty, and the idea of bending Anduin over one flashed through Wrathion’s mind briefly. 

 

He shook his head and smiled at the king, who was happily going through his letters. Wrathion appreciated the child-like innocence in the boy at this moment. The drake sighed and thought for a moment.

 

“Anduin?”

 

The boy hummed in response as he skimmed a letter from Jaina from when he was a boy. 

 

Wrathion turned his body towards Anduin. “About last night-”

 

“No, Wrath. None of this.”

 

“Anduin,” his voice was stern and steady. “Let me finish. Last night. I only wish not to harm you. Humans are smaller than we are, in many different ways. Even in humanoid form, I could still harm you. Dragons, when they… perform, they tend to swell more.” He blushed while explaining this to him. “It’s hard to explain, really. I could harm you, and I do not want to do that.” While he talked, Anduin crawled towards him. Wrathion cupped his red cheeks, “I really do not want to do that. Things are meant to be taken slow between drake and human.”

 

Anduin looked away from Wrathion’s ruby eyes. “Last night was built up tension. You know I haven’t done anything like that before, but my body just-”

 

Wrathion cleared his throat. “You are a growing boy, despite your title and age. Your body will… grow, yes, but your mind will crave things it hasn’t.”

 

The king pushed Wrathion playfully, his face lighting up with a nervous smile and a light blush. “I get it, I get it. I’ve gone through these chats before, especially ones like that, Wrath. Besides, it’s barely mid-day. Let’s not spend the rest of the day rousing those thoughts.”

 

A sly grin spread on the dark man’s face. “No? But, my king,” the man teased softly, running a hair through Anduin’s hair, tugging on the ponytail weakly. “It’s always fun to plant such…” he trailed a finger down the nape of Anduin’s pale next. “Ideas.” He finished before pulling back, examining his handiwork on Anduin, who was red and squirming uncomfortably. 

 

He looked so small as he whined at the loss of touch before blushing brightly, having to admit he  _ liked _ the touch of Wrathion. It’s not like he didn’t like the fingers on his body, he quite did. He wanted more.  Anduin didn’t know how to say he wanted more without sounding desperate, he just kinda sat there, staring at the ground, frustrated. 

 

Wrathion chuckled lightly, sliding his finger under Anduin’s chip, tipping it up and caught his pale, pink lips with his own. He kept it slow and soft, allowing Anduin to catch on. And he did, returning the kiss and deepening it roughly, his body instantly reacting to the kiss.

 

Anduin instantly grabbed Wrathion’s shoulders, pressing him down onto the bare floor, straddling him like he did last night, pressing his lower body against his. He used the leverage to keep Wrathion pinned, and pressed his lips against his harder, groaning into the drake’s mouth. 

 

Wrathion responded only by pulling Anduin’s hair roughly, yanking his head away from his own. “My, my. Someone’s all worked up already.” He joked, keeping his fingers curled in the blonde hair. “Have you forgotten already? Drakes and humans must take things  _ slow _ , my dear king. I could harm you permanently if we are not careful.”

 

“I. Don’t. Care.” Anduin breathed his response, desire burning in his bright eyes. “I want whatever you can give me. Right. Now.” He demanded, ready to refuse Wrathion’s denials. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“Wh...what? Really?” 

 

Anduin’s hands burned into Wrathion’s shoulders just by remaining there. “Doesn’t seem like there’s a way to change your mind. Besides, I’d like to unravel and see what makes you crazy.” He smirked, staring up at the boy. “I want to make you fall apart  _ and beg _ .” Anduin’s face darkened with a blush, pouting his lips. 

 

“I would like to see you try.” Anduin challenged, not parting his eyes from Wrathion’s. 

 

“Mmm, sounds like a bet I’m willing to take on.” Wrathion dug his nails into Anduin’s leg armor, grinning. “There’s still too much armor in my way to enjoy this.” 

 

“Do something about it then,” he removed his grip from his shoulders, sitting back up.

 

“Oh, I very well intend to.” Wrathion lurched up, grabbing the bottom of Anduin’s shirt and pulled up, over his head and left him shirtless. “And that’s not all I intend to do to you, my king. However, that can be held off… for now.” He rested a hand on Anduin’s hip, the other grabbing his shoulder to twist him and flip their positions. Wrathion was now the one straddling Anduin, whose eyes were wide. A small gasp slid from Anduin and it was  _ delicious. _ Wrathion wanted more of that noise. 

 

He was quick to work, removing his own shirt as he pressed kisses on the pale skin of Anduin’s neck, biting lightly as he did. He worked his way down slowly, going for areas where he could leave marks. Wrathion wasn’t planning this but rather went with the flow. Anduin’s whines and moans fueled Wrathion to find the spots that drove the king wild. Wrathion bit down on the side, sucking it roughly. The body under him squirmed and Anduin pressed his hips up with a low whine. 

 

“Oh, Light,” he gasped, closing his eyes and letting the back of his head rest on the floor. “Wrath, that’s… mmm, yes!” He went on, praising the drake as he left bite marks on his abdomen, visible for only them. Anduin was going to enjoy the nights alone, the memories of the bruises to fuel him even after them and Wrathion are gone.

 

Anduin whined as Wrathion’s warm fingers brushed against his trousers, and in a silent beg, he raised his body up when they disappeared. 

 

“Oh, Anduin, it’s too soon to give you exactly what you want.” Wrathion’s breath was hot against Anduin’s skin, causing him to shudder. “I’m going to take my sweet time devouring you.” His fingers slid down his chest, lightly pulling at the waistband on the leather pants to add to his point. “It’s no fun if I give in to what you want right away.” The hand trailed back up, brushing against the nipples. They perked up to the heat of his fingers. 

 

Anduin’s brain felt fogged as Wrathion took one of his nipples in his mouth, the warmth of it driving him insane. He felt like he could melt into the stone floors and all because of how Wrathion made his body feel. He knew that drakes were naturally hotter than humans, but the difference was much higher than Anduin had anticipated. 

 

Wrathion bit down harshly on the nipple in his mouth, dragging his nails down Anduin’s side, leaving long, red welts. Another delicious sound came from Anduin, a low moan that dragged out. Anduin closed his eyes tight, breathing loudly as Wrathion continued to tease him with biting, clawing and the occasional stray touch. 

 

Anduin’s voice came out as a squeak, small, and nothing like the king from yesterday’s meeting, “Wrath… Wrath, I think…” he let a small moan from his lips as Wrathion kissed back up to his neck, sucking just light enough to avoid leaving marks. “I, I bit off more than I could chew.” His too-tight pants began to hurt his lower body, driving him insane enough to stop Wrathion.

 

He growled lowly in response, not enjoying having to stop. He sat up, straddling the boy once more. He felt how troubled the boy was, and pressed his body down, grinding against Anduin. “What a shame. And I was sincerely hoping we both could enjoy a little less  _ pressure _ ,” Wrathion emphasized the last word with a sharp thrust, “that sits on both of our shoulders right now.” 

 

“By the Light, Wrath,” Anduin weakly pressed his hips up, reaching to grab Wrathion’s wrists, “I need this. I’m begging you-”

 

“I don’t hear any begging, my dear king.” He slid his hands into Anduin’s, intertwining their fingers weakly. “All I hear is someone sounding like a little  _ harlot _ .” 

 

Anduin met Wrathion’s eyes, pleading. “Must I beg? Really?” 

 

“Yes. Absolutely. I want to hear some delightful begging from these,” Wrathion leaned down, brushing his lips against the pale ones. “Beautiful, pink lips of yours.”

 

The blonde swore to himself, wanting to keep his pride but also needing a release that Wrathion would be able to give him. “Black Prince Wrathion, p-please,” he turned pink, “T-this lowly peasant needs your help, to-to be satisfied…” 

 

Wrathion released his hands, scooting down to sit on Anduin’s legs, restraining them in the process. “To be a lowly peasant means you have morals,” He grabbed the waist of Anduin’s trousers, tugging them down. Anduin lifted his lower body to allow them to slide past his back side. “You are nothing more than a brothel harlot.” 

 

Anduin gasped as his bottoms were stripped away, even being pulled off his legs. He lay there, naked on the stone, save for his undergarments. “I’m  _ your _ brothel harlot, just for tonight.” 

 

The dark hands worked down Anduin’s side, the male humming with approval. “I better get my money’s worth, then.” The hands paused at the front of his undergarments, kneading with his hands. “You’re gonna be my lunch, Anduin.” He felt like he was going to explode if Wrathion didn’t touch him. “Turns out, I’m starving.” 

 

Just as Wrathion finished his sentence, he pulled down Anduin’s undergarments. He was already standing at attention, flopping back onto his belly. Anduin whimpered in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands. 

 

The warm hands stroked him slowly. “Who thought that a lowly harlot would have a good size.” Anduin felt the weight lift off his legs, then back on his ankles. He felt a hot breath near his groin and peeked through his fingers only to meet Wrathion’s eyes as the man stroked slowly. “My, my.”

 

The warm tongue of Wrathion darted out, licking up the beads of pre-cum that already dripped from Anduin’s cock. He bit his lip and leaned his head back against the floor, uncovering his face slowly so his hands were free to bury themselves into Wrathion’s dark hair. The man took it as permission to continue and so he did. He took Anduin’s length into his mouth, slowly at first then he took the rest of it quickly, Anduin moaning louder as he did. 

 

Wrathion was nose-deep into the hair of Anduin’s groin, but did not mind the scent it gave off. It  _ aroused _ him. He began to pull away when Anduin pressed him down, curling his fingers into his hair as he bucked his hips up. 

 

He took it as a sign and twirled his tongue, a free hand gripping his inner thighs, the nails digging ever so slightly. Wrathion began to suck until Anduin let out a loud moan that carried on for a few seconds before he came into his warm, warm mouth.  

 

The blonde panted, his mind finally clearing up. He raised his head to look at Wrathion, who made a show of popping Anduin’s cock out of his mouth, licking his lips and swallowing while making direct eye contact.

 

“Light, Wrath…”

 

“I highly doubt my name should be combined with that.” He chuckled before a slight blush coming to his cheeks. “Now, my harlot has something he must do for his master.”

 

Anduin gulped, suddenly unable to form thoughts again. 

 

“Oh, it’s easy, trust me.” Wrathion leaned off the other’s ankles, already making work of removing his trousers and undergarments. They were making him weak as the fabric was rubbing him raw. He sat on his clothes, putting a barrier between him and the stone floor as he presented himself to Anduin. “Come now, harlot, please me.”

 

He crawled towards him slowly after sitting up, eager but scared of his inexperience. Wrathion kept a grin on his face as Anduin approached him. Wrathion was large, Anduin wasn’t sure if this was an average size for a drake, but it was large enough to be praised if he was a human. 

 

Unsure what to do, Anduin reached out and grasped Wrathion’s length, pumping it slowly. “I-I-”

 

“Good, Anduin, good.” Wrathion praised softly, wrapping his own hand around Anduin’s, guiding it slightly. “You’ll be fine.” His attempts to give Anduin confidence worked, he watched as the boy lunged forward to take the tip of Wrathion in his mouth. “I-I just want to remind you, our body heat,” he moaned softly as Anduin’s tongue rubbed against him. “Extends to more than just my body warmth. I-I’m not sure if you’ll be able to handle the heat of my-” 

 

Anduin carefully nipped at the head before sliding more in his mouth, letting Wrathion guide his hand to what did not fit. He was slightly shocked at how much Anduin pressed on, watching him continue his best to please the drake.

 

Wrathion took his free hand and gathered Anduin’s hair in it, gripping it as he pressed Anduin down more, but not enough to hurt him. Anduin responded with a groan, taking the other hand and wrapping it with his other hand, pumping them a little faster before popping his mouth off. Wrathion kept the hair balled up, but allowed the boy to move his inner thighs. 

 

He furrowed his brows, curious, but ended up tilting his head back as Anduin bit down on the soft flesh. 

 

“Fuck!” Wrathion growled under his breath. 

 

Anduin pulled back, worry lighting up in his eyes. “Did… Did I hurt you?” 

 

“Shut… up.” He growled again, his eyes glowing a darker red. He guided Anduin’s hands up and down, giving him a command. “Again.”

 

He obeyed, biting down harder. The pain was pleasurable to Wrathion, and he hissed softly. 

 

“Finish what you started the other night, harlot.” The name sent shivers down Anduin’s spine, but nodded and nipped at the flesh again before returning to his original spot, Wrathion’s cock. He slid as much as he could manage, allowing Wrathion to guide his hands.

 

Wrathion allowed Anduin to set the pace, which he kept at a good one. He swore again, and Anduin understood what he meant earlier. Even his pre-cum was hot. Wrathion let out a stifled cry, pulling back roughly on Anduin’s head by using his hair.

 

Hot cum spurted from Wrathion, landing on Anduin’s face. The heat was just hot enough to surprise him, wincing slightly at the suddenness. 

 

“Fuck,” Wrathion groaned, looking down at Anduin’s messy face. “Fuck,  _ oh fuck. _ ” 

 

“So vulgar, are we?”

 

“Yes,” he gasped, “I am.” The man leaned forward and licked up his own mess from Anduin’s face. “You’re a mess, Anduin.”

 

Anduin’s body throbbing and he nodded in agreement. “Perhaps, but maybe you need a mirror. I’ve never seen a dragon this undone before. Especially a prince, no less.” He laughed lightly, sitting back on his own. 

 

“Says Stormwind’s king. You’re pretty hot like this. Are you sure you’re not really a harlot in disguise?”

 

He slapped Wrathion’s shoulder. “You’re an ass.” 

 

They both remained silent as they dressed slowly.

“So, you said we need to take things slow if it’s… to be a regular thing?”

 

Wrathion hummed in response. “Yes. It’s hard to explain to a human in your tongue. Think of it as a form of endurance training. You also need to prepare for that heat. It burns hotter on the inside, if you understand that.”

 

Anduin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yes, I think I understand the point you’re making. It’s too bad…”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because, maybe…” Anduin mumbled something at the end of that.

 

“Come now, my king. Speak up. Your voice must be heard.”

 

“May...maybe it came to mind after I left that I wanted something  _ more _ than a diplomatic relationship.” 

 

_ Oh. _ Oh. 

 

“That’s… very interesting. Have I already driven you mad with desire?” He threw in a wink and Anduin tackled him, playfully pinning him down. 

 

“No, Wrath. I have to think about the words I need, and I’ll… express them to you at a later date. Could you bear with me until I have the answer?”

 

Wrathion’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Anduin’s face, and heard the softness in his voice. “Of course, my king. All the time you need, it is in your hands.”

 

“A-and this,” he gestured between them. “This must be hidden until I can form answers. Even then, it must be hidden from the public eye. A king not taking a wife or a woman consort is unheard of, Wrathion. I’m worried about how they would react. Especially after…”

 

He was talking about the group of men from their lunch out just yesterday. “I understand.” 

 

A sad smile crossed Anduin’s face as he cupped Wrathion’s, meeting his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

Wrathion’s chest hurt at the sight of Anduin’s smile, but he merely nodded in response. “Anything for you, Anduin. I will stay, in Stormwind. By your side.”

 

He paused a moment before adding, “I promise I will not leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me that validation. I feel incredibly awkward at writing sex scenes when I know others will be reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, leave a note.

_ Wrathion’s chest hurt at the sight of Anduin’s smile, but he merely nodded in response. “Anything for you, Anduin. I will stay, in Stormwind. By your side.” _

 

_ He paused a moment before adding, “I promise I will not leave you.” _

* * *

The two ended up getting off the floor after a while, going off to a late lunch in the palace. After Greymane’s explosion and comments, they both decided it would be safer to stay. The palace chefs were serving Pandaren dishes today.

 

Anduin filled up on green curry fish, red bean buns and a slice of peach pie. Wrathion, not caring what others may think of him, feasted. He ate as much boiled silkworm pupa, dried peaches, pounded rice cakes, and plates of peanut chicken. He had no shame while others looked on, he was hungry. Sexual activities just made drakes hungrier, and he was still left unsatisfied when they left the dining hall. 

 

They ended up strolling down the halls, Anduin pointing out and explaining photos and damage done to the stonework of the halls. 

 

“And, uh.” He chuckled softly, scratching his wrists due to his nervousness. “This one was when I was running from my Father and Jaina. I took her staff and ran away from them, but tripped.” A large scrape was on the wall and bits of stone were missing. “I broke her staff, busted the wall, broke my finger, and scraped myself up pretty bad.” He stuck out his arm, showing a small scar on the palm of his left hand. “A metal part of her staff sliced my hand open, beyond tissue.” 

 

Wrathion took the left wrist gently, planting a kiss on it lightly. “Nothing a kiss can’t heal.”

 

Anduin blushed and took his hand back, rubbing his thumb on the spot just kissed. “Stopped running in the halls after that. However,” he spun on his heel, pointing to the end of the hall where a painting of Jaina and the aforementioned staff hung. “Once Jaina was teaching me how to blink, I did so right into that wall.” 

 

“Surprised you didn’t leave a dent in it.” 

 

“I did! I hit the wall full force, and with magic, no less.” He walked over, lifting the painting off carefully to show him the impacted stone. “Jaina and I kept it secret from Father, and ‘randomly’ decided that we needed a painting of her right here, nowhere else. She saved our asses.”

 

As he hung it up, Wrathion spotted one of the girls from this morning that sat outside his door. He turned his head to meet the girl’s eyes. She froze before scampering to the servant’s door nearby. 

 

“Anduin, perhaps we could leave improper language for when there are no prying ears within the area.” He hinted softly, returning to Anduin again. “I feel like some of the servants might jump to conclusions if you’re too friendly.”

 

The king took a second to process the meaning behind his words before nodding politely. “Of course. I am only touring the palace with you. It would not be kingly of me if you got lost due to my incompetence and lack of responsibility.” They had to put on a show for the palace, distancing themselves in the presence of others. “We could always retire to my study to discuss the effects the war has on the rural farmers of Azeroth.” 

 

“That sounds like a rather good plan.” Wrathion winked. “Perhaps we could also discuss your book collection, as we planned earlier in the morning.”

 

Anduin smiled softly before he led him back to his room, nodding at the nearby guards and servants. He pressed open the door, so they could return to their previous spot.

 

They shared a quick laugh as Wrathion strolled over to his bookcase. “So, what do you have?” He asked, skimming the titles. 

 

“Mainly just history books. I have some fictional and poem ones buried in there.”

 

“Woah, Anduin.” The darker man pulled out a small stack of books. “Steamy romance novels?  _ Of Elven Bondage? Nightbourne of the Living Dead? _ ” Wrathion snorted. “ _ Northern Exposure _ ?! Come on, boy, you must have some taste.”

 

“Put those away!” Anduin lurched, grabbing the collection and held them to his chest, blushing red. “I-I, these… I!” He stumbled over his words.

 

“I suppose, for all of those nights I was not here, you needed something to fuel your nights-”

 

“Wrathion!” His voice cracked as he interrupted him, face practically glowing with heat. “I-I’ll have you know, I collected these on my own during my travels-”

 

“Travels to where, my dear?”

 

Anduin carefully placed the books back in their previously not-so-hidden spot. “Travels, Wrath.” His fingers lingered on reports of the Legion, and the Fall of Sargeras history tome, his heart skipping a beat. He looked away from that particular shelf, focusing on  _ The Would-Be Queen _ . Wrathion gave the boy a few seconds to come down from the sudden wave of emotions.

 

“You don’t seem to have the collection I thought you would. Too kingly, less… teenage-y.” He cringed at his own use of words. “I’m quite worried about those… ‘romance’ novels of yours.”

 

“They’re an obvious joke, Wrath!”

 

“Tell that to the sticky pages.” He responded quickly. “And that constant blush on your adorable face. I may be young for a drake, but I’ve been exposed to many, many experiences you yet have to meet.” Wrathion brushed his hand against Anduin’s to catch his attention. “And, not saying I’m a pro, but I’m pretty well acquainted with elven-style bondage.”  

 

Anduin slugged him in the arm, but not enough to hurt. “You’re an ass.”

 

“Throwing so many improper words around today, my king.”

 

“Says you! You kept saying fuck earlier! That’s not very proper or composed!”

 

An idea popped into Wrathion’s head, a very large grin spreading on his face. He slowly dropped to his knees as Anduin watched with wide eyes. He placed his face on Anduin’s upper left thigh, near his groin. “Nothing about any of this is proper.” Anduin tensed up, heat already going through his body for the second time today. “And nothing about either of us remains  _ composed _ .” Wrathion noted as his hand pressed the front of Anduin’s pants, an ear-to-ear grin on Wrathion’s face. 

 

“Light, Wrathion!” He jumped away from the drake. “Y-you, I!”

 

Wrathion’s hands dropped into his lap, looking up at the boy. “Do you not like me on my knees? Or do you prefer being the common whore?”

 

“I prefer,” Anduin spoke as he slowly sat down to sit at Wrathion’s level. “I-I don’t know what I prefer.” His eyes wandered over to the bookcase, a blue book catching his attention. He pulled it out, using it as a distraction and nearly regretting it. 

 

“ _ Knots: Not What to Knot? _ ” Wrathion chuckled, taking the book. “You own bondage books, Anduin? Are you trying to tell me something? It is not a problem at all if you want to-”

 

“Cut that out! This book was from when I was a child,” he flipped over a few pages, scanning them for something. “It’s not a secret I used to sneak out, and I ran into these kids that played with me. I got to see Stormwind from the back alleys.” He stopped on a page that had crude stick figure drawings, and a few names signed. “Robin Whitegrove, Toraan, and…” He squinted. “I can’t read the first name, but Silverheart. They were the children that befriended me.”

 

“Whitegrove… of Whitegrove Brews?” Wrathion inquired, “I’ve had a few of their wines, and they’re impressive for how inexpensive they are.”

 

Anduin perked up quickly. “Really? I never made the connection! Her products sell well at that inn in Boralus, right?”

 

“Indeed! Right may not be a woman of many pleasures, but she said she does enjoy a good mug of their ale. Left has not had the opportunity to try some, as the merchants refuse to serve Orcs. We must make a trip there, you can claim a diplomatic visit to Boralus. The sight of Stormwind’s king might bring some satisfaction to everyone!”

 

“Right, right! You have nothing planned for tomorrow, right?” A large smile was plastered on Anduin’s face, his eyes lighting up. “We can make a trip tomorrow! I’ll speak with Greymane and Aunty Jain-” he cleared his throat quickly, blushing. “Jaina.” He finished, slightly embarrassed. 

 

“That sounds great! We can convince Greymane to not send his guards as well. Left and Right are very capable guardians. As am I, and you can handle yourself pretty well. It might be good for you to reconnect with friends of your past.”

 

He blushed, scratching at his wrists. “I may have lied about my position… and name. I told them I was Hugo Grahm, of the farms to the west.” 

 

“Anduin Wrynn!”

 

“What was I supposed to do! Tell a group of children I was the crown prince? That may not have very wise. I just hope she will remember me, and not be too shocked about my position.”

 

“Light above, Anduin.”

 

“What?!”

 

Wrathion gave a joking glance of disapproval. “How could you  _ lie _ to your citizens?” Anduin rolled his eyes, raising his hand to his mouth as he yawned. “How can his royal pain be already tired?”

 

“I did not sleep well last night. I went to bed frustrated and I spent… quite a long time trying to satisfy myself.” Anduin looked away as he ran his hands through his hair. “Damn it, my hair is getting too long.” 

 

A small chuckle came from Wrathion as he played with his own dark locks. “Mine, as well. Though, I feel like it’s nice to keep long. I could braid yours, get it out of your face?” 

 

“That would be nice, yes. However, I’ve had enough of sitting on the floor. Could we move to the chaise?” 

 

“Yes, yes! Not a problem!” Wrathion stood up and held out his hand for Anduin, who accepted it. He pulled him to his feet and Wrathion situated himself on one chaise, Anduin settling awkwardly in between his legs. “Get closer, don’t be shy.”

 

When Anduin hesitated, Wrathion grabbed him by the hips and yanked him closer. He tugged at the hair, working out the knots after he removed the ponytail. He ran his fingers through several times until it was smooth. He separated the silky blonde hair, appreciating it as he did. Wrathion caught a small moan from Anduin when he pulled a little too hard as he began to intertwine the chunks of hair smoothly. He tied off the ends once complete and studied his work. 

 

Anduin’s hand slipped up, touching the braid lightly, the bottom sitting at the very bottom of his neck. “Thank you, this… is actually pretty well done.”

 

“Do you doubt the ability of a drake, my king?” His hand grabbed the braid, tugging it lightly. “You should know, I do not jest with my ability.”

 

“Y-yes, Wrath. I understand.” Anduin managed slowly, leaning into the male with another yawn. “I can’t believe I’m this tired. Have I gone soft, Wrath?”

 

“Right now? Probably. Earlier you were pretty-”

  
Anduin sighed heavily, cutting him off. “Not what I mean.” He leaned his head back against Wrathion’s chest, looking up at him. “Would it be selfish to keep you here tonight?”

 

“Mm, sorry. I have to double check if my husband would be okay with it. Why?”

 

He sighed again, closing his eyes. “I keep thinking about the Legion… and the ongoing war. I’m… I’m scared, still.”

 

Wrathion’s armed wrapped around the broad, yet slim, frame of the king. “It’s okay to be scared, even as a king. You are still young, you’ve lost most of your family. You’re… lost, Anduin.” Tears threatened to spill from his closed eyes, but Wrathion just kept him in his arms. “You’re not as alone as you think, though. I mean to keep my promise.”

 

A soft sob came from Anduin, and he raised his hands to dig into Wrathion’s arms. “I-I don’t know if I can do i-it, Wrath.” His body shook as he held back sobs.

 

“Anduin Wrynn, you are a very capable man. I believe that an individual, just one, can change the world for the better. I want to hope that with my help, you will be that individual.”

 

“I-I almost died… just weeks ago…” He sobbed out, letting the larger male hold him tighter, in silence. He wheezed as he felt suddenly suffocated, once again recalling the green, poisoned fog. “I-I almost failed my people…” 

 

He remembered the scent that Sylvanas wore, a mixture of mageroyal and peacebloom. Was it to cover the stench of her rot, or was it a throwback to her previous position? He wasn’t sure, but the memory sent him into a panic. She got so close, seemingly willing to sacrifice herself to end Anduin’s life. Could she even die? That suddenly made things worse, what if she was unkillable? 

 

The fog… the green fog. It smelt like rot of the undead, which seemed fitting. He felt dizzy, even though he was sat in Wrathion’s arms. He couldn’t breathe again, Anduin was trapped in the memory of the fog. 

 

This time he was alone, no Jaina, she teleported herself away. No Greymane, he ran away with the other Windrunner once they noticed trouble. There was just Anduin, a trapped space, and the poisoned fog. He screamed but no noise came out, and the fog went in. He was panicking. 

 

He was alone, he was going to die. The Horde, no, Sylvanas would win. She would take over the Alliance after his death, killing his citizens, his friends. She would then raise them for her army to finish off the war in her favour.

 

“Anduin!” A low voice that sounded so far from him. Would the Light play tricks on him right before his death? 

 

“Fuck’s sake,” it still sounded far away but was much louder. He heard his own name a few more times before everything stopped. 

* * *

Wrathion paced in front of Anduin’s private chambers, furrowing his brows. Anduin went into an… attack of some sort. Once he called for help, the guards and healers of the palace took over and forced Wrathion out. They refused to talk to him, to keep him informed. Even his own bodyguards couldn’t get any information. He couldn’t help but be worried, his heart aching. He was unable to help the boy with his words. He knew better than to harm him during these attacks, but words and gentle soothing did not rouse him from it.

 

“Fuck,” Wrathion muttered under his breath, kicking at the stone wall hopelessly. He was frustrated and angry, he hated being left out of the loop. Especially with Anduin. The worgen and the female mage were let in, with Greymane angrily slamming the door in Wrathion’s face when he tried to inquire about Anduin’s wellbeing.

 

He sighed and sat down against the wall across from the wooden doors of Anduin’s room. He brought his knees to his chest, resting his cheek on them. The sun was already setting, Wrathion could see the orange and red of the sky from his spot. The windows were a fogged glass, for privacy and protection. He appreciated how they looked, how hazy they made the outside look. 

 

Wrathion’s eyes were heavy, and he felt the presence of his two guards nearby. He allowed himself to rest them but ultimately ended up falling asleep there. 

 

It was some time later when Greymane, chosing to remain in his human form, shook him awake. He looked angry, but his voice did not give away any emotion.

 

“ _ King _ Anduin is awake, dragon. He has been requesting your presence since he woke up.” 

Wrathion wasn’t fully recovered from the groggy hold of sleep, responding with, “Is he fine? What happened?”

 

Greymane crouched, sighing. “The healers say it’s something they’ve seen in previous battles. They don’t have a term other than war-trauma. What they understand is very little, but it’s very common after battles that nearly resulted in death.” He glanced back at the door, worry in his blue eyes. “It’s sad to see that even him, as young as he is, has this troublesome of trauma.”

 

Wrathion rubbed at his eyes, nodding along. “What can be done?”

 

“There are herbs we can use to help lessen these attacks. They’re most effective in teas and potions, but if he’s unable to respond to stimuli, he’s not going to be able to ingest them, The healers mentioned placing the herbs in his mouth, but there will be some time for us to,” The old man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do you understand anything I’m saying, dragon?”

 

“Yes, herbs lessen his symptoms. What will take some time?” He glared at the man but was grateful for the conversation. 

 

“Finding the right herb, or the right mix. I’m worried about him on the frontlines…”

 

“Another battle for another day, Greymane. We must not leave  _ King Anduin _ waiting for his guest.” They both rose from their positions and the worgen walked away. “Thank you.” Wrathion called out after him, unsure if he heard.

 

He turned to the doors, sighing and pushing them open and crossed the study to the door leading to Anduin’s bedchambers. He pushed that door open to see a very pale Anduin on a very large bed. The healers and guards left at some point during Wrathion’s nap. A very slight smile crossed the king’s face.

 

“Wrath.”

 

He looked so small again. He wondered if Anduin felt as lost as he looked. The man crawled up on the bed, sitting over the silk sheets. Wrathion glanced around, noting the blanket that he wove himself hung on the wall. He was suddenly scared to touch him, as if all Anduin needed was one small bump and he would fall apart physically. 

 

Anduin slowly reached up to hug Wrathion. He was surprised that he took the initiative, but hugged back after the moment of shock passed. 

 

“I’m sorry if I worried you,” he said softly, sounding sad. “That’s not what I want to do.”

 

“Anduin,” Wrathion soothed the flyaways of his hair, noting that the braid was untouched. Messy, but untouched. “That is not your fault. All I need you to take away from this is that you are not alone, I haven’t left, and you are safe here. I would do anything to protect someone dear to me.” 

He nodded in response weakly, closing his eyes. “I’m so tired, Wrath.”

 

“I’ll leave you to sleep-”

 

“No!” He rushed, body tensing. “Please, do not leave me alone. You… please,” Anduin pleaded softly. “I don’t want to be alone…” 

 

Wrathion nodded, noting that he was already dressed in lightweight cloth. They must have changed him when he was unconscious. “I will stay, tonight. As I said, I will stay as long as I am needed.” He untangled himself from the clinging boy, stripping his shirt off and kicking off his boots so he was sat in his leather trousers. Anduin’s fingers brushed over his bare chest, cold as ice. This made even Wrathion shiver. 

 

“Wrath?”

 

“Yes, Anduin?” The drake slid himself into the sheets, sliding beside Anduin. The king settled himself comfortably against the warmth.

 

“Thank you,” he said, nearly a whisper. “For everything, really.” His voice got softer as he spoke, his head nodding against Wrathion weakly. 

 

Wrathion shushed him, resting his head on the pillow next to Anduin’s. “Sleep, little lion. Sleep.” 

 

His body went limp after a few minutes, snoring softly. He smiled softly as he watched him sleep. He rested his chin above Anduin’s head, joining him in sleep shortly after, his body giving in to a necessity even he needed.

* * *

Anduin woke up first, disoriented at first. Panic rose when he felt a presence near him, but calmed down as he recalled last night. He felt another and he glanced at the edge of his bed, seeing Wrathion’s two bodyguards pause then raise their fingers to their lips, effectively stopping what was on Anduin’s tongue.

 

They disappeared from view moments after, leaving Anduin confused and dazed. He slid from the blankets carefully, as not to disturb Wrathion’s slumber. He slid to the east door, where a door led to private bath chambers. 

 

The bath was already filled, warm and Anduin couldn’t deny that he needed one. He hoped it’d warm his body and mind as he removed his cloth wear. He eyed the room for a towel, placing it on the floor near the bath before he crawled in, letting the scent of apples overtake him, the herbs in the bath relaxing him immediately. 

 

Wrathion jerked awake when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he flung himself over to meet Left’s pale green skin. She silently spoke to him, informing him of no changes in plans, as well as Greymane’s and Jaina’s current location. The female orc disappeared as quickly as she appeared, leaving Wrathion alone. He settled himself back in the bed for a moment. Alone.

 

Wait, alone? 

 

Wrathion jerked back up sharply, looking around the room before throwing the sheets off his legs, throwing them over the bed. “Anduin?” He called out, worry edging in his voice. “Anduin!” He scanned the room again, padding over to the door that led to the study. Empty.

 

“Wrath, calm down.” A voice came from behind him, and Wrathion turned to see Anduin coming from the east door. He had a soft towel wrapped around his hips, a hand holding it up. He was dripping wet, his hair soaked and water running down his body yet. “I just took a bath, I’m fine.” 

 

Wrathion crossed the room in a few leaps, hugging the boy tight and taking a deep breath. He noticed the scent of apple, noting the herb. Bear’s paw was one often used for relaxation, and was one of the few that had a scent of apple. This must be what Greymane meant last night.

 

Anduin wrapped his arms around Wrathion instinctively. “I’m okay, really.” He blushed, feeling cold suddenly. “However, I, uh. I’ve dropped my towel, Wrath.”

“Fuck,” Wrathion breathed, keeping his composure so he doesn’t look down. “Not a bad position, right?” Anduin looked up, tilting his head to the side lightly. “I mean, you’re pressed up against me,” he moved his arms down to the middle of Anduin’s back, hugging him closer. “It’s pretty hot to see you all wet and dripping, too.”

 

“Wrath!” He turned red as he felt a stray finger brush the bottom of his spine. “We-we have things to do!”

 

“Nope, talked to the bodyguards. You’re free, as am I. We talked about a visit to Boralus, remember?” Wrathion grinned from ear to ear, letting one hand slide down further slowly, leaning against the other’s body. The stray hand grabbed Anduin’s ass, squeezing it, which induced a small moan from Anduin.

 

Anduin whined softly, grinding into Wrathion’s thigh. He wanted more, wanted to touch Wrathion more and wanted him to touch more. “Wh-what time is it?” 

 

Wrathion hummed in Anduin’s ear, making him shiver. “Probably shortly after midday. We slept pretty well.” He kneaded the other’s ass slowly. “Enough of the day to make you call my name, though-”

 

Anduin sucked in a breath and pulled himself away awkwardly, squatting to grab the towel and wrap it around his lower body, blushing at the raised part in the front. “Maybe… maybe later, we have an errand to run, right?” He looked up to see Wrathion pouting. “Can’t have a king walk around a city with a… yeah.” He chuckled lightly. 

 

“You have a point.” Wrathion leaned over, nipping his ear lightly before pulling back with a smile. “I’ll let you dress, I’ll meet you in the gardens. Greymane is gardening today with Jaina.” 

* * *

They both met near the stairs in actuality. Wrathion wore his usual garb; leather, while Anduin wore his; plate. They nodded at each other as they approached the throne room, seeing Greymane’s head towards the columns outside. Jaina was sitting in the grass, smiling and chatting.

 

Anduin hesitated and Wrathion pressed his hand against the back of his shoulder lightly, adding softly, “You’re fine, you’re the king, Anduin.”

 

He nodded in response before clearing his threat, walking out to the garden off the throne room. “Good afternoon, Genn, Jaina.” He smiled brightly at both of them.

 

Jaina smiled back, “Welcome to the land of the living, Anduin. How did you sleep?” Her hands ran over the green grass.

 

“I slept well, thank you.” He looked up at Greymane and nodded. He nodded back. “Thank you both for last night. I apologize if I worried either of you or the palace workers.”

 

Jaina and Greymane exchanged glances. The man opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. “Anduin, it’s okay. It happens, and all that matters is that you are well.” She nodded towards Wrathion. “I never got to thank you last night for staying by his side.” 

 

“Not a problem, Lord Admiral.” Wrathion bowed slightly, keeping a smile on his face.

 

Jaina blushed lightly, chuckling. “No, no. It’s fine, you’re going to be here for quite a while. Please, Jaina. Or at least Proudmoore, if you find Jaina too informal.” She caught Greymane’s eyes. He was giving her a very angry glare, but she shrugged. “You’ll be like family soon enough anyway. It happens to all of the leaders here. Magni was a brother to me before he became Azeroth’s voice. Genn, here, is the grumpy grandpa.”

 

“Hey!” 

 

They all shared a laugh, minus Greymane who just kept his arms crossed. 

 

“Jaina,” Anduin walked over, sitting down in the grass next to her. “Would it be too much to ask a favour of you?”

 

“No, Anduin. Not at all, what can I do for you?”

 

He avoided making eye contact with either of the leaders, opting to look up at the bright, blue sky. “Well, I haven’t visited Boralus yet. I thought it would be nice to make a trip there. See the people, let the champions and war heroes know there is still hope for all of us.”

 

The Lord Admiral sat in silence, thinking. “Anduin-”

 

Wrathion stepped forward from his spot behind Anduin. “If I may, Jaina,” he smiled. “Anduin would be perfectly safe under my watch and my two guards. Left and Right have proved themselves capable. He is also a fighter and can defend himself. Not to mention the number of guards that protect the capital. Bringing Stormwind guards would only lower the city’s defenses.” 

 

Greymane and Jaina exchanged glances again, him shaking his head. She rolled her eyes at him. 

 

“I suppose it would be fine. You both are very capable men, yes. I do not doubt this, but for peace of mind, I will remain in the city, too. It will be good for the people to see both of us, however, I will focus more so on the news of the warfront while you make an outing.” She smiled warmly at both of them. “I feel like, despite Genn’s disapproval, it would be good for you to get out.” She stood up, stretching before picking up her staff. “Go on and eat, I’ll ready a portal for us.”

 

Anduin nodded before turning around on his heel, walking back to the throne room. Wrathion lingered, bowing again to Jaina. “Thank you. I will see to it that he remains safe.”

 

“You better,” Greymane spat towards him. “Anything below his current state will finish with your head on a stake, dragon.” 

 

“Charming as ever,  _ Genn, _ ” Wrathion responded before turning to follow Anduin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously your comments fuel me and give me validation beyond words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what bullshit did I create this time?

_“Thank you. I will see to it that he remains safe.”_

 

_“You better,” Greymane spat towards him. “Anything below his current state will finish with your head on a stake, dragon.”_

 

_“Charming as ever, Genn,” Wrathion responded before turning to follow Anduin._

* * *

 

The two quickly planned out their trip in the war room while Jaina was off finishing some errands, giving them time. They had pumpkin soup to eat while they planned.

 

“So, the Snug Harbor Inn is where they serve her brews. I’ve heard she lives there,” Wrathion spoke between sipping from the bowl. “It would also be good to stop by the market, say hello to the locals. We will stay out of the back ends Proudmoore Keep. The smaller parts of the city, the market, and the ship and embassies are our best bets. See the people, yeah?”

 

Anduin nodded along, finishing up the last of his bowl. “Yes, Wrath. Sounds like a good plan.”

 

“And maybe, _maybe_ , we could get our own room at the inn-”

 

“Wrathion!”

 

“Oh, come on! I’m kidding!” He pushed Anduin jokingly as he raised a glass of water to his lips. “Unless, perhaps, you’re interested?” He raised an eyebrow and Anduin choked on his water.

 

Jaina popped her head into the war room. “Anduin, Wrathion, are you ready?”

 

Anduin was still coughing and sputtering, so Wrathion smiled warmly. “Of course, Lord Admi-... Jaina, we are.” He roughly patted his back as Anduin’s fit ended.

 

She nodded before casting a portal to Boralus as the two stood up, giving a small smile to each other before walking through, Jaina following them. Left and Right slipped in the portal as it shut, cloaking themselves.

 

The portal room was bustling with mages and champions alike when the triad walked in. Anduin almost ran into a Kul Tiras mage, who instantly dropped her look of annoyance and bowed before hurrying off to the side room.

 

Jaina turned as they walked out of the portal room, addressing Anduin first. “Once you are done with your show, I will be on the ship speaking to Shaw. If the ship is gone, or if I am not on that ship, I will be in the room with Taelia.” Then, to Wrathion, “Please be sure to stay near Anduin. I’m sure your bodyguards can hear me as well. Be sure to keep an eye out. There can be sticky fingers and… sly hands in this city.” She smiled before nodding lightly. “I will see your return to Stormwind on my own portal. Behave, you two.” She turned to leave before either of the boys were able to speak.

 

Wrathion and Anduin exchanged a glance before a high-pitched squeal assaulted their ears.

 

“It’s King Anduin!” A small gnome with pink hair ran up to him, holding up the book she was reading. “Could I, can you-”

 

“Quite the king, eh?” Wrathion whispered softly as Anduin patted himself down, looking for something to write with. He failed to produce one, and Wrathion pulled a pen out of his pocket, handing it to Anduin, who promptly signed the book with a smile.

 

She squealed again before running off towards the market.

 

“Well, we might as well get moving. Market first, correct?”

 

“Yes, _King_ Anduin,” Wrathion turned and started to walk along the path. “Come, come. We have things to do, and I do wish to spend some time _in private_ today.” Anduin gave a small wave to the crowd that began forming as he noticed two shimmers flanking him when he turned around.

 

Vendors were calling out without discrimination, flashing their wares and calling out to anyone who would pause slightly.

 

“Get your trinkets here!”

 

“Come on and try some fresh bread and cookies!”

 

“Check out these _totally real_ rings!”

 

Some hoots, hollers, and cheers came on as Anduin passed and he bore a large smile, waving. He continued to smile and shake hands with people that extended their hands out, giving small and quick pleasantries. They made their way around to the professions market, waving and smiling.

 

He stopped at the chef, who’s back was turned. “What can I get for ya’?” The large Kul Tirian turned around, pausing and eyeing Anduin and the dragon.

 

“My, my! King Anduin, my apologies!” He dropped a small bow before picking up the grey cat that lay on the table in front of him. “Sorry there, Gravy, need ta’ move you for now. What can I get for ya’, King Anduin?”

 

Anduin chuckled lightly, placing his hand on the table. “I heard that your honey potpie recipe is absolutely perfectly sweet. I would love a copy of a recipe, if you may.” He dug in his pocket before pulling out a few gold pieces, sliding them over the table.

“My king, this is way too much for a measly recipe!”

 

“No, no. Consider the rest a tip for the excellent condition of your area. The aroma is just perfect!” Wrathion raised his eyebrows silently in question, as all he smelled was rotten meat. The grey cat jumped back up on the table, flopping back into his current spot. Anduin smiled and gently pet the cat as Bryon Mehlsack handed him the recipe, thanking him again.

 

They both turned around and walked back the way they came, with Anduin smiling and waving. “Come now, Wrath, share a smile!”

 

“I would prefer to keep my reputation, King Anduin,” Wrathion responded cooly, keeping his hands behind his back. “I’ll gladly show a smile when I’m not watching each corner and movement.”

 

Anduin rolled his eyes slightly as they turned the corner, waving to the turtle that stood outside of the inn as they both ducked into it quickly.

 

“Hello, welcome to the Snug Harbor… _Woah!_ ” The innkeeper bowed, keeping his head down. “Welcome, King Anduin. To what may I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

 

“At ease. Wesley, is it? All I would like is some of the pale mead that Whitegrove makes.” He took a seat as Wrathion settled himself in the corner, eyes darting around as Left and Right positioned themselves near the doors, still cloaked.

 

“Y-yes, King Anduin.” Wesley prepared a mug quickly, filling it with the ale.

 

“Oh, may I have another for my friend?” Wesley filled another mug quickly, setting it next to the Anduin’s. Anduin pushed the ale to his right, towards the door before speaking. “Left, come enjoy some.” The orc female paused before uncloaking, the innkeeper’s smile suddenly dropping to a neutral, if not angry, face as the orc approached the table, grabbing the mug and downing it in one tilt, gulping it away. She set it down after a small sigh, a smile on her face, as she returned to her spot and cloaked.

 

Wesley grabbed a cloth to pick up the mug, and turned to throw it in the trash bin under the table. Wrathion grunted from his spot in the corner as Anduin drank his ale much slower than Left had.

 

“So, Wesley. Is Whitegrove in right now?”

 

The innkeeper thought for a moment before nodding. “Yes, Robin is in today. She’s upstairs, taking care of the assets and money for her business.”

 

“Well,” Anduin rose, taking the mug with him. “I’m going to visit her, if you do not mind. I will return the mug once I’m finished.” He nodded up the stairs to Wrathion, who disappeared up them. “Thank you, Wesley.” He set a small handful of gold coins on the table before following Wrathion, taking a deep breath.

Robin Whitegrove was sat at a desk opposite the stairs, her hair in a loose bun. It was still golden, like his, but was much longer. She was a short human, no larger than a teenager, but had some weight on her. Anduin cleared his throat and she jumped. “Excuse me?!” She exclaimed angrily before turning to see where the voice came from. “Oh, my!” Robin got up from the chair quickly, bowing. “Your Highness, I apologize. I expected it to be Flynn or even another hoodrat. What brings you to visit?”

 

“Oh, Robin, it’s okay! It’s, uh,” Anduin chuckled nervously, unsure how to string his words suddenly.

 

Wrathion cleared his throat as he sat on the edge of one of the many nicely made beds. “King Anduin here is actually your long-lost pal, Hugo.”

 

Confusion crossed the women’s face before surprise, then anger. “You mean to tell me, after twelve years, Hugo Grahm is really, truly King Anduin?! How could... “

 

“How could I not tell you?” Anduin offered, approaching her. “It’s quite hard to tell children that you’re the prince when you are all very young. My friend Wrathion here connected dots I could not, and I, we, decided to pay a visit. How have you been all these years?”

 

“Oh, you know.” She laughed, brushing away a few strands of hair from her face. Her green eyes lit up as she spoke. “Running a business isn’t as easy as they say, especially if you are a women. Oh, Light, you should have seen Toraan when I told him I was going to go big!” She laughed to herself, sitting in the chair again.

 

“How is Toraan? And… and Silverheart?”

 

“Silverheart? Do you mean Rydras? Ry… well, Ry passed some years ago.” Her face fell, a small smile left on it. “Odd enough, the two of us were to be wed. He was the oldest out of all of us, but he was old enough to be drafted when the Burning Legion first struck. Ry just… just knew his name was going to be drawn the day it did. He left me with hope, and instilled life within me.”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, Robin. I do not mean to bring up memories that are still painful.”

 

She waved a hand weakly. “No, no. It’s all passed, now. Ry will be the love of my life, and the light in the dark. He gave me a wonderful life, even now. The war he fought is finished, the Legion is defeated, and I can live happy knowing his sacrifice paid off. But, none of that! Toraan is doing well, he has turned to study with the monks of Pandaria. He writes occasionally, but sometimes I do not hear from him for months. I must tell him that you visited! It’s such a shock that our little Hugo is actually, wow!” She gushed, smiling brightly again. “I do not mean to deny the king a visit, however, I have many, many…” Robin sighed, “Many, papers to go through of my finances and the business. I will write to you, when time permits it, King Anduin.”

 

“Please, Robin, just Anduin.”

 

“Well, Anduin. It stays true. I will write often as I can.” She offered a weak smile before dismissing them.

 

* * *

Jaina Proudmoore waltzed through the portal to Stormwind, her head high. Wrathion and Anduin stumbled through, exhaustion setting within their bones. Right and Left bobbed themselves through the portal as it closed.

 

Anduin yawned loudly, leaning against Wrathion.

 

“Sorry, boys,” Jaina mumbled. “I didn't mean to keep you two so late in Boralus. There was much to discuss with the warfront and the citizens. This was planned for tomorrow, anyway. It just gives me a day off tomorrow, and you guys another day off. “

 

“I think I speak for both Anduin and myself,” Wrathion yawned himself, supporting Anduin as they walked down the halls. “That’s fine by both of us. We both should retire for the night anyway. I’m surprised the sun hasn’t shown itself yet!”

 

“I know, I know! I’m so sorry, next time I promise to keep it short, or at least bring you home much earlier.” Jaina waved before exiting to go down another hall, to her room.

 

“Okay, big baby,” The dragon lifted up Anduin some more. “Let’s get you to your room, you need some sleep. As do I.” Anduin hummed in response, walking and closing his eyes, letting Wrathion lead him to his room.

 

And so he did. Right to his bed, in fact. Wrathion was even nice enough to remove the heavy pieces of armour, leaving him in his lighter, cloth armour. Anduin was already dozing by the time Wrathion slid him under the silks and pulled them over his shoulders.

 

“Wraathiooon,” Anduin whined as the dragon began to pull away, weakly extending his arm. “Stay, pleaase?”

 

Wrathion finally cracked a smile before yawning, then placing a kiss on the outreached hand. “I would, my little cub, but I’m worried about the… hormones I could misplace.”

 

“Listen,” The blonde weakly propped himself up, a yawn cracking his jaw. “I want you to get in my bed, Wrath. If it happens to include more, we can deal with that after a nap or a good night’s rest.”

 

The dragon blushed softly, thankful for the low amounts of light in the room. “Anduin, you’re very precious when you’re tired.” He kissed the hand again, lightly. “If that’s what you truly want-”

 

“Yes, Wrath.” Anduin reached to grab the other’s wrist before pulling him towards the bed. He successfully made Wrathion topple to the bed. “I always want you.” A moment passed before Anduin blushed a bright red as the words reached his own mind. “I-I, that’s-!”

 

Wrathion chuckled as he sat up, removing his turban and letting the hair tumble out. “I understand,” he said as he removed more of his armour, stripping down leaving his cloth bottoms on. He leaned over Anduin, letting his hair fall. “Even you can’t seem to resist me, huh?”

 

Anduin rolled his eyes, pushing Wrathion back so he fell on the bed. “You’re annoying sometimes. I just want to sleep comfortably.” He rolled onto his side, studying Wrathion. “You allow that.”

 

“Oh, stop, my king. You’re far too kind, you’re making me blush!” Wrathion copied Anduin, smiling at him. “Can’t seem to take your eyes off me, though.”

 

“Sure,” Anduin said before scooting closer, resting his head on the bed close to Wrathion’s chest. “All I know is that I’m comfortable. Right here.”

 

They sat like that, Anduin dozing off as silence took over them. Wrathion lay there, watching the boy’s nose wrinkle and smoothen as he finally fell asleep. He smiled and ran his fingers over Anduin’s cheek, brushing away stray hair and tucking it behind his ear. Anduin looked adorable, young and fine. The troubles of the war didn’t follow him to sleep this tme.

 

Anduin mumbled in his sleep, catching Wrathion’s attention as he, too, was beginning to fall asleep. He caught it, though, and smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

Wrathion woke up to small noises from the blonde. He rubbed away the grogginess in his eyes as his eyes allowed the light to dim. Anduin’s back was to him, and an arm held a pillow in place over his head. Wrathion’s eyes trailed down his body to see his hand buried in his trousers, moving his hand in a way to elicit moans and whimpers that were stifled by the pillow.

 

“Fuck, Wrathion,” he called into the pillow, grinding into his own hand. “Fuck…”

 

“Yes, Anduin?”

 

The blonde stopped quickly, slowly uncovering his face as he turned his body towards the dragon. His face got redder with each passing second. “I-I… I just, I needed some relief-”

 

He laughed lightly and sat himself up, leaning over to slip his own hand with Anduin’s. “So you call my name when you’re alone? I would prefer you do it when I’m awake and can hear you.” Wrathion got closer to Anduin, pressing his body against his back as his hand worked on Anduin’s hardened length. “What a shame, Anduin.” He whispered in his ear, growling softly. “You didn’t even wait for me, naughty little _harlot_.”

Anduin moaned before biting his lip, trying to stifle the sounds. He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing himself to relax and lean into the dark male.

 

“Light above, Anduin,” he breathed into his ear, pressing his lower half and grinding it weakly. “I can already imagine pounding you into this bed until you or it breaks.”

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Anduin moaned out, moving a hand to clasp over his mouth as his face turned brighter.

 

Wrathion grinned and reached up to grab the wrist of the hand. “No, no, Anduin, you do not get to silence yourself.” He moved the wrist away, holding it down in front of Anduin’s body. “You can moan like the harlot you are.”

 

Anduin shuddered. “Please, Wrath,” he called out, “Wrath!”

 

The dragon grinned and sped up his hand, growling in his ear in a language that Anduin couldn’t decipher. The mix of the growled language, the warmth of Wrathion, and the way that he moved his hand on his body drove Anduin insane and closer to the edge with each growled word in his ear. “Don’t move this fucking hand or I’ll make you see the Light, Anduin.” He slowly removed his hand from Anduin’s wrist to slide it into his own trousers to relieve himself of his growing erection.

 

“Wra-a-ath, please,” Anduin begged again. “More!” The still unmoved hand curled into his sheets, grinding his ass back into Wrathion. His brain was fuzzy, filled with thoughts of Wrathion and him and absolutely nothing else. Maybe this is what Wrathion meant the other day about undoing a king.

 

“Ssejinw, sia daar**.” Wrathion growled in his ear, biting the lobe of Anduin’s ear before going to bite his neck, sucking it. He moved his hand under Anduin’s in his trousers, grasping his cock and pumping Anduin’s at the same quickened pace as he was his own.

 

Anduin’s cries and moans only pushed Wrathion further to the edge, letting a low moan loose in the other’s ear. “Anduin, my dear,” he squeezed both of their cocks lightly before setting one final pace. “You drive me insane with lust and desire. Just like a little,” he bit his neck. “Fucking,” he bit his ear before moaning again. “Harlot.”

 

“Fuck!” The blonde arched his body, babbling words as he came into Wrathion’s hand, his body shaking. Wrathion growled again before thrusting his own length as he finished quickly to Anduin’s small whimpers. Wrathion lurked his hand on Anduin’s cock until the boy squirmed away from his touch, growing sensitive.

 

Wrathion slid his hands out of their current location to wipe them on his own trousers before placing a small kiss on the other’s neck. “Gods,” he sighed and rested his head against the back of Anduin’s. “You really do drive me mad.”

 

Anduin panted softly, opening his eyes slowly to glance down, watching Wrathion’s hand rest on his stomach, his nails digging into Anduin’s skin only slightly.

 

“Anduin?”

 

He hummed in response softly, closing his eyes again, enjoying the warmth that radiated off Wrathion.

 

“We need to talk about that dirty mouth of yours.”

 

The king rolled around and glared at him. “We need to talk about that dirty mind of yours, Wrath.”

 

“By the Light, Anduin, what do you mean? I recall my name being called from those dirty, needy lips of yours.” He enunciated with a soft kiss on Anduin’s beautiful, pink lips.

 

Anduin blushed lightly, and tilted his head up. “You know, you’re a handful.”

 

“Maybe in personality. Your cock is a handful, literally.” The dragon announced without shame.

 

“Wrathion!” Anduin sat up, straddled Wrathion quickly and covered his mouth. “You’re too loud! Are you trying to alert the palace of this activity?”

 

He raised an eyebrow in response before moving Anduin’s hands away from his mouth, allowing him to speak. “Says the one who woke me up with his moans and pleas for help.”

 

“I-I! Wrathion! How! You!” Anduin continued to sputter as Wrathion moved his hands down to his hips, squeezing them and digging his nails in, grinning.

 

“We could always wake the entire palace up by one of my previous statements.”

 

“Wrath! Y-you, I!” The blonde let out a frustrated groan before rolling off him, blushing furiously. “We should get dressed and make an appearance before servants gossip about us.”

 

Wrathion chuckled, sitting up. “Like they haven’t been? Come, Anduin, let’s give them something to gossip about!” The statement promptly ended up with Anduin’s trousers hitting him in the face before dropping into his lap, revealing a small pout.

 

After they fell from his face, he saw Anduin dressing in light leather. He even bent over, showing off his… assets to Wrathion. A grin was plastered where Wrathion couldn’t see as Anduin wiggled himself into the bottoms. He slid on the undershirt before putting on the leather chest piece. He disliked the heavy plate armor he was made to wear daily and was glad that Genn stayed off his ass about it.

 

The dragon moved silently, crawling towards the bed to sneak-attack Anduin by grabbing the other’s shoulders and biting into the exposed part of his neck. The moan that came from him was so delicious to Wrathion, and he definitely did not get enough early. He moaned against Anduin’s neck as his groin responded.

 

“Gods, Light, Wrath!” The boy rushed. “I get it, dragons have, ah, a short refractory period, but humans do not!” Wrathion pulled away, pouting his lips. “And, and you wanted to take is slow because of some… effect. “

 

“Shit,” He sat back quickly, running a hand through his hair nervously. “That’s, uh, something we need to talk about.”

 

Anduin sat on the edge of the bed, worry in his eyes but a smile on his lips. “Wrath, there’s nothing to be worried about,” he said, not sure who he was trying to reassure.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He looked away, dropping his hand onto Anduin’s. “It’s just, there are reasons dragons and humans take things slowly. It’s… hard to explain in Common. If you knew Draconic, there wouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“So _that’s_ what you were mumbling earlier?”

 

Wrathion’s blushed darkened. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Dragons are known to drive humans to the brink of the madness. Similar to demons and untrained warlocks. I believe a few people in your books have seen this first hand.” He paused, looking at Anduin before continuing. “We, the dragons, take any relationship with non-dragons slowly. Especially humans. Not only due to… well, size, but also due to the stories and previous examples.”

 

“But Jaina and-”

 

“Kalecgos has the same story. His relationship to Jaina was slowed. Maybe not publically, but in privacy. They had to. Maybe you noticed Jaina’s irritability when they first began courting. Or even when they mated?” Anduin blushed and nodded. “My point taken, and they were still going slow. If we speed our sexual relationship, I’m afraid I might… drive you to that madness. You, as a priest, are not void of this. I... I care about you. I do not want to see you lose your mind in front of me. The effect works even on me, and I felt that surge. I may be a purified dragon, safe from the corruption of the Old Gods. However, this… this madness cannot be avoided, even by me. I felt the pull earlier. I do not wish to harm you.”

 

He swallowed the lump is in his throat, eyeing the look on Anduin’s face, looking for an emotion, _any_ emotion. Anduin sat there, though, with his neutral look. Panic set through Wrathion, his chest hurting as silence hung between them. Wrathion held in a sigh, but looked away, focusing on the blanket he made.

 

“If it’s not something you can handle, we can just… stay. Right where we are at. The playful banters, jokes and the occasional relief. A relationship, not just a sexual one, needs to bud at the same time. If we can manage to keep what we currently have, with nothing added, we should remain-”

 

“Yes,” Anduin said bluntly. Wrathion turned to look at him, determination burning in the blonde’s eyes. “This is something I would definitely want to do. Granted, there… there are a few things that as a king, I need to do to ensure my… line continues. We _are_ two males, and by any _normal_ standard, we are not able to conceive. “

 

Excitement lit up in Wrathion’s eyes, a wide smile growing before he hugged him. “Fuck!” He laughed, wrapping his arms around him tighter. “Fuck, Anduin!”

 

Anduin cleared his throat and Wrathion pulled back, mumbling an apology. “I know what you mean about the pull of madness. I’ve felt it before, even before this conversation. The means of a consort would be discussed between us when the time comes closer.”

 

“Yes, Anduin!” Wrathion’s heart felt like when he first went flying, beating out of control as his face lit up. “Gods above, you made me honestly terrified, and _I’m_ a dragon!”

 

“I’m just…” Anduin laughed lightly, meeting Wrathion’s eyes. “How would we explain this? Is there… there a term for this?”

 

“Some people in Azeroth are using the word queer, however, it seems in Stormwind that’s not a very positive word. I would say love, but some would argue that love is only between the opposite sex.” Wrathion stood up, pacing in a small circle. “I do say that love is love. However, explaining this to Greymane and the Lord Admiral might prove difficult…”

 

Anduin grabbed Wrathion’s wrist, pausing him. “We will figure it out. I do share the concern of Genn and Jaina… Genn especially. He’s been trying to set me up with his daughter.” He laughed.

 

“Gay!” Wrathion blurted before blushing. “Took me a moment to remember the term used in Pandaria. I’ve been really out of it if I’ve forgotten that. It’s called being gay.”

 

“Gay.” Anduin echoed. “I’m gay. I’m… gay.” He tried slowly. “Yeah. I’m gay for you.” He pulled Wrathion close suddenly.

 

“Woah there, my dear king. Are you trying to take the lead?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me, Wrathion,” Anduin demanded, tilting his head up to meet the other’s eyes.

 

“Is that an order from the king?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then,” Wrathion grabbed his chin, tilting his head down and lowering it. “Anything for my dear king.” He pressed a kiss to his lips, closing his eyes. Anduin sighed a small sigh of relief before kissing back, smiling against Wrathion’s lips.

 

A small knock at the door made them jump apart. Wrathion scrambled to hide but failed as the door opened. It was the small girl from the other day. Her brown hair was pulled back and her green eyes were wide as she took in the view.

 

Wrathion stood shirtless with undone trousers, Anduin was in light garb and his hair was a mess. The bed behind them was just as messy, if not more.

 

“Shit,” Wrathion cursed under his breath.

 

“Miss, if you could just-”

 

The girl closed the door and sped off. By the time the two got the door open and glanced into Anduin’s study, she was gone.

 

“Well,” Wrathion began searching for his lost shirt. “How long do you want to bet it will be before your royal mutt finds out?”

 

“Let’s hope not before we get there.”

* * *

**:  _Silence, my prince._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like your validation, even if it's something small. I would like to expand with the languages, especially draconic. If it's too much of a hassle, I'll leave it. The "dragon's madness" will be eventually explained in later chapters. Thanks for reading! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer chapter, but I pretty much hammered it out in a day or so.

_ “Well,” Wrathion began searching for his lost shirt. “How long do you want to bet it will be before your royal mutt finds out?”  _

 

_ “Let’s hope not before we get there.” _

* * *

Wrathion ended up borrowing a nondescript set of Anduin’s leather armor. His pants were soiled with a mixture of their earlier orgasms, making them unsightly in public. They were a lighter colour than normal, but Wrathion couldn’t care less. He was dressed in clean clothing and wore a shirt. He was even able to quickly weave his hair into a lazy braid.

 

Anduin remained in his normal leather armor, but instead of letting Wrathion braid his hair as well, he chose to tie it up in his usual ponytail. 

 

They both sped down the hall, not fast enough to alert any of a problem, but quick enough to make sure others understood there was a hidden sense of urgency in their movements. 

 

Anduin figured that the girl took a hidden door to get quickly where she neede to be, but he wasn’t sure if she was going to approach either other leaders. Hopefully not. Though, now seemed like a good time to mention this to Jaina and Genn…

 

He exchanged a quick smile with Wrathion as they turned the corner to the war room, where both Jain and Genn were standing in. A door in the wall closed as the two walked in, making Anduin cringe. Too late, it seems. Genn’s expression was unbearable to look at, while Jaina’s was… unreadable. 

 

“Uh… hi?” Anduin waved weakly, stopping at the spot opposite of the war table from the two. Wrathion stumbled to a stop behind him, a blush on his cheeks.

 

Jaina cleared her throat, “Anduin-”

 

The older man growled, fur growing in some parts of his face while his body expanded. “A dragon, Anduin? Over my own daughter, Tess? Or even that Waycrest girl?” His clothes popped as his worgen form took over. “But, no. A dragon, Anduin! One that even harmed you and  _ lied  _ to you. He’s  _ still lying _ !” He slammed his changed hands on the war table in front of him, knocking over the ship perched on top. “As a leader,  _ as a king no less, _ you must be able to produce an heir to continue the lineage!” 

 

“Genn-” Jaina set her staff against the table and tried to set her hand on the man’s shoulder. 

 

“And  _ you! _ ” He whipped his finger at Wrathion, who stepped to the side from Anduin. “You’re just a fucking dragon who only thinks about  _ himself _ . Have you not put any thought into how this might affect not only Anduin, but his citizens? What’s left of his family? Us, for that matter?”

 

“No, but-” 

 

“Of course not!” Genn interrupted the dragon, anger flaring up in his eyes as a low growl followed the interruption. 

 

“Genn,” Jaina grabbed his shoulder, digging her fingers into it. “Breathe. You need to clear your head before you alert the entire palace to our situation.” Scorn raised in her voice as she continued, “This is a  _ private _ matter to be discussed between four  _ adults.  _ It will be just three if you are unable to calm down.” 

 

He growled at her before moving his hands off the desk, remaining in worgen form, an unfaltering glare on Wrathion. 

 

“Now,” Jaina turned towards the table, standing up the ships that were knocked over. “A girl did inform us of the appearance she saw you both in. She did it because she was worried.” Wrathion rolled his eyes, knowing full well that was bullshit she girl made up. “I would like to hear it from you. Both of you.” Her blue eyes met Anduin’s, pleading silently. 

 

Wrathion set a hand on Anduin’s back lightly, whispering. “You do not need to discuss this with them if you are not ready, my dear king.” 

 

Anduin took a deep breath and met Jaina’s eyes. “I want you both to know that I believe that any two individuals can fall in love.” He let it out slowly, glancing between Jaina and Genn. “And, oddly enough, I… I think I love Wrathion.” 

 

Wrathion looked towards the floor, his heart pounding in his chest at Anduin's confession. Genn growled in anger, his body shaking. Jaina smiled softly at them.

 

“Very well,” she said after a while. “Is this something you would prefer to be private or in the public eye?”

 

“Not like it matters,” Genn grumbled, slowly changing back to a human after his anger began to subside. “Everyone will know that Stormwind’s king is a queer.” 

Jaina’s smile fell, as did Wrathion’s. 

 

“Rather a queer than someone too pathetic to save his own city from the Forsaken.” The dragon spat at him, eyes glowing with anger. 

 

Genn walked around the table quickly before violently grabbing the front of Wrathion’s shirt, lifting him up. “You know nothing,” he gritted his teeth. Anduin’s eyes widened as he grabbed Genn’s arms, trying to pull him away. “You know  _ nothing _ about sacrifice. You are nothing but a whelp.” He let go, and Anduin stepped in between them. Genn met Anduin’s eyes, his burning of pure anger. “I do not approve of this.” 

 

“Genn!” Jaina walked around the table, but not fast enough, as the Gilneas leader stormed off. She sighed, hand tightening around her staff. “Wrathion, Anduin, I apologize for his inconsiderate words.” Jaina set a reassuring hand on Anduin’s shoulder, giving him a weak smile. “I will order the palace staff to keep this private. Shaw will be alerted as well, but we… you, can trust him. I trust in your ability to seek love and companionship.” She held that smile before hugging Anduin quickly, giving a quick nod and smile to Wrathion before hurrying off to find Genn and Matthias. 

 

Anduin sighed heavily, turning to face Wrathion and resting his head against his shoulder. 

 

“Well,” Wrathion held him lightly, glancing around. “That could’ve been a lot worse?” Anduin’s body was shaking lightly, his hands holding onto Wrathion’s arms. “We… could sit in the library? I wish to find a book to explain the… the madness.” 

 

Anduin wiped his eyes quickly before nodding, weakly leading the other.

* * *

 

The two sat at a desk in the royal library, both of them sitting over a book. The title was worn out and was in Thalassian, making it hard for either of them to make out. The book, however, was written in common. Wrathion was flipping through pages quickly before landing on one depicting Arthas Menethil with a small, blue dragon breathing frost.

 

“Do you know what this is, Anduin?”

 

“...a dragon?” He raised an eyebrow, leaning on his elbow.

 

“No! Well, yes. It’s a member of the blue dragonflight. Unnamed, of course, but it is.” He flipped through more pages, his red eyes scanning them quickly. “It’s rumoured that Arthas courted this dragon before the cursed blade. It’s all speculation, but many,  _ many _ witnesses recall him courting an unknown female with unknown heritage with a knack for frost magic. There are records mentioning his… irritability and reactions.” 

 

He flipped a few more pages, pointing to an old mage drawn with a high elf, donning blue hair. 

 

“Is that… Medivh?”

 

“Indeed. Same rumours, a different dragon. This one with arcane magic, though. Another member of the blue dragonflight. They say that their relationship was quick and led to the beginning of his demise. Shortly after he went mad after her disappearance, a skull of a high elf was found in his quarters, with blue locks woven into a charm of some sorts.” He flipped through a few other pages, scanning quickly. “There are many other stories, mainly of royal consorts having relationships with lesser dragons, each going mad. There’s a report of a pregnant consort, well. That’s dark. It’s reported that the woman had terrifying nightmares, claiming the Void was creating darkness in her own body. She died of internal bleeding after driving a longsword through her stomach.”

 

Anduin cringed, “Wrath, are there any… positive stories?”

 

“Why, yes. There’s the ever-blooming example of Jaina and Kalec. There are small records of  _ successful _ relationships, as most happen between lesser dragons and peasants. Maybe…” Wrathion met Anduin’s eyes. “Maybe we could be one of the first to rewrite history.” He stretched out a dark hand, grasping Anduin’s quickly. “I’m determined to keep you safe from the madness. You do worship the Light, I believe that will also help deter it.” He gave it a gentle squeeze before moving it away. “Now, I find myself with a large appetite.”

 

“Yeah, I could go for some proper dinner.”

 

Wrathion grinned, winking. “I did not mean dinner, my dear.” 

 

Anduin’s worried expression melted into a dumbfounded, blushing look.

* * *

 

The two were eating baked potatoes and a fresh salad from the palace gardens when a messenger burst into Anduin’s study. 

 

“My lord, there’s been reports of the Banshee Queen’s movements. She sent assassins to execute Thrall, but they were defeated by him and Saurfang.” 

 

Anduin choked down the mouthful of potatoes quickly before dismissing him. “They… they found Thrall?”

 

“Anduin-”

 

“They… she… sent assassins… they found him. What’s…” Anduin looked up, worry lighting up his eyes and a panicked expression. “What’s to stop her from infiltrating  _ our _ castle?”

 

“Anduin! I need you to calm down.” Wrathion’s hand fumbled for a potion that a healer slipped to him the other day, one fused with bear’s paw to relieve Anduin’s attacks.

 

“Light, I’m…” Anduin turned his body away from Wrathion, hurling up the contents he’s eaten so far. It came in three quick rounds, Wrathion getting up so fast that he launched the chair to the floor as he hurried over. He was warm to the touch, sweating plenty. 

 

“Anduin Wrynn, my dear king, listen to me.” 

 

The blonde was shaking his head violently, breathing raggedly. Panic seized his lungs. Wrathion ripped the small vial from his pockets, popped the cork and tilted Anduin’s head up before pouring it in his mouth. 

 

“Swallow, Anduin.” 

 

He did, roughly, panting heavily as he did, his eyes clouded over. “...scared…” 

 

“I know.” He cradled Anduin, slowly seating them away from the bile. “I know, Anduin. Everything’s okay. I will keep you safe. From the war, from the evil, from the madness. From everything within my own power.”

 

Anduin gasped, clinging onto Wrathion as the potion worked its effect. 

 

It was several minutes before anything was spoken again. It was Anduin, mumbling under his breath. 

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said,  _ fuck! _ ” He mumbled again, squirming against Wrathion’s hold. Wrathion raised his eyebrows in question as he scanned his body, noting the reason for his squirming. 

 

“Are… are you aroused?”

 

“I-I… shut up.” Anduin buried his face into Wrathion’s shoulder, blushing. “It’s… that potion. Whatever it was, it’s… wow.” He breathed again, “ _ Wow _ . My… my entire body feels on fire.” 

 

“My, my, Anduin. I could lend a hand, like I did this morning.” Wrathion curled up Anduin’s body closer, palming through the leather bottoms that Anduin wore, lightly and teasingly applying pressure. 

 

“Oh, Light. Please, I’m… I’m not sure how to handle myself right now.” He panted again, meeting Wrathion’s eyes. “Please,” he begged softly.

 

“Maybe… not on the floor next to your… leftovers.” Wrathion winced at the smell before standing both of them up. “I’ll make sure to please you until you’re satisfied.” 

 

Anduin blushed as his arousal washed over his body again, making him dizzy. Maybe it was another effect of the potion. They managed their way through the study, to Anduin’s bedroom. Wrathion kicked the door behind them closed before picking up Anduin, which surprised the young king, and threw him to the bed, which creaked.

 

Anduin was sprawled on his back, blushing brightly as he watched Wrathion discard his shirt quickly before crawling onto the blonde. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the ground with the other. Wrathion quickly began kissing down Anduin’s neck, kissing the small marks from this morning. He slowly moved down his neck, flicking a warm tongue over each nipple as he moved down his toned stomach. Wrathion was eager to please Anduin, hating to hold back, but willing to do so for both of their safety. He kissed along the waist of the trousers as he kicked his own off, shivering as he was left naked. 

 

“My dear king, if I need to stop, you need to tell me.” Wrathion kissed again, adding, “If you feel any pull that’s… strong, you  _ must _ tell me.” 

 

Anduin gasped out a small, “ _ Yes _ ,” sliding his hands down to push his trousers off. Wrathion took over, pulling them and his undergarments off in one quick go. Anduin’s arousal popped up and Wrathion blew a hot breath on it. He moved Anduin’s hands away, setting them to his side and out a little. 

 

“ _ Zexenuma** _ ,” Wrathion growled, making Anduin shiver, but obeyed nonetheless. His hands returned to focusing on Anduin, one pinching as his nipple as the other brushed Anduin’s cock. “ _ Tenovi lofftarientik*** _ ,” Wrathion mumbled to himself as he studied the other’s body, groaning at his own arousal. 

 

“Fuck, Wrath. Stop teasing!” 

 

“Oh, come on. Fine, fine.” Wrathion climbed on top of Anduin, straddling his legs. He lined up his cock with Anduin’s before wrapping his hand around both of them, making Anduin moan. Wrathion had more length than Anduin, but neither of them cared. Wrathion was so, so warm against Anduin, who closed his eyes and let his head sink into the bed. 

 

Wrathion pumped his hand a few times, grinding against Anduin’s throbbing arousal. “Oh, Wrath…” Anduin’s hands curled up into the silk sheets, moaning out soft encouragements to Wrathion. Turning his head to the side, he moaned into his shoulder. 

 

“Anduin,” Wrathion moaned out himself, thrusting himself into his hand and against Anduin’s body. “You’re so, so beautiful like this.” The other hand moved up, to Anduin’s throat and rested it against the skin, with light pressure. “Oh, fuck,” He moaned out again, tilting his head back and thrusting again before he released all over their cocks, and Anduin’s lower stomach, but did not miss a beat. He continued going.

 

“W-Wrath, do…?” The release was warm, and Wrathion used it to his advantage as he used it as a coating.

 

“Dragons, ah, do not… have a long refractory period, it’s…” Wrathion let out a loan moan, finishing the sentence in Draconic before realizing it. “It’s, it’s a blessing and a curse, as our sensitivity continues to build. Fortunately,” he added, quickening the pace as Anduin began to thrust into his hand. “That means I can pleasure you as long as I need to.”

 

“Gods,  _ please _ ,” Anduin begged again, babbling a bunch of other begs as he thrust up faster. 

 

“With a voice like that, Anduin, it’s a shame I can’t bend you over and fuck you senseless. The idea of it enough is… wildly arousing.” 

 

Anduin gasped as a wave of pleasure racked his body, arching his back up from the bed as he came, the spurts joining Wrathion’s. 

 

“Yes, my king, let loose. I want you to beg,” Wrathion purred. “I won’t stop until you tell me to.” He slowed his hand before removing it entirely, opting to grind against him. Wrathion leaned forward, capturing Anduin’s lips. 

 

The warmth overwhelmed both of them, Wrathion releasing another hot load across Anduin’s stomach. They moaned into each other’s lips, Wrathion quickly biting the bottom one of Anduin’s before he moved away. The urge to just devour him hit Wrathion, and it hit him hard. “Curses…”

 

“W-what…?”

 

“You have no idea, Anduin. You drive me  _ sane _ .” He stopped grinding, rolling off Anduin. “I’m afraid to hurt you. The damn madness,” he growled, running a hand to break up the braids in his own hair. Anduin groaned at the loss of pleasure, but rolled onto his side.

 

“Wrath, you’re fine.” He ran a finger across the mess on his stomach, bringing it to his mouth. It was warm, and much sweeter than expected. 

 

“No, but yes. I am going to keep both of us safe from this damn thing, even if that means holding back some urges.” 

 

“I can manage the disappointment, but, Wrath.” Anduin gestured at the mess. “I’m a little… sticky. Would it be weird to… to ask to bathe together?”

 

“Anduin,” Wrathion met his eyes. “If it wasn’t for the madness, I probably would’ve taken you the second night here. I believe we are past  _ weird _ .” Anduin blushed and looked away. “Dress yourself, or cover yourself, I’ll alert a servant to fill the bath and clean up, uh, the lunch.”

 

Wrathion slid on his borrowed trousers, smiling at Anduin as he left.

* * *

 

Wrathion returned shortly after alerting the servants of what happened, as well as mention to a healer the side effects he witnessed. The healer handed him a light green vial, and he assumed from the whiff he got it was silverbloom infused. He found Anduin wrapped up in his blankets, snoring softly. Wrathion noted that he would have to bring up the possibility of exhaustion for bear’s paw. 

 

He gently shook the boy, who blinked his eyes open slowly before sitting up. “You’re back?”

 

“Yes, Anduin. I’m back. The bath should be full now, and the servants gone.” He held out a hand for Anduin, who took it slowly. “Shall we bathe?” 

 

The blonde nodded, yawning loudly. “I’m so exhausted already.”

 

Wrathion really did need to mention the exhaustion, then. Even towards the end of the day, they’ve barely done anything to justify exhaustion this early in the evening.

 

The two managed to the bathroom, where the water in the tub was already warm and floating with bright, yellow flowers. It seemed large enough to hold both Anduin and Wrathion, but neither of them cared as they stripped down. Wrathion helped Anduin in, allowing him to settle in before climbing in himself. 

 

Anduin sighed happily, leaning back into the warm waters when an idea came to mind. “Wrathion, how well are you able to control your body temperature?”

 

“Well, I can’t  _ lower _ it much more than where it’s at now, if that’s what you mean.”

 

“No, no, no. I mean the opposite. Would it be too much to ask… for you to warm the water more?” He leaned towards the dragon, sliding his hands into Wrathion’s quickly. 

 

“Are… you sure?” Anduin squeezed lightly, nodding. “I’ll warm it up a little, then. Not too much, if I wanted to harm you, it’d be in a completely different way.” Anduin glared a little, blushing as he did. Wrathion chuckled and allowed his body to warm up the water gradually until a red blush remained on Anduin’s face due to the heat. 

 

“Wrathion?”

 

“Yes, my dear lion?”

 

“I…” He blushed at the nickname. “Thank you.” He caught a glimmer of light behind Wrathion and nodded it off to being one of the bodyguards. “Really, I’m glad I’m able to relax with you. I… I’m ready to fight this madness you speak of.” He squeezed his hands again before bringing them out of the water, placing a kiss on them lightly. “I meant what I said earlier. I  _ do _ think I’m in love. With you.” 

 

“Falling for a dragon?” Wrathion lowered his voice. “How  _ dare _ a king of the Alliance fall for someone so… so  _ unsightly _ ?!” He took a hand back, placing the back of it on his forehead dramatically. “Oh, I think the curse of the worgens has taken over my mind!”

 

They both shared a laugh before Anduin splashed water at him. “Knock it off, Genn means well.”

 

“If well means an asshole, then yes. Genn does mean well.”

 

“No, I, Wrathion.” A small smile remained on his lips. “Genn does mean the best, in his own way. He lost his son during the fall of Gilneas, you know.”

 

“No, I… I did not, actually. That explains the anger from earlier.”

 

“Yeah. I think, in a way, Genn sees me as his own son. Similar to how Jaina sees me as her nephew. We’re not  _ blood _ family, but rather… family. Genn has his wife, and Tess, but Liam is gone. Jaina’s family is torn asunder, one of them reanimated. I, well. My mother is gone, my father is a war hero. We found each other.”

 

“I understand.” He nodded, following what he said. “Left and Right are similar to me. I’ve known them for most of my life.” 

 

“Speaking of, which one of them is sitting in here? I feel quite exposed, naked in this bath.”

 

Wrathion’s brows furrowed. “What? Neither of them are here, they would never disrespect either of our privacy-” His eyes widened in realization as he was hit in the back of the head, stunning him for a moment.

 

At that moment, he watched a Forsaken rogue move towards Anduin, with a green blade. Anduin reacted quickly, throwing a shield over himself. It would be weak, due to the lack of armor, but it was better than nothing.

 

Wrathion conjured a fireball, throwing it towards the undead female. He threw several more, one of them stunning the assassin. Anduin used penance on her, his heart pounding hard in his chest. 

 

The lady fell to her knees, hissing out, “Dark Lady watches you,” before she died. Anduin panted, panic slowly setting in. Wrathion slid out of the bath quickly, wrapping a linen towel around himself before holding one out for Anduin, who shook as he came out slowly. Wrathion silently wrapped the towel around him, walking him to his bed. 

 

Anduin sat in stunned silence, panic taking his voice. Wrathion knew the potion wouldn’t be effective so soon after the original, so he told Left to silently alert the guards, and to summon both Jaina and Genn to the room. He told Right to scout the immediate area for more threats. He did so while trying to slide a pair of linen pants onto Anduin, and succeeding. He barely had time to do the same when they both burst into his room, panic and worry on Jaina’s face, anger on Genn’s.

 

“Get. Out.” The already-transformed male snapped. 

 

“I refuse, mutt,” Wrathion responded simply, helping Anduin into the blankets, who moved with empty eyes. “If he’s to collapse, it is best for me to remain here.”

 

“He… he has a point, Genn. He also witnessed the assassin.”  Jaina assured with a soft voice, eyeing Anduin. “I may be able to put him to sleep, but Anduin may awake from it later in the night.”

 

Anduin whimpered softly, as if to deny Jaina's idea.

 

Wrathion nodded. “I will be here. I do not plan to leave his side tonight.” He pulled the blanket up around Anduin, who just stared at the ceiling. “He… shouldn’t be left alone anyway.” 

 

Jaina nodded and cast a sleeping spell onto the king, who fell into a deep sleep quickly. She frowned, sadness in her eyes as she approached the bed. “I thought he would be safe here. We increased palace guards, we have better security, we have the servants report things and yet…” 

 

Wrathion set a hand on Jaina’s wrist. “It’s alright. Sylvanas is an evil woman with her ways.”

 

Genn snarled at the dragon. “It’s because you’re here.  _ King Anduin _ has been dismissing guards from his door, been sneaking around the servants, and even allowed you to take him out of the palace. You’re just lucky he is alive otherwise I personally would  _ have your head on a fucking stake! _ ” His clawed hands were twitching, as if eager to slit the dragon’s throat. 

 

“Genn, please.” Jaina pleaded. “You need to remain calm. This is a time where we need to think with a level head.”

 

“Wouldn’t need to be a time to think if we banished or executed Wrathion for what he did to Anduin during the trials!”

 

Wrathion sighed heavily, annoyed with loudness. He ran his fingers over Anduin’s forehead, lightly brushing away hair from his face. “Listen,  _ mutt.  _ What I did was needed. It was for the safety of Anduin, which thank the Light I did. If I did not betray him that day, Stormwind might have been king-less after Varian’s death.”

 

“Do not speak his name so calmly,  _ dragon _ .”

 

“Genn, please.” The Lord Admiral repeated softly. 

 

“If you are not willing to discuss this in a calm manner, Greymane, I suggest you go take a night to yourself. I would like to discuss things with Jaina about the attempt on Anduin’s life. Do you not see the effects it has  _ already _ on him? I wish to keep him safe, and I cannot do that if you refuse to see beyond my heritage.” He turned away from Jaina and Genn, studying Anduin’s face. Genn growled but remained silent, backing away from them. 

 

“Wrathion, what happened before…?”

 

“Anduin and I were in the bath. He wasn’t feeling too good,” Wrathion lied. It wasn’t a full lie, but he wasn’t sure how they both would take it. “He had one of his attacks earlier when we were alerted of Thrall’s attempted assassination. The potion the healer gave me was helpful, but did not entirely ease his situation.” Not a full lie, either. “So, I had servants prepare a mageroyal infused bath, and clean up our leftovers. We were together when he noticed the shimmer of light that they reflect, and believed it to be one of my guards. He was saved from harm due to his quick thinking and reflexes, as well as a few fireballs.”

 

Jaina nodded. “So, we are to believe this is not an isolated event. Genn, have we heard from other leaders?” He shook his head in response. “Damn. They must be going for people who can have a key point in turning the war. Thrall has done so before, and Anduin is a wild card yet.”

 

“Yes. I think increasing the guards for patrol would be helpful, but maybe not in the palace. Too many guards would alert the citizens of danger, which is not needed at this time. Anduin might have to make that call on his own when he wakes.”

 

“Was anything said? Anything found?”

 

“I never touched the body, nor will I. Forsaken disgust me. She muttered ‘ _ Dark Lady watches you’,  _ though. Perhaps she has eyes on the palace?”

 

“If she did, why did she not attack you?” Wrathion shrugged. “She must’ve had someone here before you were, you’ve been here less than a week.”

 

“A week and he’s already turned the king into a queer.”

 

“Genn, get out. Now.” Jaina turned to face him, pointing at the door. “You are not listening nor are you adding anything constructive. Perhaps you can think of ways to review the guards for security.” Genn scowled and stormed off, slamming both the bedroom door and the study door as he left. “Wrathion, I’m sorry. Truly.”

 

“No, no. No need. I understand how he feels. I talked to Anduin earlier and I understand why he’s such a hardass on me.” Wrathion faked a small smile, unsure how he felt towards the worgen. “I would be mad, too.”

 

“Will you be fine tonight?” 

 

“Yes. If it’s not too much trouble, would it be possible to have the healer close? Would she be able to set up in the study for tonight? A pair of guards at the hall’s door would be helpful, too. Nothing alarming, but just in case Left and Right miss something.

 

Jaina nodded. “I will alert some guards silently. The healer might be a bit difficult, she has a family to go to over the night. “

 

“I understand if it’s not possible. I just want what is best for Anduin and his safety.”

 

“I do too, Wrathion.” She gave him a faint, sad smile before rising and leaving. She gave one quick glance as she shut the door.

* * *

_ **: Stay. _

_ ***: Absolutely delicious _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Validation gives me strength. Seriously. Any and all of it. Even the bad stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, since I got stuck trying to write it a few times. I also might be late with the next, Rise of Azshara (otherwise known as 8.2) came out today. I would like to keep up on the lore myself (though, I will probably read ahead so not to fall behind on writing). Enjoy!

_ “I just want what is best for Anduin and his safety.” _

 

_ “I do too, Wrathion.” Jaina gave him a faint, sad smile before rising and leaving. She gave one quick glance as she shut the door. _

* * *

Wrathion stayed seated on the side of the bed, stroking Anduin’s pale cheeks. The colour still hasn’t returned and his breathing was ragged, but he was still alive. That was all that mattered. 

 

He spoke to the two guards that are to be posted, discussing his brief worries about Anduin’s immediate safety. He spoke to the healer about the other effects of the bear paw’s potion and said that the mageroyal infused didn’t have enough time to kick in, making him unable to pick up any effects that the mixture would have on Anduin. 

 

The healer was understanding and gave him a second potion, a mageroyal mixture. Wrathion thanked her, and as Jaina said, she was unable to stay. She had children to tend to at home.

 

Wrathion sighed heavily as he climbed in the bed next to Anduin, sitting next to him, stroking his cheeks again. He smiled down at the boy, noticing the colour returning to his cheeks slowly. They were very pale pink, but that mattered enough to Wrathion. 

 

Anduin groaned softly at the loss of touch when Wrathion adjusted himself, climbing into the blankets. He had changed earlier into cloth to easier move around, exhausted from the amount of worry he had exerted. He adjusted Anduin to lay in the crook of his shoulder, resting his own head against the blonde’s, inhaling the sweet scent of the mageroyal bathwater that infused itself into the silky hair. 

 

He was so very comfortable. In fact, so comfortable, Wrathion dozed off cuddling Anduin. 

 

Wrathion woke a few hours later to Anduin wailing in his sleep and thrashing. The sun had begun to rise.

 

“Fuck!” 

 

The dragon moved in a quick panic, straddling him to keep him still and grabbing his arms with a rough, but careful grasp to hold them to the bed. 

 

“Anduin,” Wrathion shouted, leaning closer to the boy. “Anduin, you need to wake up.” He continued repeating his name. “I need you to calm down if you can hear me. Please.” Wrathion pleaded with the thrashing blonde. “Anduin,  _ please _ .” 

 

He felt panic hold his heart. Anduin wasn’t responding to his pleas. He thought for a moment that letting it continue on its own would be the way to go, but he shoved that down. He lowered his torso, half hugging Anduin. 

 

“Please, hear me. I need you to wake up Anduin. I need you to know you are safe, I am here to protect you.” He hugged him closely, whispering. “Anduin, I love you. Please be okay. I swear to you, I  _ will _ protect you from anything that dares to harm you. I will cross ends of Azeroth to find you if disappear nor will I stop until I can hold you.”

 

Anduin stopped thrashing while he talked, his wails reduced to small whimpers. His eyes fluttered weakly, but Wrathion didn’t notice that. His head remained on his chest as he kept hugging the king. 

 

“Dammit, Anduin. I’m falling for you, like the idiot I am. I’m ready for whatever the world wants to throw at me. As long as I’m with you.”

 

Anduin’s eyes opened slowly, his fingers twitching as he regained consciousness from Jaina’s spell. He’d have to talk with her about that when he was more lively. First, he was concerned with the babbling mess on his chest, and the warmth he gave off. Anduin then realized how cold he actually was.

 

“I love you, Anduin Wrynn.”

 

He couldn’t help it, a smile fell across Anduin’s face. A weak one, to match how he felt. His voice came out just as weak, “I… I love you too, Wrathion.”

 

Wrathion froze. A blush lit up his face slowly as he sat up. 

 

“Wrath… were… you crying?” Anduin slipped his arms from Wrathion’s grasp, lifting his hands to the other’s face, wiping away the remainder of the tears.

 

“Me? Crying? No, no. You… you see, when dragons-”

 

Anduin rolled his eyes. “Cut the crap, I can feel these. It’s sweet.”

 

“It is not! I was worried!” Wrathion whined, blushing again. “I was worried about you, earlier you look all… fish-eyed and… lifeless.”

 

“I’m fine now?”

 

“Yes! Indeed! Anduin, you’re missing the point.” 

 

“Am I? Sorry, I’m a little distracted by your confession.”

 

“Would you, I.” He groaned, glaring.

 

“Not so fun with the shoe on the other foot, is it?”

 

“How can you be joking at a time like this, Anduin? The city almost lost you.  _ I _ almost lost you.” He grabbed Anduin’s wrists, lowering them from his own face. “It scared me, beyond what I put out to the others.” His voice wavered at the end. “I  _ can’t _ cry, though. I need to be strong for both of us, Anduin.”

 

Anduin frowned slightly, worry lighting up only in his eyes. “Wrath, that’s not how it works. I even know that, and you’ve… pretty much been the first one in my life that I’ve done  _ anything _ like this with.”

 

“But-”

 

“Wrath.” Anduin’s voice became stern as he sat up. Wrathion moved off his legs to allow him to make himself comfortable. Anduin crossed his legs and moved one of the pillows to his lap. He looked at Wrathion expectantly. He sighed and rested his head on the pillow. Anduin ran a finger through his deep coloured hair. “I won’t allow you to do that any longer. It’s my turn to worry about you.”

 

“Anduin, last night you-”

 

Anduin shushed him. “You need to relax. You’ve taken… such good care of me. Now, it’s my turn. Talk to me.” He smiled down at Wrathion, who met his eyes. “Please?”

 

Wrathion closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. “I’m worried about you. I keep having to push any fear I have down, to hide it from myself.” He suddenly wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he rested them on his stomach, fiddling with his thumbs. 

 

“Wrath, I know I have problems, but please, do not hide your feelings from me. Good or bad, I can handle them. I’ve dealt with worse.”

 

“ _ I know _ , I just don’t want to add to them, Anduin.” He opened his eyes after calming himself down, looking up at the beautiful blue eyes of Anduin. “We both can get through this, I promise.”

 

Anduin sighed. “Dragons, who knew they could be such stubborn creatures. Light above knows what I’ve gotten myself into.” He searched Wrathion’s face. “We should go sailing. It seems whatever my mind is doing to itself is also creating free days for myself. As long as I have a free day, it seems you do as well. Especially now.”

 

“Sailing like… a rowboat?”

 

“No! Like an actual ship. We could take a trip to Booty Bay.”

 

“No way. Nope. Not a chance. Too dangerous.”

 

“Ugh. Fine, a small sailboat. We could travel out from the docks a bit. I haven’t done that since Pandaria.”

 

“I suppose that would be fine. There are plenty of patrols in the area…”

 

“Stop thinking about patrols, Wrath. I want to spend time with you that’s not locked in a bedroom. We’ll appear as friends. Two strong men,” Wrathion stifled a giggle, poorly. “Oh, fuck you.”

 

“Watch your mouth, my dear. Words like that coming from you? You might need to be punished.”

 

Anduin laughed and snagged a knot in his hair before grinning. He pulled Wrathion’s hair. “You wish. My body needs a break from your  _ punishments _ . It would be nice to get out, even as friends. Sailing might be out of the question for a few more days, we’ll have to speak to Genn.”

 

“Anduin? Semi-serious question here.” Wrathion shivered when Anduin began playing with his hair again.

 

“Hm?”

 

“How are you so calm right now?”

 

He sighed softly, leaning back into a small pile of pillows. “I tend to accidentally push down my emotions, cover things up. It’s a poor coping mechanism, but as a king, I need to be strong for others until there’s peace.”

 

“Which could be very, very soon, Anduin.”

 

Anduin chuckled lightly. “I would love to dream of that. Soon, we will be launching a set of ships to a place mentioning the naga queen. That’s going to lead into another mess where I need to stay strong. But, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.” He looked down at Wrathion, who had his eyes closed with a small smile on his face. “I know I’ll be fine, I have you.” He watched as a slow blush spread on Wrathion’s cheeks. 

 

“You’re amazing, Anduin.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Fuck you, you were supposed to compliment me!” 

 

Anduin laughed, leaning over and down, lifting Wrathion’s head slightly as he did. “ _ You’re _ amazing,” he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before sitting back up, watching the blush darken. 

 

“Seriously, how do you manage these moods. I would like to know!” 

 

“It’s because of you, idiot.” Anduin placed a quick kiss on the other’s forehead. “We probably should find some breakfast. I didn’t eat much yesterday, and my stomach keeps-”

 

A low growl came from behind Wrathion’s head.

 

“Growling.” Anduin finished, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

 

The two sat around a little longer before rising, changing and giving each other playful little pushes and kisses. They walked out, Anduin first with Wrathion following a few steps behind. His eyes darted around to every movement, and he knew Left and Right were already around, doing the same. 

 

He was going to make sure last night never happened again. He made a mental note to talk to Jaina about moving his chambers. Maybe, just maybe, she’d let them merge rooms…

 

Wrathion kept making mental notes of conversations and plans to bring up to Jaina, or the guards, or even Genn. If he’d talk to him. 

 

“Wrath?”

 

“Ah, yes?” He snapped out of his focus, stopping before running into Anduin. 

 

Anduin laughed lightly. “You don’t need to stay so far behind me.” He glanced around quickly before sliding his hand into Wrathion’s, lacing their fingers lightly. “I feel safe when you’re close.”

 

“I-I… wow, Anduin, when did you become smooth at flirting?” He raised an eyebrow, squeezing Anduin’s hand once.

 

“Since you.” The blonde responded plainly, dragging Wrathion along with him towards the kitchens. “We both need to eat. I’m not sure what I want… something light, probably.”

 

“The same. I had my fill last night before the… situation.” 

 

“Thank you again, by the way. Light knows how bad that could have been.”

 

They walked into the kitchen, with their hands clasped together and Anduin leading him in. The servants and chefs paused briefly to look at them, and Anduin turned red. He felt ashamed and pulled his hand away from Wrathion’s, folding his arms behind his back. Anxiety held Anduin’s heart with an iron grip. Everyone else continued on, but he felt odd, like he was being judged… even as a king.

 

A lump sat in Anduin’s throat as he was going to speak what he wanted. A flash of the blighted fog appeared in his mind, slowly consuming him. Panic rose in his chest, his fingers digging into his own arms away from other’s view. Wrathion, though, saw it. He stepped forward, clearing his throat.

 

Wrathion pressed a hand onto Anduin’s arm, keeping it hidden. “I would like to remind all of the chefs that we dragons do not prefer to eat raw meat. Absolutely horrid, how could you!” He made a show of making a gagging sound. “Now, if any of you so-called  _ chefs _ can make a meal, we both would like some properly cooked breakfast potatoes, with a side of bacon and those… those sweet apples. Anduin, what apples am I thinking of? I forgot the name.”

 

“Shiny red, Wrath.” 

 

“Yes!” Wrathion nodded once. “I demand these apples to be the  _ shiniest  _ and the brightest of reds!” He stomped his foot childishly, making Anduin giggle. The memory of the fog disappeared as he watched Wrathion put on a show to the chefs. “And if I find  _ any _ more raw meat in my food, I’ll eat whoever made it. Us dragons like our meat.  _ Cooked _ meat.” He turned dramatically, walking away.

 

Anduin followed and allowed them to put some distance between the kitchen and the two of them. He burst out laughing shortly after, leaning over with his hand on his side. 

 

“Oh, Light! Wrath!” He managed between laughs and snorts, grabbing Wrathion’s sleeve so he doesn’t tip over entirely. He clutched his side more, wheezing between laughs.

 

A smile spread on Wrathion’s face as he held up the blonde. “Are you alright, Anduin? You’re laughing.”

 

“I never get to have,” Anduin wheezed again, his laughter dying down. “I never get to have a laugh like that. It’s been a while!” 

 

“Uh, Anduin.”

 

He took a deep breath before finally standing up, a wide grin on his face. “Yes, Wrath?”

 

Wrathion looked away from Anduin’s eyes, a dark blush consuming his face. “Perhaps I should ease off the neck a little. You look like a few leeches got to your neck…”

 

Anduin raised a hand to his neck as his face lit up with Wrathion’s. “Shit,” he groaned under his breath, blushing again. Wrathion swore he could see the red stretch to his ears. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier!”

 

“I-I didn’t realize!” He whispered loudly, carefully lowering his voice. “If I knew, do you think I would have let you flaunt yourself to your staff?” 

 

“Light above, Wrath!” Anduin raised his other hand to his neck, awkwardly covering the few hickies on his neck. “I should’ve stopped you from biting!” 

 

“It’s not like you  _ wanted _ me to stop.” Wrathion countered, looking around. “Let’s get you covered. Back to your chambers?”

 

Anduin blushed deeper, glancing around before walking up to a wall, pressing it in lightly, revealing an opening. Wrathion heard some voices coming, so he shoved Anduin in quickly before himself. It was dark in the hidden space, Wrathion’s back against the cold wall. 

 

Anduin was pressed against him, panic flooding his chest as he removed his hands off his own neck, grabbing Wrathion’s shirt. A small whimper escaped his lips.

 

“Are… are you okay?” Wrathion kept his voice low, holding Anduin to his chest. 

 

“D...dark…” 

 

“Anduin, are you…  _ afraid _ of the dark?” The blonde nodded. “Oh, my dear king,” Wrathion moved a hand away, letting a flame form in his hand, lighting up the darkened area. “This one must not be used very often.”

 

He nodded once, his voice weak. “Yes, most that are used lead to the rooms. This one only leads to a hallway near my chambers.” Anduin’s tight grip loosened as he slowly calmed down, smiling. “You’re against a wall, Wrath.”

 

“...okay?” 

 

“That means I can do this.” Anduin pressed Wrathion into the wall more as he stood on his toes, pressing a kiss to Wrathion’s warm lips. He moaned into the kiss, pressing his lower half against Wrathion’s.

 

“Woah, slow down!” Wrathion shivered as Anduin peppered his neck with kisses. “I don’t feel like fucking in a hidden area where people could hear us, Anduin. Also, fire. Fire hot.” Even in the low light, Wrathion could see Anduin pouting. It brought a smile to his face. “Lead the way, we need to use some sort of… ice or healing to cover those damned things.”

 

Anduin huffed, giving the tanned skin a quick bite, then turned and slowly made his way down the hidden hallway, using Wrathion’s flame as a light source. 

 

Once he reached the end of the twisting hallway, going up the stairs and meeting a wall, he pressed the wall open and peeked out, scanning for people. Accepting that it was empty, he dragged Wrathion out, who stopped channeling his mana into the fireball. 

 

Anduin rushed himself to his door, blushing again now that he was in the open. Wrathion grinned to himself, seeing finally how dark and high the marks were. In any other situation, he would be proud and want the blonde to show them off. Wrathion wanted to respect Anduin’s wishes, though and was ready to help him hide the bite marks. 

 

Once the study door closed behind Wrathion, Anduin pressed him against it, pulling him down enough to kiss him again. 

 

Wrathion set his hands on Anduin’s shoulders, pushing him back and holding him at the distance. “Aren’t you quite the charmer today?”

 

Anduin’s face reddened again. “I-I think it’s that… that madness. My mind continuously feels clouded. My body is extremely sensitive and I feel… needy, to say the least.” 

 

“As much as I would  _ love _ to take you on a desk right now, we need to keep at a slow pace, Anduin.”

 

“I know. I know.  _ I know. _ ” Anduin groaned loudly and stepped back. “It’s either the constant thinking of sex and  _ you _ or I let my brain wander into the thoughts of the… the…”

 

“The fog?” Wrathion finished quietly. Anduin nodded, a lump forming in his throat. “It’s fine, but… we need to sort through these thoughts.” His hand slid down, feeling his pocket for the potions to confirm they were there. They both were, and he sighed lightly. “They should be bringing up our food shortly.” Wrathion nodded his head over to the set of chairs and the table. Anduin went over and sat down, Wrathion following and sitting in the chair closest to him. 

 

“Anduin,” Wrathion spoke softly after a few minutes of watching Anduin play with the ends of his shirt. “If you’re not ready to talk about it…”

 

“No. We, I. I need to eventually anyway.” Anduin took a slow breath and let it out. “The fog. Yeah, the fog. Let’s… start with that. It’s only… so haunting because how close my death was. I watched people fall from the blighted fog on the line. What’s worse is that I  _ watched _ her raise those same people to fight for her. I… the thought…” His breathing became uneven, tears welling up. “I’m scared. I didn’t want to be one of those people. I didn’t want to fall to that fucking fog only to be… brought back to fight against my own people. It… it…” Anduin began panicking, his vision going out of focus. “Fuck.”

 

“Anduin, please. You’ll be fine.”

 

“Then… then there’s the other day. I’ve been playing it off, but I…  _ I’m scared. _ ” His voice cracked, wavering with each word after. “I’m scared. That… assassin… Sylvanas… they know how to get in here. I’ve been playing cool, but I know… I know she could kill me at any given time. She has the spies… the means… the… the…” 

 

Anduin was unable to swallow suddenly, panic consuming him. His breathing quickened and he leaned over, laying his head on the table and covering it with his arms. A loud whine came from Anduin and his body shook.

 

“Fuck,” Wrathion fumbled in his pocket, pulling out the bear’s paw vial. “Anduin, you need to drink this.” The blonde shook his head quickly, his body shaking more. “Anduin.” He uncorked the vial and held it out. “Drink.” 

 

“I… I keep almost dying… I should just… let her take the Alliance…”

 

“Anduin. Wrynn.” 

 

Anduin’s words became incoherent, turning into babbles. He gave up trying to string words together and his breathing became panicked, his body shaking more.

 

“Fucking… Anduin. Take. The damn. Vial.” When Anduin didn’t answer, Wrathion poured the vial into his mouth. He didn’t swallow, but rather used his strength against the weakened blonde and sat him up. He grabbed his chin and kissed him, forcing the liquid into his mouth. Anduin ended up swallowing, realizing he couldn’t breathe until he drank the liquid.

 

Relief almost instantly washed over him as Wrathion sat back in his chair, watching Anduin closely. The blonde took a deep breath, allowing the potion to work it’s… alchemy. 

 

“I can handle an orc growling at me.” Wrathion blinked. “Saurfang. I… I might have released him.” Wrathion raised an eyebrow at him in question. “It’s… a long story. Anyway, I can handle that, but not… not her.”

 

Wrathion nodded, swallowing and realizing there was some potion that had remained on his tongue. “You do realize one of the… effects of this potion are immediate arousal?”

 

“I… I should have figured. I usually don’t get aroused talking about war.” He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I was hoping to ignore it.” 

 

“Not with this kind of potion, my dear king. I was hoping to… avoid this again. As I know you felt the draw of madness already  _ today.  _ Our food should be arriving shortly…” 

 

“I have an idea,” Anduin announced, getting up and moving to a desk, scribbling on a free piece of paper. He moved quickly, opening the door and pinning it to the side.  He slid back in, allowing the door to close. 

 

Wrathion raised his eyebrows again. “And what would this idea be?”

 

“Not to worry, they won’t disturb me. Us. They don’t disturb us.” Anduin walked over, grabbing Wrathion’s wrist and tugged him towards the other door leading to his room. “How long do these effects last?”

 

“On humans? Pretty short. I’m not sure how long it’ll last on me.” Wrathion shuddered as the warmth ran through his body, slowly reacting to the potion. “I needed you to drink it. I would rather not wait until you were less stubborn. No point in it, then.” 

 

“Yes, and I thank you. Really.” Anduin pushed open the other door, already working on removing his shirt. Wrathion blushed at the sight of the hickeys he left all over his neck and chest. Two of them were placed at the waistband of his trousers, and seeing them made Wrathion’s blood rush. Anduin sat himself on the edge of the bed, working on removing his pants. 

 

The dragon stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. A slow grin spread on his face and he went to remove his clothing just as quick as Anduin did. “How shall I devour my little king today?” His fingers trailed up Anduin’s bare inner thigh, brushing lightly against his groin. 

 

“Light… teasing already?” Anduin hooked his arm around the other’s neck, pulling him on top and close. He kissed his lips with a quick peck. “As much as I want  _ more _ , I know we need to be careful. I’ll…” His face flushed as he tried to string his words together. He only blushed a dark red once he realized the path he chose. “I want you to please me.”

 

“That was my plan, yes.” Wrathion’s hand squeezed around Anduin’s hardened cock, making him moan softly. “But you need to tell me how, my dear.”

 

“O-oh, yes. I will…” Anduin awkwardly adjusted himself so he was able to guide Wrathion’s hand lower, towards his backside. Wrathion’s eyes widened slightly before searching Anduin’s face. 

 

“Are you sure? Already?” 

 

“Might as well, Wrath. I need to be able to… to handle a larger instrument.” 

 

“I suppose. But are you sure you can handle that?” Anduin nodded in response. “If anything, tell me when to stop.” He nodded again and Wrathion moved away, standing on his knees off the bed. He pulled Anduin close and up a little, blowing a hot breath over Anduin’s exposed groin. 

 

He peeked up at Anduin again, who was biting his lip in anticipation. He nodded quickly, begging silently with his eyes. Wrathion leaned close to Anduin’s puckered hole, giving it a slow lick. This definitely wasn’t his first time doing this to a male, nor would it be his last. He knew what to do, and he wanted to give Anduin pleasure. A lot of pleasure.

 

Wrathion repeated the slow licking a few times, earning quiet moans from Anduin. He prodded lightly with his tongue, reaching a hand down to grasp his own throbbing erection. He moved away from Anduin, sliding his own fingers of his free hand into his mouth, sucking on them and making eye contact with the blonde. Wrathion slowly dragged his fingers out of his mouth, dragging them off his tongue and having a string of his saliva connect them. 

 

Anduin shuddered when Wrathion smiled. 

 

“Someone getting cold feet?” Wrathion teased softly as his finger pressed against the hole. “I could stop.”

 

“No!” Anduin whined when the dragon moved his finger away entirely. “I want this, Wrath. Please.”

 

“As you wish, your Majesty.” He poked one finger in slowly, his tongue joining with his finger to keep the area wet. Anduin’s body shook slightly as some pain shot up through his lower half followed by pleasure. His own body throbbed, untouched, but Anduin dare not touch himself yet.

 

“I-I… Wrath,  _ more _ , please. I-I can handle… it…” 

 

“If you say so,” Wrathion obeyed him and slid another finger in. Anduin moaned loudly, the fingers causing a slight discomfort. 

 

“Fuck!” 

 

“My dear, I haven’t even moved them.” Anduin whined then nodded, silently urging Wrathion to continue. He did, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, watching Anduin moan and grind against his fingers. “Would you like to see something  _ special _ ?”

 

“W-wha…?” Before Anduin finished his word, Wrathion shoved the two fingers in and curled them. He gasped as Wrathion kept massaging that part of his body. “L-light, I’m... fuck!” His untouched cock throbbed a few times before releasing cum on his belly, one spurt even coming up to his chest. 

 

Wrathion didn’t stop. He actually pressed harder and thrust his fingers harder inside of Anduin, leaning up to lick the other’s perineum. Anduin cried out in response, raising his back from the bed and letting his head fall to the bed. His erection was still stiff, throbbing occasionally. 

 

“This potion is a blessing and a curse,” Wrathion noted as he finally removed his fingers. “If only we didn’t have to worry about the damn madness.” Wrathion stood, leaning over and licked up some of the mess off Anduin’s stomach, causing him to moan at the sight and the heat. 

 

“Patience is a v-virtue, Wrath.” Anduin panted softly, meeting his ruby eyes. “Soon.”

 

“Soon,” Wrathion echoed. “But, now, we have our own mess to deal with.” 

 

Anduin’s eyes lit up. “May I try something?” Wrathion nodded slowly. “Trade spots with me, then.” The dragon sighed and let the boy lead him to how he wanted him positioned. Wrathion’s legs hung over the bed and Anduin took the spot where Wrathion was earlier. He pulled the other close, throwing his legs over his own shoulders and wrapping his arms around his thighs. 

 

“Well, that is  _ quite _ a view,” Wrathion commented. A soft blush came to Anduin’s cheeks and he puffed them lightly, annoyed. “No, no, continue. Amuse me, my king.”

 

Anduin sighed, still annoyed. He closed his eyes and moved himself up a little, dragging his tongue along Wrathion’s cock. He looked up at the dragon before sliding the member into his mouth slowly, trying to fit all of it in his mouth. Anduin managed to fit most of it, but gagged when he tried to fit it all. He dug his nails into Wrathion’s thighs, keeping what he could in his mouth as he bobbed his head.

 

The combination made Wrathion moan softly, trying to keep himself sat up to watch Anduin. He looked so sexy with his hair pulled back as he sucked his cock. He felt like he could burst at any moment watching him go. Anduin’s beautiful eyes met with Wrathion’s and he couldn’t suppress another loud moan. 

 

“Shit, Anduin. I,” He dragged the last part with a low moan. “I-I don’t think you can… hot…” 

 

Anduin narrowed his eyes slightly before closing them and bobbed his head faster, digging his nails in more. Wrathion couldn’t handle the smug look on his face any longer, his climax was already at the peak. He moved his hands quickly, curling them into Anduin’s pretty, blonde hair and shoved the boy down as he reached it, his body shaking and his moans wavering. Anduin’s eyes went wide as spurts flew into his mouth, hot. Very hot spurts. 

 

Wrathion sighed as relief washed over him, lightly pulling the boy up. Anduin blushed brightly and swallowed instinctively, before whining softly. 

 

“Fuck, I-I’m…” Wrathion breathed slowly, trying to catch his breath quickly. “Sorry. Fuck, Anduin.” Anduin was panting softly, hair falling out of his ponytail. “You drive me even madder than the fucking legend.” 

 

“H-hot. You weren’t, ow, kidding.” Anduin managed slowly as his mouth began to cool. 

 

“We aren’t done yet, Anduin.” Wrathion’s eyes darted down as the blonde stood up. “I want to make you scream my name.” Anduin turned another shade of red. “Now, how to do it…”

 

“I know a way-”

 

“Nope. I can’t do that today. I could keep doing what I was earlier until you can’t handle it…” Wrathion smirked at him. “Up, on the bed. Hands and knees, my little harlot.”

 

Anduin opened his mouth to protest, but Wrathion’s look made him close it and obey, crawling past him to sit on his knees in the middle of the bed. He leaned forward onto his hands, blushing and closing his eyes tight. 

 

Wrathion grinned at the sight. He moved his hand down to grasp his erection, pumping it slowly as he leaned forward. He scowled, realizing he was too far. The dragon moved himself closer to Anduin and squeezed Anduin’s ass with one hand. “Vorel*,” he commented to himself in his own tongue. “Ilieh**,” he followed with another one when Anduin shivered when Wrathion brushed fingers over his sack. 

 

“Fuck, Wrath,” Anduin gasped out when he felt a tongue trail where Wrathion’s fingers were. He hung his head, most of his hair hanging down. Wrathion chuckled, moving the hand that was on his own cock to release Anduin’s hair from the ponytail, letting it hang over his face. 

 

“Anduin, you’re really hot like this,” Wrathion purred as he moved both hands to his ass, spreading them slightly. “More than you know, my dear.”

 

He moaned softly as he felt Wrathion’s tongue again. That moan stretched to a louder one once both of Wrathion’s fingers, wet of course, slid into his hole again. The fingers were warm, much warmer than earlier. They felt amazing, especially once they started thrusting and curling. 

 

“Ilieh,” Wrathion repeated, watching Anduin’s arms shake as they struggled to support him through his pleasure. His free hand moved away and rose before coming down roughly on Anduin’s backside, making a loud slapping noise.

 

Anduin cried out, his body denying the use of his arms, so he dropped to his elbows. “Fuck, Wrath! Fuck!” 

 

“Not loud enough, my dear.” He felt a chill down his spine, noting the end of the potion’s effects. For him, anyway. The effects were very well working for poor Anduin. Not for long, though. He removed his fingers, making Anduin shudder. 

 

Wrathion rolled onto his back and slid between Anduin’s thighs, licking up Anduin’s length as he did so. He looked up to meet Anduin’s eyes quickly, be it an odd angle. He smiled at him before sliding the length into his mouth, dipping his fingers back in, and spanking him again. 

 

Anduin yelped at the shock and pleasure, biting his lip. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, his body finally feeling the oversensitivity Wrathion was stirring up. His warm fingers shoved inside, his even warmer mouth wrapped around his cock, and a hand kneading and slapping his backside. 

 

Wrathion hummed softly, causing Anduin to moan his name slowly. He popped out the length, frowning.

 

“Anduin, I can’t hear you. Be the harlot you are. Scream, moan, cry. I want  _ all  _ of it.” He slid the length back in quickly and all of it, sucking and bobbing his head. 

 

The blonde bucked his hips, whining when Wrathion moved his own hand, watching between his legs as he grabbed his own erection again, pumping it at the same pace that he thrust his fingers. “Oh, Light… Wrath…” Anduin mumbled softly before Wrathion curled his fingers a few times. “Wrath!” He cried out, closing his eyes and letting his head rest against the bed. Wrathion pounded his fingers, curling them against that spot each time. “Wrath! Wrath, oh  _ fuck _ , Wrath!” The words got louder with each call, almost chanting the other’s name.

 

“Fuck!” Anduin yelped when Wrathion shoved them as deep as he could. “Wrathion! Fuck!” His body shuddered and he babbled Wrathion’s name a few more times. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as pleasure racked his body. “Wrathion!” He moaned out loudly, nearly in a scream, as he came into Wrathion’s warm mouth. 

 

Wrathion moaned as his mouth was flooded, his hips bucking up into his own hand as he finished shortly after Anduin. After a few moments of listening to Anduin pant, Wrathion swallowed and sucked a few times more, causing him to moan again before rolling off, away from Wrathion. He sprawled out on the bed, blushing and breathing heavily. 

 

They both lay there, catching their breath as the potion wore off on Anduin. 

 

“I got what I wanted,” Wrathion sang teasingly. “I got to hear my dear king scream my name.” 

 

“Shut up,” Anduin groaned as he threw a pillow at him weakly. 

 

Wrathion chuckled as he threw it back, sliding off the bed slowly. He slid on a pair of pants, wiping away the mess that was pooled onto his stomach. “I’ll be right back, Anduin.” 

 

Wrathion slid through the door quickly, noting the food on the table. He smiled, seeing that it was still warm. The smile widened once he imagined the person hearing Anduin’s moans and him calling  _ his _ name. It felt great. 

 

Curiosity got Wrathion. He opened the door and peeked out, looking at the note Anduin had pinned earlier. 

 

_ "King Anduin has had one of his attacks. He will be resting until further notice. Enter and leave food on the table, the king will eat it once he has had some proper rest." _

 

A small smile returned on his face as he closed the door, grabbed the trays of warm food, and moved back to the room where Anduin lay, waiting for him. Naked.

* * *

_ *: Beautiful. _

_ **: Perfect. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed pls leave kudos, or a comment! I love reading the comments and what everyone thinks of my writing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been over a week already? Damn.
> 
> Well, it's short, but it's here. Not my best, but wanted to get something out.

_ Curiosity got Wrathion. He opened the door and peeked out, looking at the note Anduin had pinned earlier.  _

 

_ "King Anduin has had one of his attacks. He will be resting until further notice. Enter and leave food on the table, the king will eat it once he has had some proper rest." _

 

_ A small smile returned on his face as he closed the door, grabbed the trays of warm food, and moved back to the room where Anduin lay, waiting for him. Naked. _

* * *

 

Some time had passed and the boys had their bellies full. Anduin now wore pants and was… somewhat clean. He even managed to put on a Stormwind blue silk shirt. His hair was still knotted and loose, but he didn’t mind. He would have to find an excuse for Wrathion to play with it later, anyway. 

 

Wrathion lay on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over. He was calm, happy and relaxed in their silence. Anduin was within easy reach, allowing him to relax even more.

 

“You know,” Wrathion broke the comfortable silence between them, “your nose is  _ much _ smaller than the paintings I see.”

 

“Hey!” He pursed his lips together. 

 

“It’s not an insult, my dear.” The dragon reached out his hand, tapping the tip of Anduin’s nose. “Rather the opposite, I find it cute and fitting.” Anduin blushed lightly and laughed in response.

 

“Funny, Wrath. You flatter me, my dear dragon,” he mocked lightly, “too bad flattery won’t get you much further into my pants.”

 

Wrathion looked up, studying his blue eyes before winking. “I don’t need flattery to get into them.”

 

“I!” Anduin blushed brightly. “How… I!” He tried again, failing to form the words. He opted for a frustrated sigh as Wrathion’s bodyguards appeared slowly.

 

Right cleared her throat, drawing attention. Anduin never noticed how raspy her voice was until she spoke, “Genn Greymane and Jaina Proudmoore have departed to Nazjatar.” She met Wrathion’s eyes silently and darted her eyes towards Left before returning to Wrathion’s. “That is all I have.”

 

Left nodded as Right took her leave, moving towards Wrathion and leaning towards his ear, lowering her voice so Anduin could not pick up. “Communications and portals have been cut off and are unable to currently be accessed. I will keep you updated as news comes in. Do not alert the king.” The orc lifted her head away, faking a shy appearance. “And the dear patrons of the bar told the bartender that I should be allowed, I am one with the Alliance.” She faked a chuckle. “Can you imagine how angry he must have been!” 

 

Wrathion caught on, laughing. “I suppose we can’t return unless it’s with our king. Perfectly fine by me, I do not plan to leave my dear king.” 

 

Left took a low bow before disappearing just as quick as Right did. 

 

“Very well, then.” Wrathion finally sat up, turning to face Anduin. “Anduin?”

 

“Yes, Wrath. What is it now?”

 

He tilted his head down. “May I have a kiss?” He puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Anduin took a moment, adoring how Wrathion looked. He pushed that smile down and kissed him quickly, no more than a brush.

 

“Ugh, fine.” Wrathion’s eyes fluttered opened, searching Anduin quickly. “You know, you are a  _ much _ better kisser now than you were before.”

 

Confusion spread on Anduin’s face. “We never kissed prior to your return. A few days ago was the first time I’ve even kissed someone.”

 

Wrathion raised an eyebrow. “You don’t remember, do you? The tavern? The springs?” Anduin was shaking his head. “The  _ bed _ , Anduin?”

 

“Bed?!”

 

“Yes! The bed! This isn’t our first time cuddled up either!” 

 

“What!” Anduin’s voice cracked and he blushed. 

 

“Anduin, you really don’t remember any of that?” He shook his head quickly. “Well, let’s just say you are quite the kisser when you’ve been drinking.”

 

He groaned and buried his face into his hands, the blush extending outwards to his ears and, he swore, his neck. Anduin kept trying his brain for those memories, any sliver of them, even the smallest piece. 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking.” 

 

“Shut up!” Anduin groaned again and fell back into his pile of pillows. “Why can’t I remember any of it?”

 

“You were fond of Pandaria’s plum wine. A little  _ too _ fond. You once said that your father never allowed any sort of alcohol to reach your mouth when you were home. I think you did go overboard sometimes, but I was always there with you.” 

 

Anduin peeked from his hands, blushing more. “What else?”

 

“Do you remember the tavern?” He nodded. “We spent a lot of time there, you remember. I kicked your butt in Hearthstone, you kicked mine in chess. We had a lot of downtime, as you were currently a runaway prince, and I… well, I was on my own mission. I used the champions of Azeroth to get my information.”

 

“...And the springs?”

 

“Oh, my. Well,” Wrathion reached up and pulled Anduin’s hands away. “I got to see these beautiful eyes get hazed by the steam. I watched your entire body those times. Never once did I act, of course, out of respect.”

 

“Seems like that respect got tossed out the door.”

 

“Oh, silence.”

 

“And… and the bed?”

 

“Yes, Anduin. You were a cuddler. I tried to leave you often, but you’d whine and cry and beg for me to come back to bed with you. I accepted every time, and other times I never left. Leaving someone completely inebriated? I’m reckless, but not that reckless!”

 

Silence passed between them, Anduin still blushing and Wrathion still watching him with careful eyes. Anduin’s eyes darted around, avoiding Wrathion’s, his hair falling in his face. He puffed his cheeks, blowing the bangs out of his face. Anduin’s hair was untamed which was in contrast to Wrathion’s. His was always tamed, pulled or braided back and never seemed to stray.

 

The blonde sighed, meeting Wrathion’s eyes, “I miss those times. They were simple compared to now.”

 

“Perhaps after our sailboat date, we can make a trip back.”

 

Anduin frowned. “I would like to, yes, but… There’s much to do here.”

 

“I understand. We have time, my dear. We will have more time once this war comes to an end.”

 

“ _ If _ .  _ If _ it comes to an end.” 

 

Now Wrathion frowned, taking Anduin’s hands. “It will. I promise. Let’s talk about war. What have we heard about the Horde leaders?”

 

“Well,” Anduin straightened up. “Baine has been… well, he disappeared from my spies sights after Derek Proudmoore’s return. Jaina also seems worried for him, saying she owes him a great debt for his safe return. Even as a Forsaken. There have been mentions of Thrall returning, under Saurfang. No word on who is leading who yet, but I can imagine we’ll soon know.” Wrathion seemed interested, which fueled his confidence as both a leader to the Alliance and the warfront. “There’s been some movement with Ashvane, but we aren’t sure where she went herself. More and more whispers of Azshara have been spread between my spies. Sylvanas, well,” his eyes lit up with fear for a moment, “all we know is that she’s active.”

 

“And your leaders?”

 

“Yes, well… Tyrande still seems greatly upset at my lack of… well, everything. Genn is well, trying to wed his daughter off after the arrangement fell through between the two of us. I’ve noticed Jaina’s hair turn more and more silver, her eyes often turning silver during her spells. I’ve been writing it off as another effect of her and Kalec’s madness, but I’m unsure.” A small frown appeared. “Magni is still speaking for Azeroth. He is trying to collect powers around the world to heal her wounds from the Burning Legion. Aysa is stationed in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, keeping an eye on her Horde counterpart, Ji. I can only imagine he is doing the same, however.”

 

“And the uh, gnome. Yes, the gnome. Was he not injured recently?”

 

“Gelbin, yes. He’s… well, I’m not too sure about his current status. I do know my healers and Jaina are unable to pinpoint on how to recover him. It’s something I can only hope and pray to the Light about.”

 

“Well, you sound like a king. When’s the next meeting?”

 

“I… the next several days, perhaps. Depends on Jaina and Genn, honestly. I may be the king, but they help lead me in the right direction.”

 

Wrathion sighed softly, studying Anduin again. “I suppose, since the palace is empty of other royals, we should relax more. Carefully.” 

 

“Like?”

 

“Horseback?” Wrathion offered, “if not, maybe we can just… oh!” A smile spread on his face. “I have an idea!”

 

“And?”

 

“I’m not telling you.” He stuck out his tongue.

 

Anduin recalled his earlier antics, giggling softly. “You really are a child sometimes, Wrath.”

 

“I am not.” He stood up, pouting as he moved to the door. “You’re a bully, Anduin.” He winked at the blonde, causing a blush to appear again. “I will return shortly. Left will be in your immediate area.” Wrathion blew a kiss at Anduin, allowing the door to close behind him.

 

The blonde sighed happily, his heart throbbing. “Left,” he asked, unable to pinpoint her location, “tell me. Did you guys make a bet on any of this?”

 

Her low voice called out, “Not necessarily about you. A bet was made between Right and I, and she won.” 

 

“Hm,” Anduin let out another happy sigh, getting up from the bed and walking over to the blanket he had hung up on the wall  _ years _ ago. “I suppose it’s time to take this off the wall.” He stood on his toes, being just tall enough to lift the blanket off the spot it hung. It felt just as soft as before, if not, softer. The dust barely collected on the silk, and it was cool to the touch. His heart throbbed at the thought of Wrathion spending hours, days, on this blanket. Just for him.

 

It took him how long to understand Wrathion had feelings for him? 

 

Too long. 

 

Anduin even knew this.

* * *

 

Wrathion happily walked his way down to the kitchen where Anduin brought him earlier that day. It’s barely been a few hours, so the memory was still fresh enough to figure it out on his own. He slid in behind another servant and tracked down one of the chefs from earlier.

 

“Oi! Who said you could come back into my kitchen and order me around again, eh?”

 

“Oh, relax,” drawled Wrathion. “I’ve come to thank you for the meal. It was perfectly done. I have a small request on behalf of King Anduin.”

 

“So you’re ‘is dog now, huh?”

 

Wrathion sneered at him, shoving his distaste down for the chef. “I am King Anduin’s honoured guest, thank you. King Anduin would like a small picnic out in the gardens around the palace. It would be much appreciated for you to prepare such a basket with the necessary furnishings.”

 

The chef snorted at him before adding, “yeah, sure. Whatever  _ King Anduin _ wants.” Wrathion took it as an accepted order and turned on his heel, leaving just as quick as he walked in. He smiled to himself, ready to surprise Anduin with a small date.

 

The dragon took his time walking back to the room, spotting a large painting out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, backed up and studied it.

 

There was a lady with gorgeous, long blonde hair. Her eyes, just as blue as Anduin’s, were bright and happy. Behind her stood Varian Wrynn, proud and tall, with a smile on his scarred face. In her arms, a small blonde baby boy. His eyes were closed, but he wore a small locket that looked large on him. 

 

Wrathion could only assume that the woman pictured was Tiffin, Anduin’s mother. The baby  _ had _ to be him, who else? This was shortly done before her death and must be one of the only pictures with the entire family. 

 

His heart sank as he moved away, continuing to walk back to Anduin. He was young, alone and now a king with barely any experience or help. His family is gone, and the grief of his father still echoed in his life. Wrathion wouldn’t add to that grief, he would relieve it. 

 

He pushed open the doors to Anduin’s study, smiling as he paced over to the door, hearing three different voices laughing.

 

“Aye, there was this one time where he forgot he was supposed to show up for a meeting with a tribe.”

 

“And another time where he forgot his own name after a night of drinking.” A bellowing laugh of an orc female burst out.

 

“My, oh my, really? Wrath did that?”

 

“Yes!” Two voices called out in unison.

 

Wrathion pushed open the door to see his own two bodyguards sitting next to Anduin, who had the beautiful silk blanket around his shoulders, gossiping. “Well, hello there.”

 

The two bodyguards paused in the middle of their laughter, becoming stiff as their faces flush. Anduin smiled and waved at him, like an excited child. 

 

“Are you guys talking? About  _ me _ ?”

 

Left stood up, took a low bow to Wrathion, then Anduin, and disappeared quickly. Right chuckled and made a small excuse before doing the same, leaving Anduin on the bed.

 

“Hi, again!”

 

“Come on, my king. Time to get dressed.”

 

“Why?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in question. 

 

“I have, well, a surprise. I planned it all by myself!” 

* * *

 

Anduin was being led by Wrathion, who requested he was to be blindfolded. He agreed, reluctantly, still questioning his sanity as he was led through the halls and down the stairs. He felt a breeze and was told to say there.

 

Wrathion was giddy, excited to finally surprise Anduin with something. A wicker basket sat on a checkered blue and white blanket, with a blue umbrella stuck into the ground to protect them from the sun. They went a little too fancy, though, silver plates and cups rested on the blanket. He dug into the basket, mumbling to himself, and pulled out some nicely made sandwiches, found a pitcher, and some raw carrots and apples. There were two cakes set off to the side as well, wasn’t sure what flavour, but he didn’t care.

 

He was quick to set everything up. He stood back and scanned it quickly before walking back to Anduin. “Close your eyes,” he whispered softly as he removed the blindfold he had tied earlier. Wrathion placed a quick peck on his cheek before backing away, moving to sit on the blanket. “Open.”

 

Anduin’s eyes fluttered open, his blue eyes looking around quickly. He took in the small gardens, seeing the picnic set-up. A smile grew on his face along with a blush. “Wrath!” He moved over, sitting down across from him. “Which one set it up? Left or Right?”

 

“Neither,” he gasped like he was offended, “how could you undermine my talents?”

 

“Well,” he leaned over and grabbed half of a sandwich, examining it. “Not many in the palace know about my yearning for a good old ham and swiss.” He bit into the sandwich before reaching for the pitcher, which was grabbed up by Wrathion, who promptly poured it into a silver cup. 

 

“Perhaps I did find out your favourite sandwich a few years back through them. I asked the palace to make this, but I’m the one that planned it. I thought it would be nice to get your mind off…”

 

“Jaina and Genn’s disappearance in Nazjatar?” Anduin finished, sipping the liquid in the cup. It was apple juice, and it made him smile. It faded quickly, though. “I’m not worried, they’ve been gone longer. I’m concerned about Jaina, but for other purposes.” 

 

“Do tell,” Wrathion bit into his own sandwich, leaning forward.

 

“I found out through servant gossip that she and Kalec broke up a few weeks ago. Never bothered to tell me, or many others. Makes me wonder if the-”

 

“Madness got to her? It might have. I’m not sure, I don’t see them together often. It could be because of anything. Couples don’t always stay together, fights happen. Even this war is wearing on all relationships.” He met Anduin’s eyes. “I know about the resistance, however. We might have luck on our side for a swift, peaceful end.”

 

“I can only hope and pray to the Light, Wrath.”

 

He smiled sadly at Anduin. “I agree. So,” he sipped his own cup of apple juice, smiling to himself. “It’s official that I’m courting you. At least to the palace, Jaina and the mutt.” 

Anduin sputtered, blushing red. “Priv… privately, yes!” 

 

“Shame. I thought it’d be nice to go for walks, holding each other's hands, walking along the pier."

 

"You know, I wouldn't even do that with a wife. It’s… too public, leaves us out in the open. I like the secret moments, the kissing, the cuddles, the-”

 

“Sex?” Wrathion finished with a wide grin, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

He sipped from his cup before taking a small bite of his sandwich, glancing around and noting the servants that littered the area. “So far, yes, that seems to be an added bonus I did not expect,” Anduin responded cooly, reaching for an apple. “Just wait until we don’t have an extra item to be worried about.”

 

They both ate happily in silence after that, with small comments from either of them about various topics. The cake, much to both of their surprises, was actually strawberry shortcake. Wrathion devoured the cake quickly, while Anduin took his time. 

 

He spared a glance at Wrathion and chuckled, leaning over the basket and pulling him forward, wiping the side of his lips. “I’m going to keep saying it, but you really do act like a child sometimes.”

 

The dragon pouted when Anduin leaned back on the blanket, taking another piece of cake in his mouth. “What now, Anduin?”

 

He shrugged, finishing the last of his cake. “This  _ courting _ was your idea. I’m here along for the ride.”

 

“I mean, I could give you a ride. Shame we have to be patient.” Anduin’s face tinted red, but he kept his composure due to the sudden increase of servant traffic. “Would be nice to have a relaxing bath,  _ without _ interruptions.”

 

“There is a sauna around that we could go to. I would have to discuss something with Shaw, however, to ensure our safety.”

 

“I’m a dragon, Anduin.”

 

“I know, I know,” he sipped from his cup, pulling up his knees. “I want you to be able to relax, too, and not be on high alert when we’re together. This… this…  _ bond, _ ” Anduin finished after pausing, thinking of a word. “This bond needs to be cherished and allowed to blossom, to grow.”

 

Wrathion glanced around the gardens, sliding a hand over to Anduin’s. “It will. We are two, strong individuals. Some, like the mutt, may not approve of us. The majority, like that bar owner and Jaina, will, and they will encourage us to keep growing and not let others stop us. We, and only we, are in charge of our destiny.”

 

Anduin opened his mouth to say something, but Right materialized. “Jaina has returned with Matthias Shaw.” She nodded at Anduin, adding, “there is news you may wish to hear from the mage.” 

 

She disappeared and Anduin became nervous. “That’s unsettling.” He whispered into his cup, setting it down. “We should… yeah, I-”

 

“Anduin, go and find out. I’ll clean up, return the basket and return.” Wrathion met his eyes, nodding his head towards the throne room. “Go,” he added.

 

The blonde nodded, and stood up, quickly and gracefully walking through the throne room to the adjoined war room. In a childlike manner, he ran up and hugged Jaina when she came into sight.

 

“Oh!” Jaina exclaimed, her staff behind knocked out from her hand with the force of Anduin’s hug. She let it fall, wrapping her arms around the king. “I’m fine, Anduin! Really!”

 

“You were under the naga queen’s grasp, Jaina,” Anduin pulled away, seriousness on his face. “You were there as entertainment, she only allowed you guys to leave because she was  _ entertained _ . She’s convinced she’s going to win and allows you guys to tap into the ley lines, or leave.”

 

“Anduin, you’re thinking too much into it. I’m a strong mage, I can-”

 

“Jaina.” He interrupted, “Azshara is someone not to be underestimated. We do not know the full ability of her powers. According to witness accounts, she was able to part the sea.  _ The sea _ , Jaina.”

 

She frowned at him, picking up her staff and brushing away a few strands of silver hair. “Besides that, we have news. Good and bad.” When Anduin only stared at her, she sighed. “The good news is that Baine is safe from immediate execution. We’ve also run into Thrall,” Shaw stepped forward, nodding. “He and Varok seem to be leading a resistance within the Horde to overthrow their current warchief. The bad, however, is only speculation. We believe that… that Thunderbluff is the next target location to be… burned.”

 

Shock lit up Anduin’s eyes, worry crossing his face. Wrathion was walking in, and paused at the news. Moments passed before Wrathion became angry, “Sylvanas is willing to burn her  _ own _ city? And for what purpose?”

 

Matthias Shaw cleared his throat, “I believe it’s to stomp out the flames of resistance. To tell, or show, people this is what happens if you defy her. She already took out her own people to ensure we don’t take the city back, and she will do it again. She is weakened, however, and we can only hope she cannot raise a large enough army to overtake us.”

 

“But  _ Thunderbluff? _ What is that  _ banshee _ thinking?” Wrathion spat out, anger boiling inside of him. “She is only killing Azeroth more. She, the world, cannot stand much more of our wars, she is suffering!”

 

“Wrath-”

 

“Anduin. He had a point.” Jaina said softly, “Thrall, however, may be able to rise against her. All we can do is wait, and support them.”

 

Anduin scowled. “Has Magni been informed?”

 

“Well, yes, we tried. Ebonhorn is lingering and most of our spies and informants feel uncomfortable around him.” 

 

“Ebonhorn?” Wrathion stepped forward, “Jaina, why is that name being used?”

 

She shrugged. “I only pass on the information I get. I have my own place to rule, Wrathion. I must return and speak to my council, as well as plan the next course of action against Lady Ashvane…” 

 

Anduin perked up to that. “She’s back?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yes. We believe she’s Azshara’s consort, for now. One of our champions ran into her, and she called out to the naga. It’s… curious.”

 

“Maybe,” Wrathion whispered to himself before speaking up. “Perhaps this Ashvane is planning something to wipe out her enemies to regain the power she lost once your mother, Lady Proudmoore, realized what she was planning, and her banishment.”

 

“Possibly,” noted Jaina, a frown on her face. It made her look much older than she was. “It’s something we should not rule out.” She sighed softly, hugging Anduin quick. “I need to return to Boralus. I wish you both a good day, or what’s left of it.” Jaina smiled at them and teleported herself away. 

 

Matthias shrugged. “I need to go talk with the SI:7 agents. There’s been some movement in the Highlands, and I wish to keep updated, and to keep them updated.” He strolled out of the room after a quick bow to Anduin, leaving the two alone again.

 

“Well, well. Now what, my dear?” Wrathion draped an arm around Anduin’s shoulders. “Perhaps a lovely stroll? Some hand to hand? More dagger throwing?”

 

“Actually, I was thinking…” He smiled lightly, ducking under the other’s arm. “I was thinking maybe we could sit next to the fire in my study, and just… talk.” 

 

Wrathion blinked before he matched Anduin’s smile. “That sounds good. As long as I am in the same room, I’m happy.”

 

“That’s… adorably stupid, Wrath.” He threw his arm over the taller man’s shoulders, as he did earlier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Played the content they had, and I'm left with blanks I'm carefully trying to fill. We'll see when the next patch releases. I'm also going to be on a slight hiatus due to a bunch of shit. 
> 
> I have updates over on my tumblr, same handle, UsaaChann.
> 
> As always, leave a kudo or a comment. Anything makes me happy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer one because I was gone due to finals. I'm going to be going on vacation soon as well, but I will try to get another chapter up as soon as I can.

_ Wrathion blinked before he matched Anduin’s smile. “That sounds good. As long as I am in the same room, I’m happy.” _

 

_ “That’s… adorably stupid, Wrath.” He threw his arm over the taller man’s shoulders, as he did earlier. _

 

* * *

They spent that night together, talking, joking. Soft touches, but nothing serious. They both fell asleep by the flame of the fireplace, wrapped together in the woven silk blanket. 

 

It was after that night, Anduin was whisked away to kingly duties. News of Azshara's Eternal Palace opening became castle gossip, bets placed on the champions of the Alliance, as well as bets placed on how many would fall.

 

It was one day, about a week later from their fireplace lit night, where joy spread through the castle and the city below. Azshara had fallen. The kingdom celebrated through the day, falling silent at night. Little did they know, she only disappeared and trouble brewed. 

 

Wrathion was woken up by his bodyguards that night, whispering of Jaina’s return, that he absolutely must see her, and now. He begrudgingly wiggled to the edge of the bed, groaning and complaining under his breath as Left and Right hurried him on. He shoved his boots on before being pushed out the door of his room. He had slept in it while Anduin was busy, or away, this past week.

 

It’s been a lonely week, and he could only hope for Anduin’s return. 

 

He would wait to think about that. Wrathion rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of exhaustion, as he moved through the halls to Jaina’s guest room. The door was cracked open, so the dragon walked in slowly.

 

It was similar to the king’s room, the first room being a study. It was significantly smaller, though, and the door across the way wasn’t a door, it was just an arch. Jaina was sat on her own set of chairs, a blue-haired male tending to her, speaking softly.

 

“Jaina, you should’ve stayed here.” His voice was soft, almost like the wind on a calm day. 

 

The Lord Admiral shook her head, wincing when a rag wiped one of her wounds. “They needed me, Kalecgos. I am not one to abandon my people or send my champions where I would not dare to go.” 

 

The man, Kalecgos, sighed. “I understand.”

 

“Why are you even here?” Her eyes appeared silver, like her hair, as they lingered onto the male bowed in front of her. “I thought we were…” She let the end trail. 

 

“I promised I would be here whenever you needed me. I meant it, my love.” She winced at his words, her eyes darting up to meet Wrathion’s.

 

“Oh,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry, Wrathion, I did not hear you come in.” Kalecgos froze in place, slowly looking over his shoulder. 

 

“No, I did not mean to intrude.” He bowed lowly, adding, “I heard from my guards you have returned. They mentioned you wished to speak to me, or that I must see you. I’ve been up for barely five minutes, so words have slipped by me.”

 

“No, I did wish to see you. Several hours ago, though.” 

 

Kalecgos set down the rag on the nearby table, rising slowly. “I… I should go.” He bowed to Jaina, a sad expression setting in. “I will be around, dear. Please, do not hesitate to summon me.” He turned on his heel and quickly left. Wrathion could have sworn he saw tears welling in those eyes of his as he made the exit.

 

Jaina closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, taking a deep breath before letting it out. “Forgive me, Wrathion. Old wounds have not yet closed.”

 

“I completely understand, Lord Admiral.” 

 

“None of that, please. Jaina.” She corrected softly, sitting up, waving a hand over. “Come, sit. News of the raid may be important for you to hear.” 

 

“Yes, of course.” He moved across from the door to the chair she mentioned towards. “May I ask how Anduin is? I have not seen him for a while, and I worry. You know, the entire… dragon… thing.”

 

Her eyes snapped open. “Yes! Oh gosh, yes. He is fine. I know very well about the entire madness. I still feel it to this day, and sometimes it calls still. Anduin is probably resting in his room, it’s been a long week for all of us.” She picked up the rag that Kalec had left behind, dabbing lightly at the cuts on her arm. 

 

Wrathion furrowed his brows. “Are you quite alright?”

 

“After fighting half the damn naga army, I’d say I’m pretty fine. No one gets away without some battle wounds of their own.”

 

He took the chance to study the rest of her, noting the visible cuts, and the bruises and burns that littered her body. One burn was on her cheek. “Not to be rude, Jaina, but how did the burns…?”

 

“Mainly the naga mages. How they know fire magic is beyond me. Azerite burns also do a good load of damage, but this one,” she brushed the one on her cheek lightly. “I believe this one came from when the magic burst off the chains.”

 

“The… chains…” He mumbled, frowning. “I’m lost, Jaina.”

 

“Yes, yes. I know, I’ll explain.” She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “We stormed Azshara, and won the battle, as you know. What you, and many citizens of the Alliance, don’t know, is that… that she’s gone. N’zoth has… awoken. We believe he took her to heal her, make her… stronger. He told us,  _ ‘All eyes shall be opened’ _ . We were fools, leaving the Tidestone unprotected. Just one of our many, many mistakes.” 

 

“All eyes shall be opened…” Wrathion repeated slowly, rubbing his chin as he thought. “N’zoth is the weakest of four the Old Gods, however, he had a play in my father’s downfall into the madness...” He drifted off before looking back up at her. “Jaina, this is troublesome news. Have the citizens been informed?”

 

“No,” she said quickly. “They cannot know until we know what is happening for sure, Wrathion. Please respect this. The royals and leaders are aware, as well as most of the guard.” Over her chatting, she sat back up, wringing the rag in her hand nervously. “Now, we all must piece… piece together… what…” She sniffled before wiping her eyes roughly with the palm of her hand. “Forgive me, my heart still yearns and cries out.”

 

“Jaina, do not apologize.” He reached over, lightly brushing his fingertips on her pale, cut up arm. “Heartbreak can linger, and be painful for a long time. Seeing the people could only bring up unwanted memories and open the wounds of the heart. I can only hope you find happiness.” 

 

Her eyes welled up again, the colour between a pale blue and silver. “Thank you, Wrathion. I… I’m sorry you have to see me in this state. Both physical and emotional.” She bowed her head. “Thank you.”

 

“Jaina, damn you, it’s fine.” He chuckled lightly. “I, however, wish to turn the conversation. The dragon’s madness, you’ve… had it?”

 

She raised her head and continued to dab at the cuts, “Yes. When I was courting Kalecgos. I believe we pushed it too quickly at one point, as I had a very bad temper… and committed some rather horrifying feats. I still feel it today, the madness calls to me.”

 

“What does he know about it?”

 

“Nothing much. He says it’s something that hasn’t been documented much, if at all. Myths, stories, and legends of it are passed down from dragon to dragon. Word of mouth, but hardly anything pen to paper other than speculation.” 

 

“How curious.” He wanted to bring up Arthas, but he knew their history was intertwined and did not wish to shock or hurt her. “He is much older than I, and I was hoping there was a way to completely overlook this, or if there are better ways to prevent it other than…”

 

“Leaving Anduin?”

 

He sighed, nodding. “Yes, Jaina. I do not wish to leave him. With Anduin’s… profound confession in front of you two, I…” He chuckled to himself, “I love him, Jaina. I do not wish to leave him.” He repeated. “This… this madness, though. I’m worried about him. Has his mood changed? Any change in his attitude, manners?”

 

“Besides him being grumpy apart from you? I don’t think so.” She smiled lightly, setting the rag down. “Anduin was very upset that he had to suddenly be torn away from you for a week. So many complaints and I swear that boy daydreams like a lovesick wife.”

 

They shared a small, awkward laugh, with Jaina yawning to interrupt it. “I should sleep, Wrath. I’m exhausted after this week. You should meet with Anduin, he got home not too long ago. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” She smiled lightly before standing.

 

Wrathion stood, too, laughing lightly. “Yes, Jaina. Of course.” She pulled him into a hug, and he allowed it, stiffly hugging her back. 

 

“Oh, may the Light bless both of you.” She let him go, as she lightly limped her way to the bed. “Goodnight, Wrathion.”

 

“Goodnight,” he replied, leaving and closing the door behind him lightly. He leaned against the closed door and sighed, smiling to himself before pushing off and heading over to Anduin’s room, excited and very giddy.

* * *

Anduin had just returned from constant meetings in Boralus, accompanied by guards, Genn and Jaina. He was exhausted, Azshara was missing, N’zoth was awake. He should celebrate the small victories, but worry held over any celebration. 

 

He had the last piece of his armour, the wrist plates, drop from his wrists onto the table. Anduin swore up and down there were marks on his face from that damned helmet he wore. He grumbled and massaged his wrists as he padded through the study to his room, stopping to grab the beautiful silk blanket, pushing through the door and threw himself on his bed.

 

Anduin had wished Wrathion would have been waiting. He missed him terribly, having slept by himself all week. He’s had small nightmares, very little sleep, and constant worry. The dragon, much to Anduin’s surprise, was not here. It was late, the other male was probably sleeping in his own bed. 

 

He rolled over, shoving his face in the pillow with a groan. He  _ wanted _ to see Wrathion, but would he want to see him? Especially this late? 

 

On top of the Wrathion anxiety, Anduin’s own body was fighting him for sleep, but the lower half of his body had a very different idea. He was hard and it pressed against the bed. He rolled over again, frustrated with himself. 

 

Anduin reached up to pull his hair out of its hold before shoving the same hand into his trousers, closing his eyes. 

 

He imagined, much to his dismay, Wrathion there. He imagined that his hand would replace Anduin’s and he would whisper in his ear about all the naughty, unimaginable things he would do to him. That he would bite and kiss his neck, call him names. 

 

He thought about that hot mouth over his body, nipping and sucking in places that would drive him wild. When his imagination drifted to himself bent over, bare for Wrathion, he finished in his own hand, stifling his moans by biting his own lip.

 

Anduin let himself catch his breath, the previous thought lingering in his mind. Perhaps out of curiosity, he raised his covered hand to his mouth, licking it slowly. It was oddly not bad if a little salty. He blushed brightly and wiped his hand off before pulling the blanket up around his body, resting his head against the pillow.

 

Minutes dragged on, with Anduin not being able to sleep. He tossed and turned for a while, perhaps hours. Just as he was about to sleep, a light knock was on his bedroom door. Anduin ignored it, closing his eyes and remaining silent.

 

That is, until a very quiet, “Anduin?” 

 

Anduin, in his entire life, has never moved as fast as he did to fling the door open, meeting Wrathion. In the split second it took Wrathion to realize that Anduin was up, the blonde nearly knocked him over with how fast he ran to hug him. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, placing a chaste kiss on the top of his messy hair. 

 

“Well, hi, Anduin. I missed you, too.”

 

Anduin mumbled a small greeting back in his shoulder, not wanting to let go to even look up at him. This warmth was instantly calming and relaxed Anduin. 

 

“Anduin, are you alright?”

 

He nodded into his shoulder, mumbling, “I don’t want to let you go.”

 

“I suppose that’s fine, however, should we get into bed? You’re cold to the touch and look exhausted. Have you slept at all?”

 

“Barely,” he sighed as he stepped back away from Wrathion. He looked up at him, letting the dragon  _ see _ the exhaustion that lingered. “I found it hard to sleep without you in my presence. It could have also been the stress of this entire… ordeal.” He moved over to the bed, crawling to the middle of it.

 

“I see. Have you had any attacks recently?”

 

“One. It was after one of my nightmares.”

 

“ _ One _ of your nightmares?” Worry flashed through Wrathion’s eyes as he kicked off his boots before climbing next to Anduin, situating himself so that the king could rest his head on his chest. “Have you had more?”

 

“Yes, a few,” Anduin responded lightly. “They were awful, but I had to press on.”

 

“Do you wish to talk about them?”

 

Silence filled the room before Anduin sighed. “There was one of them, three nights prior. The entire palace was dark, like… like it was filled with void. The stench was awful, like something was rotting. I walked up the incline to the throne room, and perched on it was… well, Sylvanas. She was sitting there, waiting. Her bow was leaning on the throne, her arrows nearby. Light, it smelled  _ so  _ bad.” He paused, looking up at Wrathion, who was studying Anduin. 

 

“Anyway, once she saw me, she pushed off the throne, greeting me. Called me her little lion. She walked up to me, and I did not once flinch or move away. Sylvanas ran her fingers down my entire body, praising me for… for something. She brought her fingers back up to my neck, held her hand around her. She was mad that I did not… I was not wearing something she told me I should have been. I assume I was to be leashed, to become her…  _ little lion _ . She pushed and pulled me to the throne and pushed me into it before climbing…” His face twisted up into disgust. “She crawled onto my lap and demanded that I…” He shuddered, wanting to forget the thought. 

 

“It was awful. I woke up in a cold sweat and barely made it to a bathroom to throw up. I think it was Jaina that found me several hours later, still sick.”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, Anduin. I was not there for you.”

 

“I made it through, I’m fine.” He closed his eyes, resting his head back on Wrathion’s chest. His hand came up to run through the golden, tangled locks. 

 

“I know, but I wish I was with you those nights. Not just the nights of the nightmares, but every night.”

 

Anduin laughed lightly, and it filled Wrathion’s heart with joy. “Since when did you become the master of romance?”

 

“I had a lot of time to think of catchy pickup lines. I thought about you a lot, actually. Did you think about me?” He sang the last question softly, to tease Anduin.

 

“Well, duh. I love you. Why wouldn’t I think about you?” Wrathion blushed lightly, thankful Anduin couldn’t see it. “My mind likes to… travel within its own domain.”

 

“Oh? What did you think about?” 

 

“Mmm.” Anduin hummed, a blush dusting his face. “That’s my secret.”

 

“Yeah? Was it that sexy?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Oh-ho! It was! Tell me, my dear king. Would you enlighten a dragon?”

 

Anduin shoved at him, embarrassed. “Oh, put a sock in it. You’re bullying me!”

 

“Oh no! What shall I ever do? Would the king have me sent to the dungeons to rot?” He feigned pain, being dramatic. 

 

The blonde pushed himself up, silencing Wrathion with a kiss to the lips. It was the kind of kiss that was not entirely innocent, rather bordering on the edge. It left them both breathless when Anduin pulled away, blushing and darting his eyes back down to his lips. 

 

“I…” Anduin’s voice betrayed him, cracking as he spoke. “I want to kiss you again. May I?”

 

“How kingly. Someone’s been keeping up proper etiquette while he was away.” Anduin looked very impatient as he waited for an answer. “Yes, my dear king. You may do what you wish with my lips.”

 

Anduin’s eyes lit up before he closed them, pressing his lips against Wrathion’s. The dragon’s arm wrapped around Anduin’s shoulders, pulling him closer as they kissed. They were a perfect fit for each other, lips and bodies melding and moving with perfect time.

 

The blonde ended up perched on Wrathion’s hips when they pulled away, Wrathion lingering his fingers on his cheek. “You look,” he was breathless. “Exhausted,” he finished. 

 

Anduin swayed, closing his eyes and leaning against the warm hand. “I feel exhausted.” Wrathion carefully led the king off his hips, laying back under the blanket and on his chest.

 

“Rest, then. It would do us both some good.”

 

He nodded lightly, yawning again before relaxing against him. 

 

They both fell asleep quickly, exhaustion taking over. 

\--

Wrathion woke up first, blinking away sleep and the small tears that pricked at the corner of his eyes. He looked down at Anduin, who was sleeping soundly curled up into his warmth. He smiled, stroking the hair. 

 

He remained still, resting his head against the pillows behind him. “Hair like sun, eyes like Pandarian sapphires. I am one lucky dragon,” he clicked his tongue and closed his eyes. 

 

Anduin’s arms twitched slightly, signaling his arousal. His eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the light with a small groan. “Five more minutes, Auntie, please.” 

 

“Anduin, if I was Jaina, this would be a rather awkward position to be in.” He peeked under the blanket to confirm that their legs were tangled with each other’s, Anduin’s hand slightly under his shirt. “Not a position for family, I would have to say.”

 

Anduin groaned again and pulled the blanket up over his face, the top of his head peeking out. “Lemme sleep.”

 

“I will consider it,” he laughed lightly at the way Anduin was acting. “However, I doubt your Auntie would allow you to hide in bed all day with me.” 

 

A loud, unhappy groan came from under the blanket. “Don’t wanna go!” 

 

Wrathion chuckled, bending himself to kiss the top of his exposed head. A slight scent hit his nose and he shuddered. “Anduin, dear. I wasn’t sure entirely of last night, but did you…?” 

 

“Did I what?”

 

He hummed softly. “Give me your hand. Please.” The blonde shoved his hand up through the top of the covers and scoot himself down, his hair disappearing beneath. Wrathion grasped onto the wrist of the hand given to him, and brought it up to his face, lightly brushing his nose against the palm before inhaling.

 

Wrathion paused, released the hand, and grinned to himself before asking, “My, my, Anduin. Were you touching yourself to me?”

 

Anduin went red under the covers and snatched his hand back, covering his face. 

 

“Anduin.” He moved to tug the blanket off him to see the king hiding behind his hands. “Is someone… embarrassed?”

 

“Shut up!” Anduin rolled onto his stomach, hiding his face in the pillows. Muffled, he added, “How else do I deal with those problems?”

 

“Those  _ problems _ are natural, young king.” Wrathion slid himself down, whispering into his ear, “And I know someone more than willing to assist you.”

 

A small knock at the door interrupted them and Wrathion scowled. “Anduin?” A strong, feminine voice that could only belong to Jaina spoke. “We… should talk. You need to figure out how to publically address the city on your… ongoing courtship with Wrathion. It’s something that cannot be put off forever.”

 

Anduin groaned again, loud enough for her to hear. 

 

Wrathion cleared his throat. “Jaina, as entertaining as that sounds, I can imagine Anduin is exhausted from the past several days of battle and war talk.”

 

“Oh!  _ Oh.  _ Wrathion, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were in there. I, wow. Alright, I’ll leave you two-”

 

Anduin, during her realization, kicked his legs over the bed and opened the door, wearing his light cloth, blushing brightly and stammering through his sentence. “Wrath just spent the night with me. Not like that! Jaina!” His voice cracked at the last syllable and he cursed under his breath. “We slept. That’s all.”

 

Jaina blinked several times, her hands level with her chest. “Yes, alright. I do not doubt that for one moment, however, Wrathion seems to be having trouble keeping a straight face.” Anduin glanced over his shoulder to see Wrathion stifling his laughter behind his hand and holding his side. “Either way, this needs to be discussed soon. Genn is furious, and keeps demanding an answer.” 

 

“I know, I know.” Anduin sighed, annoyed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We will figure this out in due time. I’ve been a little preoccupied with N’zoth and my own exhaustion.” He looked at Jaina and concern flashed on his face. “How badly injured are you?” 

 

He could see the remains of bruises on her face, but her current clothing hid her arms, her neck, her legs. Even her fingers and hands were covered by gloves. Anduin could only imagine…

 

“No one gets away without a few scars to tell a story, Anduin. I am not an exception, and I will wear these proudly, despite our failure.”

 

“Anduin, she’s fine. That blue dragon helped her yesterday.”

 

The king raised an eyebrow at Jaina. “What happened to breaking things off?”

 

“I,” She glared at Wrathion as she finally lowered her hands. “We…  _ he _ came to  _ me _ . He said he had a promise and he intended to keep it. Kalec shows love for me, and I do him. It just… can’t be right now.”

 

Anduin sighed and pushed the door open wider so he could hug her. “I wish you both the best, and can hope that you both find a path suitable for both of your needs and desires.”

 

“Listen to the kid, Jaina.”

 

He mumbled something about not being a kid as Jaina smiled, hugging the boy back. “When did the little kid I remember in Theramore become grown and wise? What about the kid who ran face-first into a wall thinking my painting was a portal?”

 

“Jaina!” 

 

She laughed, releasing him. “Beyond my request for the courting decision, you two both have a guest.”

 

Wrathion raised his eyebrows, catching Jaina’s attention. “Who?”

 

“You’ll see. She’s right outside of the study. I’ll keep her company in the war room while you two make yourselves more… acquainted with clothing.” Jaina smiled lightly, before crinkling her nose. “And perhaps a bath.” 

 

Jaina and Anduin exchanged a few more words, and a farewell before he closed the door, turning around and grabbing some clothes from the floor. Hopefully, they were clean, but they were better than what he was wearing currently.

 

“A female guest for the both of us, huh?” Wrathion tapped his finger to his lips and winked at Anduin, who was collecting things for a quick bath. “Oh, the wonders it could lead to.”

 

“I’ll have to pass on that,” commented Anduin. “I’d prefer to be alone with you in that case. I’m gonna go bathe quickly, I suggest you at least… put some more clothes on.” 

 

He shrugged as the blonde disappeared. Somehow, overnight, his shirt and pants ended up on the floor.

 

* * *

The two of them were decently put together. Anduin wore a green silk shirt and even allowed Wrathion to braid his hair once more before they left. The dragon wore a borrowed Stormwind City shirt and a pair of pants, keeping his usual boots on. His hair was also braided, as he was too lazy for extreme formalities. 

 

They walked down to the war room together, talking about the good parts of his week gone. They turned the corner and Wrathion’s eyes widened for a moment.

 

Anduin glanced where he was looking, and saw a bright red mane of hair on an elf. She moved fast, bounding the dragon in her arms and against her chest.

 

“Oh, Wrathion!” Alexstrasza exclaimed, excited and very happy. “Oh, how I missed hearing from you!” She smothered him in her large breasts, holding and hugging him tightly.

 

Jaina was the one to lightly touch her shoulder, alerting her quietly. She released Wrathion but kept her hands on his arms. 

 

“Allie!” He used Chromie’s nickname, which she was perfectly fine with. “It’s nice to see you, yes. What… what brings you to Stormwind? Especially for Anduin and I?”

 

“Well, well. You  _ know _ news spreads fast.” Her red eyes darted over to Anduin. “Oh my, look how much you’ve grown!” She released the other dragon, hurrying over to Anduin and hugging him just the same. “Jaina did say you grew, but I did not expect this! No, no, no! I’m so very surprised!” She released him, stepping back before studying him. “I do say that Wrathion found a good mate.”

 

“Allie!” Wrathion’s voice cracked slightly and he coughed it off, blushing red.

 

“Mate?” Anduin blinked at the use of her word. 

 

“Partners, lovers, courting, it’s all the same.” The dragon aspect grinned at him. She turned her attention back to Wrathion, who was recovering from his coughing. “As I said, news travels  _ fast _ between dragons. Not to mention, I  _ am _ the Life-Bender dragon aspect.”

 

“Well, Allie, you seem to mention it often.” 

 

The tanned dragon frowned, her high-elven form’s ears drooping as she did. It lasted only a few seconds before a smile spread, her ears perking back up. “Either way! It’s been a while since there was a human-dragon relationship.” She jerked her head over to Jaina, “Kalec and Jaina were one of the last we heard about, and it’s been several years since their beginning.”

 

“And end,” Wrathion added, his eyes darting between the two females.

 

“And end,” Jaina confirmed with a nod, closing her eyes and sighed.

 

Alexstrasza gave a quick, sad smile to Jaina. “It’s been a while, though. We’re all excited.”

 

“ _ We _ ?” Anduin’s attention was caught. “What do you mean we? Who else?”

 

“Why,” The red dragon clasped her hands together. “The aspects! The dragons! We all are!  _ We _ hope to record this to help understand the… darkness that can form between a human and a dragon. Or the lack of, in this case.”

 

“So there… hasn’t been any  _ official _ records?” 

 

“No, Anduin.” She gave another sad smile. “There has not, despite the thousands of years dragons and humans have cohabited Azeroth together. We wish to be the first.”

 

Anxiety took hold of Anduin. His chest grew tight, his breaths becoming uneven. His failure as a king would not only be documented in the Horde and Alliance’s history  _ and _ storybooks but now under the dragons? He was going to fail. A gay, failed king.

 

The  _ only _ Alliance leader that failed. Failed his people. Himself. 

 

Failed Azeroth.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he spaced out, staring at nothing, thoughts running wild, heart pounding out of his chest. Wrathion was the first to notice, moving over to him when Alexstrasza and Jaina were reminiscing about old days to each other, giggling and holding each other as not to collapse to the floor in laughter.

 

“Hey,” his voice was soft, like the silk they slept in together. “You’re okay, Anduin. I don’t know what you’re going through, but I promise you, it’s okay.” His fingers brushed against the palm of Anduin’s hand before he slid them together, tangling their fingers as he did. “Do we need to go back to your room?” His red eyes darted to look outside of the war room, looking past the throne room to where he  _ knew _ there was a secret passageway. 

 

Anduin’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, taking in a slow breath. He blinked a few times, focusing his eyes on Wrathion. The ladies were still chatting away, and Anduin was thankful for the distraction Alexstrasza has created. He wanted to shake his head, to tell him, no, but his body was ahead of him, his voice tumbling out.

 

“I’m fine. I hold concern for the future. For myself.”

 

Wrathion half-smiled weakly, cupping Anduin’s cheek with his free hand. “Shall we continue onwards to the tavern? I can imagine Jaina will understand if we leave our…  _ guest _ to her.” 

 

Quickly and in a hushed tone, Wrathion instructed him to go back to his room and pack a small satchel bag with clothes for a day. He would do the same after a quick discussion with Jaina and meet him in his study. It was a dumb plan that might get them both, more so Wrathion, in trouble, but it offered a break for both of them. It was so stupid, it might actually work. 

 

Once Anduin turned away and left the room, Wrathion turned to face the females. He swallowed, suddenly nervous about his plan. 

 

“Jaina,” he drawled as he approached, sitting on the war table and promptly knocking over a few Horde airships. “I have a request to ask of you.” Two sets of eyes landed on Wrathion as he stretched back, knocking over Horde soldiers this time. “Anduin and I wish to spend some…  _ alone _ time together. We have some discussing to do after he was rushed from me one night.” 

 

Alexstrasza grinned. “You absolutely must record any after effects, any notable happenings! We must absolutely record this, Wrathion. It is of utmost importance for us to be able to understand these… this madness. Jaina and Kalecgos had a rather special type of relationship, and some were recorded.”

 

“Alex!”

 

“Only, only part of it! I swear! Your name will be removed from the record if that’s what you request. We still respect privacy, especially when you were not aware of our watching eyes.” She turned back to address Wrathion. “You  _ must _ . I ask of you nicely, Wrathion.”

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, dramatically sighing. “I will discuss that with Anduin.” His eyes met Jaina’s. “Do I have your permission to leave us  _ alone _ tonight? No posted guards, no check-ins. Nothing. Left and Right will keep us safe, as they have prior.”

 

“I have no doubt Anduin will be safe within palace walls with you  _ and  _ those bodyguards. Can’t tell where the two are half the time. I swear, one of them sits in the kitchen and messes with everyone that walks in.” She shook her head, stray hair falling in her face. “Yes, I will allow you tonight alone. No guards, no random check-ins, nothing.”

 

He studied Jaina and Alexstrasza. “I have your promise?”

 

“I swear upon the Light, Wrath. I would not dare to upset Anduin during these troubling times, either.”

 

Wrathion nodded once before pushing himself off the table, turning to it and smiling at the toppled over Horde ships, soldiers and towers. “One day, this table will reflect reality.” 

 

The two females blinked and looked at each other as Wrathion left the war room, making his way to his own room. A smile was upon his face, and he was definitely ready.

* * *

 

As promised, they met in Anduin’s study. Anduin’s face was much happier than it was earlier, a grin and a gleam in his eyes. There was a bag on the floor, and he was dressed in what Wrathion liked to call “commoner clothing”. His hair was tied back, and he was clean.

 

Wrathion dropped his own bag down, dressed similarly. He even wore his hair down, past his shoulders. Much to his surprise, Anduin was holding something in his hand. 

 

“What is that?” He motioned to his closed, outreached hands. 

 

“Oh! Well, I… I realized the other day that your ear is pierced. I dug through some jewelry, and I have plenty of different stying earrings, however, this little… trip of yours demands some downgrading, but I’ve seen most of the city people wear something like this.” He opened his hand, blushing softly. In his hand sat a single, small gleaming earring. “Wild jade, if you couldn’t figure out the exact cut. I thought… maybe, it would…” 

 

Wrathion had crossed the room once Anduin’s hands opened, taking the earring carefully before wrapping Anduin in a large, squeezing hug. “I love it, Anduin.” He released the blushing boy efficiently slid the earring into his pierced ear and grinned at him. “Thank you.”

 

“Now, what’s this plan?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Once again, sorry for the (semi) long wait. I'll see you next update.
> 
> As always, I live off your feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Long-ish chapter (Just under 6700 words alone) to make up for the time between chapters. I kept doubting myself and had to keep rewriting parts and hating it, and so the cycle goes. 8.2.5 is coming up soon, can't wait for that content!

_ Wrathion had crossed the room once Anduin’s hands opened, taking the earring carefully before wrapping Anduin in a large, squeezing hug. “I love it, Anduin.” He released the blushing boy efficiently slid the earring into his pierced ear and grinned at him. “Thank you.” _

_ “Now, what’s this plan?” _

* * *

Anduin couldn’t help but feel nervous, despite Wrathion’s reassuring that his plan would work, allowing them to both get some proper relaxation and privacy. He explained his plan, not once, not twice, but five times just to ease Anduin’s anxiety. 

 

He was still anxious, though. 

 

Anduin remained anxious when they slipped through the secret pathways to get out of the castle so they stumbled out of the back of it, where guards were not posted. 

 

Wrathion paused before bending, rubbing his fingers in the dirt and turned to Anduin, wiping it on his face. “You look too clean, too much like you.” 

 

“You look too…”  _ Sexy _ , he finished in his own mind. He blushed, “handsome,” he finished at last. 

 

“My, thank you. What a compliment!” Wrathion had a crooked grin on his face as he bowed low, kissing Anduin’s hand. “We need to move, Anduin. Time spent here is time wasted between us.”

 

“Y-yeah, sure. Lead the way.”

 

As Wrathion tied his hair back into a ponytail, borrowing one of Anduin’s ties, he was still anxious. Wrathion led him through the city, through winding alleys and groups of people. He felt everyone knew who he was, what his relationship was, and that they were all looking at him and scorning him. 

 

He didn’t realize how far he was into his own mind until he ran into Wrathion’s chest. 

 

“Anduin?” The blonde didn’t respond, and Wrathion spun on his heel to make sure he was still there. “Anduin,” he ran right into his chest, nearly knocking them over. Thankfully, Wrathion’s reflexes were quick enough to prevent both of them from tumbling. 

 

His blue eyes tracked up to meet Wrathion’s. “My name isn’t common,  _ Markus _ . We need to be careful.”

 

“Mm. You’re right, sorry  _ Connor _ .” The dragon placed a light kiss on his forehead. “Are you feeling ill? You did not respond to me.”

 

“I… yeah. Just thinking, you know.” 

 

He hugged the blonde close before stepping back, throwing a glance behind his shoulder. “We’re here.” 

 

Anduin looked at the building behind him, worn and old. Some bricks were missing, boards over most of the windows, spiderwebs on a broken pane and on the door and it was small. “I didn’t think there were any… abandoned houses in Stormwind.”

 

“It’s only partially abandoned. I bought it a long time ago, under a different name. I haven’t touched it since I disappeared, but I sent Left and Right the other day on an  _ important _ mission.”

 

“Am I to assume  _ important _ means cleaning?”

 

“...perhaps. Left likes organizing, and Right dislikes messy rooms, so it was a win-win situation.” He chuckled lightly at Anduin’s glare, digging in his pocket as he turned around and walked up to the door. Wrathion produced a small silver key from his search and slid it into the door’s lock before twisting it, and pushing the door open, holding it for Anduin. “Come on in, Connor, dear.” 

 

Anduin blushed lightly, chuckling as he stepped past the threshold of the old house. He glanced around, smiling at the notes of Pandaria around the house. The entire house seemed smaller than his very large study, but it made him feel grounded… safe. To the left of them was a small kitchen. It was hardly more than a sink, a stove, a small refrigerator, and a short counter. There were a few cabinets that Anduin assumed held kitchenware. The far corner on the same side, there was a bed with a few blankets of reds and blues and greens folded neatly, and three small pillows. 

 

“Anduin?” He stepped in and closed the door behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Mm?”

 

Wrathion let him look around, a smile plastered to his face as he watched the blonde’s face light up. 

 

Anduin saw to the right there was a large rug with a ton of pillows and blankets scattered in front of a small fireplace, with one loveseat sat near the boarded-up window. The back corner was walled in, he assumed it was a small bathroom. 

 

“Why are the windows boarded, Wrath?”

 

“Well, I was gone for a while. Damages from previous storms, kids breaking in. There were repairs done by some good samaritans, but,” He moved over to near the loveseat and pulled the boards off with ease, showing a cracked pane to prove his point. “Sometimes just age wears down a house. Perhaps the next time you leave, I’ll come and decorate and clean this.”

 

Anduin wandered over to a wall lined with bookshelves, glancing at them. “And  _ you _ gave  _ me _ shit for my collection?” He pulled a thin book out and opened it. “The pages are stuck!”

 

“Listen, sometimes you have to get creative when you hide.”

 

Anduin rolled his eyes as Wrathion yanked another set of boards off the other window. 

 

“It’s not much, but I did use to call it home when I was here. It’s-”

 

“Small,” Anduin finished, “I like it.” He put away the thin, messy book and made his way to Wrathion, sliding his hand into the others. “Too bad I only have one day to be here.”

 

“Thankfully, it’s fairly early. We get the rest of today and most of tomorrow together.” He squeezed Anduin’s hand. “Now, we both should eat. I’m assuming you remember most of your cooking lessons from Pandaria?”

 

Anduin blushed and laughed lightly. “I hardly remember anything, if I’m to be honest. I think I can still fillet a fish?” He offered weakly, looking at him.

 

“I doubt the two stocked us with fish, Anduin.” Wrathion released Anduin’s hand and stalked over to the refrigerator, opening it and taking note of the stock. “Apples, pears, eggs, milk. Hm. Oh! There’s some chicken and I  _ think _ beef. Damn those idiots, not labeling that. Seems like there’s also green pepper, onion, carrot…”

 

Wrathion’s face scrunched up as he studied the contents. “It’s easy enough for you to make with me. How about a simple beef stew? I could also make an apple tart. I  _ know _ I have flour somewhere…”

 

Anduin smiled as he climbed into the love seat, watching Wrathion scurry through the cupboards. 

 

“This, Wrathion, is pretty… lighthearted of you.” He cringed at himself. “The words I want seem to fail me when I’m with you.” 

 

The darker male smiled to himself as he pulled out a deep pot. “How sweet. Perhaps you can use that tongue on something other than words. Now, Anduin, get over here.” He snapped his fingers and pointed on the ground next to him. “I need you to cut up onions and carrots.”

 

Anduin groaned loudly, “This is your idea of relaxing?”

 

“Yes. I find cooking to be a great relaxation technique, as well as a good way to bond and spend time together. Now get your kingly ass over here and chop up the damn vegetables.”

 

He pushed himself up from the loveseat, groaning louder as he did, dragging himself to Wrathion’s side as he filled up the pot up with a liquid from a glass container and set it on the stove. He handed Anduin a knife and jerked his head over to the fridge before he grabbed a pan.

 

The blonde opened the fridge and reached to grab the carrots. “Beef, please,” Wrathion asked as he dug out a pan to sear the meat before he made the rest of the stew. The blonde obeyed, grabbing it from the fridge and held it out for Wrathion to grab. Once he did, Anduin grabbed the carrots and onions from the fridge and set them on the counter. 

 

He angled the knife to chop the vegetables before his wrist was grabbed. “Did you wash those, Anduin?”

 

“Shit. Sorry.” He set the knife down and moved the vegetables over to the sink, turning the water on, which came out surprisingly clear and cold. He returned them to the counter and spared a glance to the dragon, who was searing the meat. 

 

Wrathion caught Anduin glancing at him and gave him a nod. Anduin smiled and angled his knife again before beginning to slice the carrots. Sure, they were a little uneven, but they would work. He began to cut the onions by slicing them in quarters, coring it, and then continued to dice them up. They stung his eyes, but he was thankful that they were easy to cut.

 

Proud, he set the knife down and noticed a small cut on his thumb. “I’ll be damned, Anduin. You can still at least cut vegetables,” Wrathion commented as he dumped the meat into the pot. 

 

“Not to sound like an idiot, but how does this house have running water  _ and _ a working stove?”

 

“Oh, you poor sheltered king.” Wrathion chuckled as he lit the stove, under the pot, himself. “The stove is partially working. I haven’t had it repaired since I put it in, but I manage. Someone else may not, however. It may be an ungodly looking thing on the outside and in, but some of this is a simple luxury that I refused to go without. The sink runs cold, and I often have to heat the water myself, but the shower runs hot. They’re both connected to the canal somehow, and that is beyond my knowledge. I’m sure you could find a commoner to inform you if you were that interested.”

 

“No, no,” Anduin moved alongside Wrathion, dumping in his own cut-up ingredients as Wrathion chopped up a few others; green and red peppers, mushrooms and some green peppers. “I was just curious, I’ve never really been inside of a…  _ normal _ home. It’s always been the palace, tents, and the like. Pandaria was no different, however, their ovens and stoves ran on wood, I think.”

 

Wrathion nodded as he kissed the top of Anduin’s head. “As odd as it sounds, this is relaxing. I hope you’ll agree, being away from the palace and  _ interruptions _ ,” he added with a wink. Anduin blushed and looked towards the pot. 

 

“Now what?”

 

“We wait.”

* * *

 

Much to Anduin’s dismay, the stew was delicious. As were the potatoes that Wrathion remembered he had and made them into a quick dish of mashed potatoes. Instead of sitting at a table, like they usually did at the palace, they sat on the rug with the pillows and blankets stacked around them. 

 

“What did all of this cost?”

 

“Probably less than a gold, Anduin.”

 

“Really?” He peeked over his bowl, meeting Wrathion’s eyes.

 

“I know it may not be the best lunch in Azeroth, but it was either my place or an inn. I would prefer to avoid the looks an innkeeper may give us if things escalate,” he replied calmly before stuffing a large spoonful of potatoes in his mouth. “Besides, to  _ really _ get away from that damned palace is to leave it.”

 

“But I  _ did _ leave it. Remember? A whole week.” 

 

“That wasn’t leaving it, Anduin. You brought half of the damned palace with you when you left. Do you know how much I missed you in that week? I shaved like, twice, a day just in case you came back.”

 

Anduin paused, setting the bowl down. “Wait, wait, wait.  _ Shave _ ?”

 

Wrathion grinned, holding his own bowl in one hand as the other hand rubbed his chin. “Of course. I actually had a beard before I showed up in front of your throne, on my knees. Shaved it the few days before, with the help of Left. I guess she used to help her husband shave every few days.”

 

“That’s so not fair! I’m  _ older _ than you and I can’t grow one!” Anduin crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. Wrathion, in response, closed the space between them after he set his bowl on the rug, and ran his own tongue along Anduin’s exposed one.

 

The blonde yelped, blushed a beet red and fell onto his back, covering his mouth with his hands. The dragon crawled over him, keeping Anduin between his legs and arms, grinning down at him. “How did that work out for you, my king?”

 

“Fuck you,” Anduin mumbled, glaring at him. “You’re a bully.”

 

“Mmhm. I like to call it,” Wrathion leaned down to his ear, licking the lobe lightly before nibbling on it, “ _ teasing _ . It’s something you would know about if you read those so-called hobby books of yours.”

 

“It’s not a hobby book, it’s-”

 

“A sex book, Anduin. You may be small,” he placed a kiss near his ear, “naive,” another kiss, “and sometimes foolish.” He kissed his jawline softly, “but you are not that clueless, my king. You have those books for a reason.” Wrathion pulled away from his jaw, looking at the bright red face of Anduin.

 

“I, well, I-” He stuttered through his words a few times before groaning and looking away from Wrathion’s ruby eyes. “Yes. I, I know they are.” He lowered his hands, still blushing furiously. “I tried to teach myself some of the…  _ tricks. _ ”

 

“Were you any good?”

 

“Of course!” 

 

Wrathion raised an eyebrow in question as he moved off Anduin, allowing him to sit up, as he sat on his knees in front of him. 

 

“...not. I was not. My fingers are too clumsy to properly tie anything. I ended up having to actually cut the damned rope off.”

 

“ _ That _ sounds more like you,” Wrathion laughed, getting off his knees, opting to sit comfortably. His legs stretched out around Anduin. “I believe I have some rope around here. I could show you.”

 

Anduin chuckled lightly, pushing Wrathion lightly. “Come on. I couldn’t!”

 

“Why not? It’s not like you’re in the palace, worrying about dear Auntie bursting in. Left and Right wouldn’t say a damned thing to anyone. I don’t think either are here, actually. I believe they are keeping people away from your door. I’m sure Alex understands the… well, relationship.”

 

Anduin blushed lightly and crossed his legs, looking up at Wrathion. “Fine. Teach me, Wrath. Tie me up.” He held out his wrists to him. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I am. What more do I have to say other than, ‘ _ tie me up _ ’?”

 

Wrathion smiled and sat up after mumbling to Anduin to stay there and close his eyes. He obeyed and sat still as Wrathion moved across the small house to crouch down beside the bed, looking under the bed. Once he found what he was searching for, he returned to Anduin, unraveling the silky ropes in his hands, smiling softly at Anduin, who was squirming in his spot. 

 

“As much as I love you, my dear, you might’ve made a mistake letting me do this.” Wrathion purred softly as he took a smaller rope, and used it to knot Anduin’s wrists together. “Open your eyes.”

 

Anduin obeyed, again, and saw the intricate, yet delicate and beautiful, way the red silk was tied and knotted around his wrists. “I thought you were teaching me?” 

 

“Maybe later. I’m more interested in tying you up and earning some delicious sounds-”

 

“Wrath!” Anduin’s voice cracked and raised to a high squeak. 

 

“I have plenty more rope, my dear king,” the darker man leaned down and kissed Anduin’s lips lightly. He stretched out another piece of silk rope, blue, and smiled down. “I am going to-”

 

Light knocks rapped on the door. They both paused, unsure of the knocking. It came again, louder and surer. Wrathion swore and dropped the rope, nodding lightly at Anduin to stay as he undid the intricate design with a few quick movements. He approached the door and opened it as the person who was standing had his arm raised, as if ready to knock again. 

 

Wrathion scowled at the two in front of him. There were two guards standing, one male, one female. The lack of helmets and a shield proved to Wrathion that they were not ordinary guards, however. Maybe special recruits from the training grounds?

 

“Hello?” The taller, male guard interrupted his thoughts. Was he talking earlier?

“Yes, forgive me. How may I help the Stormwind guard?”

 

The guard narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat, unrolling a piece of paper. “As I was saying, the owner of this house is… Winged Dark?”

 

“He was a Night Elf warrior, it was his name that he carried,” Wrathion lied quickly. “I am his adoptive son, Markus.”

 

“Well,  _ Markus _ , the Alliance is in need of more soldiers and homeowners in lower districts are being conscripted.”

 

Anduin’s attention was caught, but he did not move yet. Wrathion blinked a few times at the guard before sporting a frown. “I am not from Stormwind, sir. I’m from Boralus. The house I gained by inheritance after my father met his demise during the Cataclysm.”

 

“If you would let me finish, _ Mr. Dark _ , you would understand that heritage or race does not exclude a person from conscription.”

 

“No, but my wealth does? The house may be in the lower district, but I am  _ not _ a mere peasant.”

 

Wrathion clenched his teeth as he glared down the two guards, the female, obviously younger and new, took a step back and kept her hand on her sword. 

 

The blonde sighed and got up from his spot, striding over to the door to meet the glare of the male soldier. “What’s happening?”

 

“They would like to  _ conscript _ us,” gritted Wrathion in a low voice.

 

Anduin looked past Wrathion to the guard. “Sir, what is your name.”

 

“Justin Mallock.”

 

“Justin, who sent orders for lower residents to be conscripted?”

 

“Why the hell should you care? Listen, you  _ both _ are to be sent to war, and they will be expecting you two in a week.” The male spit towards them and dropped the piece of paper to the floor, turning and stomping away. 

 

The shorter, smaller female stepped forward and picked up the dropped paper, ripping it up. “I sincerely apologize,” she bowed lightly. “Justine Demalier suggested we drafted lower districts, but it was a mere suggestion.” She looked back up, casting a glance between both of them. “I will not speak of this if you chose not to draft yourselves. It should be voluntary and Justin… he’s… intolerant. I’m sorry.” She bowed again. “May the Light be with both of you.” She turned on her heel and hurried down the path her male counterpart did.

 

Wrathion’s hands twitched as they held onto the door, tighter and tighter. Anduin set his hand on top of Wrathion’s and closed the door gently. 

 

“Damn all of them.” 

 

“It’s okay. I’m… glad this was brought to my attention. I knew something wasn’t right, as this part is usually… bustling. I remember the markets around here. Makes sense most of them were conscripted if this Justin guy took matters in his own hands.” Anduin smiled lightly, trying to catch the other’s eyes. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of it when we return.”

 

The dragon met the beautiful blue eyes of Anduin with a weak nod. 

 

“Until then, maybe I can… offer some sort of a distraction.” As Anduin spoke, he slowly pressed Wrathion against the door, blushing beet red as he did. Wrathion noticed the reddening of his ears and let himself be controlled. One hand kept one of Wrathion’s owns against the door, and the other rested on his chest.

 

“Oh?” 

 

Anduin’s lean fingers trailed down Wrathion’s body, nervously chewing on his own bottom lip as his fingers hooked onto Wrathion’s trousers. “May… I?” 

 

“Show me what you can do, my little lion.”

 

He paused and blushed again, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. Determination set in Anduin and he opted to slide the hand on the other’s trousers up Wrathion’s thin shirt against the warm skin. The dragon took a sharp breath in as Anduin’s fingers brushed, then teased, one of his nipples. 

 

“ _ Tuor*, _ ” breathed Wrathion as he closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the door. “ _ Throdenilt xtirl**... _ ”

 

Anduin paused, furrowing his brows. “You _ have _ to teach me that.” 

 

“Silence, Anduin.” His free hand moved to Anduin’s locks, tangling his fingers and pressing the head towards his own neck. “ _ Smunsou ve _ ,” he growled before repeating in the common language, “ _ Bite me _ .”

 

“I, I… are you… sure?”

 

One of the glowing eyes opened. “ _ Now. _ ” 

 

The king stumbled with his words a few more times, trying and failing only to give up and obey Wrathion’s simple request. As he nibbled on places of Wrathion’s neck, the hand that was playing under his shirt clawed its way down, leaving a set of marks trail downwards. 

 

Wrathion groaned as the other’s hands slid into his trousers. Anduin blinked, and then found himself in Wrathion’s place, both hands pinned up by one of the dragon’s, and his ruby-red eyes staring into him. “You drive me absolutely  _ insane _ .” He cleared his throat and released Anduin, turning back to their previous spot. “Let’s… let’s continue our  _ lesson _ .” 

 

“I… Wrath!” His voice cracked and his chest grew heavy with anxiety. How did he screw up? Did he push it too far? Was he mad at him that he was slow and inexperienced?

 

“ _ Ahem _ ,” Wrathion was now seated, holding the beautiful red silk rope in his hands. “Perhaps we should wait until the sun goes down before we attempt to… tame the beast.” Anduin noticed a light blush on his face and how awkwardly he sat. “We were in the middle of a lesson, anyway.” 

 

Anduin took his seat across from Wrathion, on the floor, and held out his wrists. Wrathion shook his head and placed the rope in his hands before holding out his own. “What?”

 

“We’ll start with an easy one. Don’t be afraid to do it too tight, I can handle the pressure. Now, match the ends of the rope to each other, and run them through the loop.” As Anduin did, he slipped his hands in. “Usually, you want them no more than a foot apart. Now, loop the ends, which are called the tails, around as much as you wish. Good, slide the tails through the loop from earlier. Wrap the tails around the middle, tightly.” 

 

Anduin awkwardly left the leftover ends hanging from the ties. “It’s… messy. Very messy.”

 

“It’s your first time, it’s okay.” Wrathion’s lips twitched up into a smile. “However,” he moved his wrists around and hooked a thumb into a part of the rope before pulling it apart. “I shouldn’t be able to get out of it easily.”

 

“Huh. I thought it was tight enough…”

 

“It’s like an enemy, my lion. Not enough to kill, but enough to incapacitate.” 

 

“That’s… Wrath, that’s weird. I don’t see you as my enemy.”

 

“Hmm. Well, that’s a shame. That makes this a little less fun.”

 

“Makes what-” Anduin was interrupted as Wrathion practically pounced onto him, pressing him onto the floor as he moved quickly, intricately knotting his wrists. 

 

“This.” His eyes seemed to glow brighter as the rays of the setting sun shone through the half boarded-up window. “How much can a dragon play with its prey before it gives in?”

  
“Wrath, I…  _ what _ on Azeroth are you doing?” Anduin shifted awkwardly, trying to will down his own enthusiasm.

 

The dragon growled lowly into Anduin’s ear, nipping at it before kissing down to his neck.

 

“Hey! W-watch the bites, someone’s going to notice!”

 

Wrathion grumbled and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. “You know, Allie most likely noticed my scent all over you.”

 

“S-scent?”

 

“Scent. My scent. Each dragon, and most humans, have their own… specific scent. Allie’s, much as her role is, smells like a mix between fire and rain. I’ve been told I smell like a fresh campfire. Kalec, to me, smells like mana-infused water.” Wrathion slowly sat up, on Anduin’s legs, as he explained. 

 

“What do I smell like?”

 

“What  _ do _ you smell like?” He leaned down again, placing his nose near his neck and shoulder and inhaled. “Sweet. Almost like… oranges. There’s also a flower in there, one with tart nectar. It’s very intoxicating.” He sat back up and shivered. “Very much so. It’s why I try to avoid inhaling you.”

 

“Should I be flattered or worried that you see me as a sweet treat?” Anduin chuckled, closing his eyes. “Either way, you’d still devour me.”

 

“Maybe so. Not much in a way you’d dislike.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Only if you ask nicely.”

 

“Kiss me,” Anduin answered bluntly. After Wrathion didn’t move, he added, “ _ please.” _

 

“As you wish, my king.” Wrathion moved to lay beside Anduin, only to pull him up onto him. Anduin’s hands sat on Wrathion’s chest, keeping his balance as best as he could with restrained wrists, and allowed himself to be led down to Wrathion’s lips. 

 

Wrathion let Anduin set himself up after a few moments, licking his lips slowly as he watched the blonde blush. “You have no idea how mad you drive me.”

 

“Tell me,” Anduin rasped out weakly, meeting his eyes and clutching the front of his shirt. 

 

He slowly moved his hands to grab onto Anduin’s arms, digging his nails in. “I want to take that pretty face of yours and ruin it. Or even to dig these fingers in a much softer part of flesh as I slam-”

 

“Oh, Light, Wrath. I’m… gonna have to ask you to stop there for now.”

 

His nails dug deeper into Anduin’s arms. “I want to make that throat of yours go raw screaming my name.”

 

“Wrath-”

 

“Make your skin red,  _ so red _ .”

 

“Wrathion!”

 

“Bite you until you bleed-”

 

Anduin winced as his grip tightened and he pulled away, tumbling off the dragon. “Light above,  _ Wrathion! _ ” 

 

Wrathion’s hands clenched a few times at nothing, blinking as he did. His breathing slowed and he swallowed a few times. After a silent minute, he cleared his throat and sat up. “I’m sorry.” He stared blankly at the newly formed welts on Anduin’s arms. “Truly. I… lost myself there. I pushed my limit. I’m sorry.” Wrathion repeated in a soft voice, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Anduin reached out his wrists, meeting Wrathion’s eyes. “It’s okay. I pushed it on. You’re not the only one to blame. Besides, we… don’t really have a guideline for this. It’s all trial and error.” Once Anduin’s wrists were free, Wrathion gently massaged them. “Wrath, I’m fine.”

 

“This time.”

 

“And last time. And the next time. And after that. I’m not frail, like Pandaria. I’m stronger.”

 

“Not strong enough to handle a dragon with no stoppers on his power.”

 

“Perhaps. I can handle you, though.” Anduin slid a hand up to cup Wrathion’s cheek. “It’s okay, though. This is all new. We’ll get through it. I love you.” 

 

“I… say that again.”

 

“We’ll get through this?” 

 

“No.”

 

A smile spread on Anduin’s face as he kissed Wrathion’s cheek, repeating softly, “I love you.”

 

“Again.”

 

“I,” Anduin placed a kiss on the opposite cheek. “Love,” a kiss on his nose. “You,” and a quick kiss on his warm, soft lips. “We’ll get through this, I swear.”

 

“I believe you.” Wrathion’s eyes darted over to the window. “It got dark quick. Who knew the day would go this fast.”

 

“Time flies by when you’re least expecting it.”

 

Wrathion smiled, his eyes softening. “I’m sorry, again. I know it wasn’t my fault, but this is why I wanted to be cautious. We don’t know how this madness will affect either of us.”

 

“I know, I know,” Anduin rolled his eyes. “We need to take it slow.”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“However, we’ll never know what limits we have until we push them. I mean, I didn’t intend to push that limit, but we would’ve had to find out one way or another. We seem to be able to handle certain experiences, but sometimes even the thought is enough to send you over the line.” Anduin eyed Wrathion as he spoke, lowering his hands into Wrathion’s incredibly warm ones. “Maybe we need to act some of those ideas of yours?” A mischevious gleam did not go unnoticed.

 

“I… don’t know. I-”

 

“Don’t want to hurt me. I know. What if I  _ want _ to be hurt?”

 

“Anduin?”

 

“What if I want you to hurt me, as you imagined? It’d let us know how much I can physically handle, see the limits that we can push. Biting, spanking, whatever, I can handle most of it.”

 

“Most?” Wrahtion raised his eyebrows. “We can’t take that risk.”

 

“I  _ want _ to take that risk.”

 

The dragon frowned, holding Anduin at arm’s length. “What if you lose it? What if  _ I  _ lose it? I can handle your strength, but I’m worried that you can’t handle mine.”

 

“So we’ll try when Left and Right can be around, to stop us.”

 

“And if they don’t?”

 

“We’ll worry about it then.”

 

“What if I trigger something, Anduin.” Worry spread throughout Wrathion’s face as he recalled the terrors Anduin would often have. He didn’t want to be the direct cause of one.

 

“I doubt it. Even if I do,  _ which is unlikely _ , you help more than I can ever put into words.” Wrathion chuckled lightly as Anduin closed the space and kissed his cheek softly. “You never let me tell you what  _ I  _ want to do to  _ you _ .” 

 

His eyebrows raised, and he lowered his head down near Anduin’s mouth. “Enlighten me, lion.”

 

Anduin’s face flushed with embarrassment, and with an attempt to lower his voice, he mumbled in Wrathion’s ear. “I want to tie you down to that bed and explore every inch of your body with my tongue. Every. Inch. Find every spot that drives you crazy and ignore them until you beg  _ and beg _ . I want you to call my name. Nothing but my name.”

 

He closed his eyes and groaned at the thought. Him? The Black Prince? Being restrained? Never during any of his escapades, he would never allow it. Though, the idea seemed ever-appealing if Anduin was doing it…

 

Anduin swallowed nervously, leaning to bite Wrathion’s ear before growling in it, “I want you to be thinking of me and  _ only  _ me when I pound you.”

 

“How very,” Wrathion cleared his throat and sat up slowly, adjusting his position. “Bold. I’d love to see my king try that.”

 

“I think I could handle it!”

 

“I’d love to see you try.” 

 

Anduin glanced at the array of silk ropes and sighed, “Slight problem, I’m not skilled enough to keep you tied down.” 

 

“That is a problem.”

 

“I have… another idea.” Anduin pushed Wrathion down slowly among the blankets scattered on the floor. He slowly had his arms stretched out to his sides, spanning across the floor. “Let this be a test of your inner strength. Don’t move those arms.” 

 

“What happens if I do?”

 

“I’ll… you’ll... “ He groaned. “I’ll stop what I’m doing.”

 

“Fair enough. Now, what is my dear lion going to do to me?”

 

Anduin straddled Wrathion, slowly dragging his fingers up to the collar of the shirt Wrathion wore. He gripped it tightly with both hands, silently thanking the Light that it was thin, and ripped the first few inches. A soft gasp came from Wrathion, and his eyes lit up with amusement and pure excitement. Anduin took it as a sign to keep going, so he slowly ripped down the rest of the shirt, exposing Wrathion’s toned chest. Light above, he was perfect in every shape and form. Anduin pushed open the shirt and lowered his chest to Wrathion’s, kissing and lightly biting where the neck and shoulder met. 

 

It was dark outside now, which meant others were at home instead of on the streets. The area still looked well-abandoned, so perhaps he would be able to make Wrathion scream without the worry of others hearing either of them.

 

Anduin smiled when Wrathion moaned softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head away. Anduin licked his lips before biting down on the smooth skin as hard as he could. 

 

“Gods!” Wrathion’s fingers twitched inwards but otherwise did not move from their position. “Again,” he breathed softly. Anduin obeyed happily, one hand raking down his chest as the other kept him propped up.

 

The free hand slid into the waist of Wrathion’s trousers, slowly edging closer and closer to the apparent erection that was grinding into Anduin’s. His voice stayed calm, and level, laughing softly. “If you could see yourself, you’d be surprised. Who knew the Black Prince could be such a degenerate?” 

 

Wrathion growled but did not move. He wanted this  _ so  _ badly, and did not dare to ruin it by disobeying Anduin’s only order. Despite his defiance, he couldn’t help the deep red that took over his face and his trousers growing tighter. 

 

“Look at my little dragon,” Anduin purred, “acting so high and mighty.”

 

He’s never once seen this side of Anduin but he loved it, wanted it.  _ Craved  _ it. His head swam with images of Anduin dominating him, ruling his body as if it was his property, which, perhaps Wrathion was willing to give up. Anything for some proper touching.

 

“Would be an utter shame leaving you like this, wouldn’t it?” The blonde’s hands slowly,  _ so slowly _ , moved further into Wrathion’s trousers, the tips of his fingers brushing against his cock. “Should your beloved king be ever so kind?”

 

“Yes,” the other responded in a weakened tone. “That’s all I want right now, Anduin, please.” 

 

Anduin hated to admit, but he liked the semi-broken dragon in front of him. His hair, usually straightened and perfect, was messy and stuck to parts of his forehead. His hands were clenched in the blanket, most likely as an attempt not to move them. His eyes, oh boy. There was a fire in them. His lips parted, and his breath was hot, like his entire body.

 

Anxiety bubbled up in his chest, suddenly worried about how far he could push Wrathion before one of them lost it. He chewed his bottom lip as Wrathion squirmed under him, arching his body just enough to keep in contact with Anduin’s fingers. 

 

“You’re being such,” Wrathion shivered as Anduin’s lips brushed against his neck, “such a virgin right now. Here you have me, pinned, ready and open to  _ whatever _ you want to do, and you’re holding out on me!” 

 

“I want to bend you over so bad, Wrath,” he paused to nip playfully at his neck. “I’m just worried.” 

 

Desperation kicked in making Wrathion whine out, “ _ Please! _ ” 

 

Anduin shushed him, pushing himself up to stand. “Bottoms off.” When Wrathion didn’t move right away, he glared at him. “Now.” 

 

He opened his mouth to question about his hands but knew better after that glare, so he made quick work of removing them before returning to his position, licking his lips as he watched Anduin strip off his shirt and toss it on the loveseat behind him. 

 

“Zyak zi lofftarientik***…”

 

“Common tongue, Wrath.” 

 

“So very,  _ very _ delicious.”

 

Anduin rolled his eyes, “Good dragon.” 

 

“Do good dragons get prizes?”

 

The blonde pushed his trousers down and kicked them off, leaving himself bare. The sly grin on his face intrigued Wrathion and kept him quiet as Anduin climbed back on top of him. He began to grind against Wrathion’s erection in a slow, mind-numbing fashion. “You’ll have to wait and see. I’d like to see how far we can break these limits.”

 

Wrathion let his head fall back onto the blankets, closing his eyes, allowing himself be teased slowly. “My only thing is-”

 

“No insertion, I know. Not until we can both quell this damned madness,” he slowly moved his hands up, setting them on Wrathion’s shoulders, his thumbs pressing against his neck. “That doesn’t mean I can’t have  _ some _ fun, though.”

 

“Careful, lion, you play with fire.”

 

Anduin chuckled lowly, putting more pressure on his throat. He noted the warm where his hands met Wrathion’s skin. “Fire seems fun, Wrath.”

 

Wrathion’s fingers twitched, his cock doing the same. “Fire, yes. Burns, no. Watch yourself, I don’t feel like explaining to Jaina where we were and what we were doing if you were to get hurt.”

 

The blonde stopped grinding against Wrathion, grinning with a dark blush. A small whimper came from the dragon as the loss of friction. Anduin removed his hands and moved himself down, taking his own cock in his hand. His opposite hand lifted Wrathion’s cock to his mouth, darting his tongue out to lick up a bead of precum. 

 

Anduin removed his hand, opting to slide the cock into his mouth and leveraging himself enough to prod Wrathion’s mouth with two fingers. The silent command was seemingly enough for him, who opened his mouth and took the fingers in. One of his canines scraped against a finger, but he sucked on them nonetheless. 

 

Blue eyes peeked up to see Wrathion’s eyes closed, his body relaxed, and his jaw moving as he sucked and licked Anduin’s fingers. He removed his fingers and lowered them, motioning for Wrathion to lift his hips slightly. 

 

It took a moment but in a slow, hesitant manner, Wrathion obeyed. Anduin took his slick fingers and prodded the hidden hole. 

 

“Anduin!” Wrathion’s voice cracked as he spoke, lifting his head. 

 

The blonde removed his hand slowly and began reaching it over to Wrathion’s hip, dragging his fingertips along the warm skin. Goosebumps formed over the skin and he grabbed on, digging his nails in. Anduin pressed himself down on Wrathion’s erection, taking in as much as his mouth could handle. 

 

“Fuck, Anduin…” His head plopped back onto the pile, his eyes squeezing shut. “The things I’d do to you…”

 

Anduin squeezed his hips, digging in his nails more in response. He kept working on Wrathion with his mouth, while he worked on himself with his hand, squeezing and thrusting into it as he needed. 

 

A low growl came from Wrathion’s throat, followed by a string of Draconic. In a quick movement, Wrathion’s hands flew to Anduin’s hair and shoved him down, a loud moan following. The strength he had kept Anduin down as long as he needed to, cumming into his mouth. Anduin’s fingers buried themselves into his hip as Wrathion buried his in the blonde locks, grinding himself in this mouth.

 

Anduin made a small choking noise that turned into a weak moan as he came into his hand. The choking continued for a few seconds until Wrathion pulled him off, allowing Anduin to finally catch his breath after swallowing what he could. 

 

Wrathion expected him to be angry, disobeying the  _ one _ order he gave him earlier. Instead, he raised his hand up to his mouth and licked up his own essence as he breathed, “ _ Again. _ ”

 

He blinked a few times at the blonde. “ _ What? _ Again? After I just-”

 

“A-gain.” Anduin stressed the syllable, his eyes meeting his with lust and determination. 

 

“Woah there, Anduin. I-I think you need to slow down a moment. I’d love to keep this up, alas, we have to return to the palace before dinner.”

 

Disappointment crossed his face.

 

“And you’re in your own mess. And mine is on your face.” 

 

A dark blush came to his face, his eyes darting away from him. 

 

“You know, I  _ do _ have a shower?”

 

Anduin shook his head. “Maybe tomorrow. You’re right. I got a little caught up. Sleep is good. Sleep sounds  _ great _ .”

 

“First,” Wrathion took Anduin’s cum-covered hand, raising it to his mouth. “We need to clean you up a bit. I’d prefer not to have to clean my sheets daily.” His other hand raised and pushed Anduin’s chin to the side, so their eyes met as he slowly licked Anduin’s hand clean. 

 

“You say sleep, yet you’re trying to entice me again.”

 

“Not trying. I  _ am _ , however, as a king, once must learn how to be patient.” 

 

“How rude!”

 

Wrathion raised an eyebrow as he dropped the one hand and reached for the other. Anduin pulled it away, but he grabbed it quick. He inspected the fingers quickly and brought one up to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick one. The act made Anduin shiver and gasp silently. 

 

“I scraped this one earlier and it was not my intention. If Jaina asks, it is a papercut.” He placed a gentle kiss to the thin cut, and let the hand drop. “I’ll give in, and clean the damned sheets again. It’s late, Anduin.”

 

Anduin nodded in agreement. Wrathion stood up, shrugging off the remains of his ripped shirt. Anduin joined him, his legs nearly failing him. The dragon smiled and wrapped one arm around the king’s shoulders and the other under his knees as he lifted him up swiftly.

 

“Light above, Wrath! Put me down!” 

 

“I will. Have faith.” He kissed Anduin’s temple as he moved them both over to the small bed, gently setting Anduin down. “Scoot.”

 

With a yawn, he did. Anduin also took the liberty of scooting himself down so he could lay his head on one of the pillows. He definitely wasn’t used to only having  _ one _ pillow to himself, but he didn’t mind it anymore once Wrathion slid in behind him. 

 

The dragon kicked off all the blankets, saving one from the floor, as he got comfortable. Anduin’s backside pressed into Wrathion’s groin, and his back was against his chest. 

 

“Shouldn’t… we put on clothes?”

 

“Clothes are for suckers, Anduin.” 

 

“Oh,” he replied softly. 

 

“Go to bed, Anduin.”

 

“Mmhm…” He nestled himself comfortably in Wrathion’s warmth and closed his eyes.

 

He slept, of course. 

 

* * *

*Want

**More touch

***So very delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for reading & commenting. I read and appreciate all of them!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also a bit long. I included the entirety of 8.2.5 (minus the Ebonhorn part, I'll include that next chapter), so this hs major spoilers ahead. I added bits of my own dialogue to the cinematics and other bits, just for myself. If you haven't played 8.2.5 and want to, I suggest you do that storyline before reading. There is a major character death, as updated in the tags. You have been warned.

_ “Go to bed, Anduin.” _

 

_ “Mmhm…” He nestled himself comfortably in Wrathion’s warmth and closed his eyes. _

 

_ He slept, of course.  _

 

 

* * *

Wrathion woke up early and only because he heard footsteps approaching his door. Slow, light ones, as if the person was trying to sneak up on the semi-abandoned house. The dragon moved quick, careful not to wake Anduin, who slept soundly and curled up on the small bed. Barefoot, silent, and now armed with a dagger he kept nearby, he moved to the door. He listened closely and heard the rustling of paper. The footsteps retreated after a moment, but Wrathion flung the door open and threw the dagger.

 

The dagger landed across the way into a wooden post, mere centimeters away from a standing orc. She turned and raised her eyebrows at Wrathion, motioning at the dagger. 

 

“Left,” Wrathion straightened out and stepped back into the dark shadows of his home, still bare naked from last night’s endeavors.

 

She nodded once at him and gestured at the dagger again. “You’re getting sloppy, my Prince.” Her voice was rough and low, “There’s been news. Right is holding back Jaina from running in the room, reminding her of the time.” Her eyes darted down quickly. “Clothes are a required item for the palace.”

 

His eyes met hers, who was clearly amused with herself. “Dismissed. Keep me aware of changes, I will return Anduin soon enough.”

 

The bodyguard pulled the dagger out of the post, throwing it down between Wrathion’s feet. “It sounded urgent, don’t delay.” In the time it took Wrathion to bend down to pick up the dagger, she was gone. 

 

The dragon closed the door behind him and walked over to the pile of blankets they sat on yesterday, digging out his and Anduin’s trousers. He frowned at the ruined shirt of his but shrugged it off as he slid on his pair of trousers. Then he slowly moved over to Anduin, who shifted on his back in the few minutes Wrathion had moved.

 

The blonde was sprawled out on his back, his head resting awkwardly on his shoulder, an arm draped over his stomach. His hair was absolutely perfect. Messy, but perfect. Wrathion leaned on the bed and the movement was enough for Anduin. His eyelashes fluttered a few times before his eyes opened, his pupils blown up for a few moments. His hand moved up to his own eyes and wiped them quickly, blinking at Wrathion before smiling wide. 

 

“Good morning, my little lion.” 

 

“You know? I never really cared for that nickname.” 

 

“Oh. I can stop then, my king.” 

 

Anduin chuckled, sleep weighing on him as he struggled to fully wake up. His arm reached up, hooked around Wrathion’s neck and brought him down to his lips, kissing him. After a few moments of a rough, mind-awakening kiss, Anduin pulled away from Wrathion, grinning. “I don’t mind it, as long as you say it.” 

 

Wrathion blushed and pulled away from Anduin, brushing his fingers against Anduin’s face. “Such a precious thing to say.” He stood up and threw Anduin’s trousers at the blonde, who tried, and failed, to catch them. “Now put these back on. I can’t have you running around naked.”

 

“Why not?”

 

The Black Prince sat on the edge of the bed, leaning close to Anduin’s ear, his fingers trailing up his spine. “Because the ideas that reflect into my head are rather…” He curled a finger, dragging the nail down the skin, “ _ dangerous,”  _ he finished in Anduin’s ear. 

 

“Wra-wrath. Careful! I think you left enough on my body!” 

 

“Shame. All I see is a small one on your ear and a handful on your arm.” He gestured to himself, bringing Anduin’s attention to all of the bite marks, scratches, and nail marks all over Wrathion’s chest, hips, and neck. 

 

Anduin blushed and looked away, bunching up the blanket in his lap. “Sadly, our day must be cut short. I guess news has come in and you are needed at the castle.” 

 

The blonde swung his legs over the bed, shoving his legs into the trousers quickly, one hand flattening and sorting his hair. “We must go then. Right away. It could be news of N’zoth, or Azshara, or, or…”

 

Wrathion lightly pushed Anduin back onto the bed as he stood. “We are not going anywhere until we eat. I’ve grown rather sick of palace food, and I highly doubt they’d let me back into the kitchen after my last show of power there.” 

 

Anduin frowned, “Can’t we eat later? This might be life-changing news.”

 

“No. Knowing you, you’d jump into meetings or action and not eat for four days straight. Did you even eat during the raid on Azshara?” Anduin looked away, biting his lip. “Exactly. Who knows when you’ll eat again, especially if this happens to lead to N’zoth.”

 

“But-”

 

“Anduin.” His voice dropped a few octaves, a near growl. “You will sit your pretty ass on this bed until after we eat. If your pretty ass leaves my house before we finish eating, there  _ will _ be consequences.” He loomed above him, eyes glowing. “Do you understand?”

 

Anduin nodded slowly, eyes closing shut as he took a slow breath. He had to calm down. He couldn’t afford any sort of attack on a day with unknown importance. 

 

“Shit,” Wrathion scrambled to wrap Anduin up in his arms. “I’m sorry, Anduin, I’m just… worried. I didn’t mean it in-”

 

“I know, Wrath.” A hand touched Wrathion’s arm gently. “I’m fine. Promise. Just hungry. Can you make some food?”

 

“Not a problem, my lion.” He lingered for another moment before getting up, moving over to the kitchenette. 

 

* * *

They ate a large breakfast; fresh, scrambled eggs, lots (and yes,  _ lots _ ) of bacon, as well as a side of fresh bread Wrathion ran and bought, still warm and slathered in butter and jam. Wrathion made Anduin eat some fresh fruit, and then they got dressed. 

 

As Anduin sorted himself out, trying to make himself as presentable as possible in his common clothes, Wrathion sorted the room quickly. He refolded the blankets, put away the rope, and cleaned the used dishes. 

 

They were both ready to head out when Left opened the door to Wrathion’s home. “Now.” She said one word to the Black Prince and then disappeared. 

 

“Well, Anduin, get ready to run.” He grabbed the blonde’s wrist. 

 

“What-”

 

Before he could finish, he was yanked into a fast pace to the area behind the palace. They made it through the pathway quickly to Anduin’s room, just in time for Jaina to burst in the door. 

 

The young archmage blew threw the door, a hand covering her eyes. “I’m hoping neither of you are improperly dressed and I will not be exposing myself to nudity.”

 

“Nope. Just a smug bastard and his king.” Wrathion took the opportunity to silently shove their bags under the bed. 

 

Jaina uncovered her eyes and scanned both of the men, confusion on her face. Wrathion just remember their appearances and chuckled lowly, “Anduin can be into some weird roleplays, and who am I to deny him?”

 

Anduin gaped at him while Jaina blushed and cleared her throat. “No matter. Not important and a discussion for later. We need to move.  _ Now _ . Meet me in the war room. With your battle armour.” She turned on her heels quickly, her cloak trailing behind her as she slammed through both sets of doors. 

 

Wrathion could hear the palace when he focused, everyone was running around, panicked. Constant movement, almost no one stopped for anything. Worry began to build up in his chest as Anduin sighed. “I need help putting that damned suit on.”

 

“Not a problem, Anduin.” His heart dropped, anxiety making it hard to swallow a lump. “Not a problem.”

 

* * *

Valeera Sanguinar, Jaina Proudmoore, Genn Graymane, and other important leaders of the Alliance and members of SI:7 stood around the board, which was usually a map of the entire world. Now, it was replaced with just the Eastern Kingdoms. 

 

Wrathion’s worries were correct. 

 

Genn growled at the elf in his presence, “We are not allowing our KING to approach anywhere near that Forsaken city.” 

 

She met his anger with her own. “It is the only option we have, as the Banshee’s focus is not related to the city she abandoned after ruining it. Bringing  _ them _ here would be too obvious, not to mention the hatred most of your people have for my own people!” 

 

“Well, I’ll be damned if I am to allow him to go  _ alone! _ ”

 

“He is not going alone, you damned mutt. I will accompany him.”

 

“As will I,” Wrathion spoke, taking a spot next to the elf draped in red, as Anduin took a spot next to Jaina.  

 

“I’ll be damned if I’m to leave nothing but an elf who betrayed her own people, and a dragon, who has betrayed the king once before.” The human was red in the face, and it seemed his canines were sharper.

 

“Genn,” Jaina spoke softly. “Valeera. Please, both of you. Anduin will go to the meeting, to meet with Baine and Saurfang. It is a necessity, and not something either of us can pass up. Genn and Wrathion will remain here,” a small apologetic look crossed Jaina’s face as she looked at Wrathion, before settling on Valeera. “She will join Anduin, as well as one of our highly trained SI:7 members. We need to keep this mission a secret, and sending an army with Anduin would be unwise.”

 

Anduin cleared his throat. “Can we please inform the one being sent out of what is going on?”

 

Matthias Shaw nodded at him. “Baine and Saurfang, as well as the rest of the rebellion, are at an old Alliance post near the ruins of Undercity. A few miles northwest. They’ve requested a meeting with you.”

 

“I see.” He said calmly, looking at the map. “When will this be?”

 

“Tonight,” Valeera spoke quickly, eyeing down Genn. “Saurfang has his doubts, and the longer they linger, the more I fear his return to Sylvanas with information.” 

 

“Thank you, Valeera.” Jaina nodded, “I can teleport around four people in a discreet location.”

 

Wrathion perked up, “By four, who else do you mean? Valeera, the SI:7 member, and,” he shot a glance at Genn. “ _ King _ Anduin would make three.”

 

“I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. I’m including myself. Baine and I have a discussion we must continue in relation to this rebellion and the next steps we are to take.”

 

“I understand, thank you.” He cast a glance at the map, looking up after a few moments to meet Anduin’s eyes, which seemed sad. The blue eyes darted back down to the map, pretending to be lost in the figurines present on the table.

 

“Have…” Anduin cleared his throat. “Have we heard from Tyrande? I worry for her, we left off on rather awful terms.”

 

“No, we have not,” the archmage responded, touching Anduin’s hand. “I am working with some of her previous guards in an attempt to communicate with her. We can only hope she can help us, come our assault on N’zoth.” The blonde nodded and looked to the rest of the table.

 

He cleared his throat once. “Thank you all for coming. After the last… assault we had, we can only look toward the future and pray the Light will bless us once more, as it did on for the Battle of Lordaeron. This meeting could bring hope, or it could bring despair, so I ask of you to please be wary of yourselves. We need to be  _ one _ group, united by choice. We must set aside differences of race and ideals to bring peace to our land, to protect Azeroth. For-” He paused, unsure for a moment. Anduin closed his eyes and smiled, opening them and placing a hand on the map. “For Azeroth.” 

 

Genn’s face twisted into a set of emotions; confusion, anger, grief, and then, acceptance. “For Azeroth, my king.”

 

Valeera smiled, joining in. As did Jaina, Wrathion and the others, “For Azeroth!”

* * *

 

Jaina, as promised, we able to teleport all of them to an area out of the way from any patrols Sylvanas would have in the area. She even rode ahead, to announce their arrival. Anduin, Valeera, and the chosen member: A dwarf named Lehdi. They all sat on their horses. She hardly spoke to them upon her arrival to the group and has not muttered a full sentence since her introduction. The three waited for a signal, cast by Jaina, before galloping towards the goal. It was raining, as Jaina’s spell commanded the sky, to provide cover. 

 

As they approached the abandoned Alliance outpost, he spotted Baine and Jaina in the entrance. Various types of tents were set up, and as they slowed down many peeked out of their temporary shelters. Some cowered, others avoided his eyes, and many stood proud and tall. Some children were huddled around a fire, many asleep, but one Blood Elf child made eye contact with the blonde. He offered a small smile to her and she turned away. Valeera dismounted before Anduin, helping him off and holding his weapon. 

 

Anduin then marched up the ruined stairs, now exposed to the elements. Saurfang stood at the window, looking out at the refuge of his people as Anduin approached him. 

 

“It’s… so few.” He looked out to the tents, frowning.

 

The orc grunted, turning to him. “How many can you provide?”

 

Anduin swallowed, his heart heavy. “Enough. For one, final assault. If that fails…” He lingered off before finishing shakily, “we’re done.” His voice never recovered, staying weak and wavering as he spoke, “If… when we end her reign… what kind of leader will you be?”

 

The necklace, or rather, pendant Saurfang wore around his neck as now clenched in the orc’s large hands. “The Horde I joined was tainted, born with blood, and corrupted. The road we made was paved…” Saurfang glared out to the small camp, a calm anger in his voice. “With the bones of the innocent, and painted with their blood.” He sighed angrily. “The so-called  _ Path of Glory _ that the Horde was founded on was nothing…” The orc slammed his hand on the table, body shaking with anger. “But a lie. Nothing we did was honourable.  _ Nothing, Anduin _ .” 

 

The blonde was taken aback, but remained silent, listening to the orc. “Thrall… Vol’jin… they could not hold up the legacy made with blood spilled by Blackhand. Only Sylvanas Windrunner could.” He turned to Anduin, his eyes filled with rage… and perhaps sorrow.

 

“No. You’re wrong,” Anduin answered as calmly as he could, while fear shook him on the inside. “This,” he held his hand out to the camp below. “ _ This _ the Horde. The Horde led by  _ you _ .  _ You _ have-”

 

“What?” He interrupted, growling loudly at him. Saurfang calmed himself after a quick moment, staring back out the window. “Honour. I do not know honour. These… they deserve more than I could give them. They are held back by the past we’ve created in the name of  _ honour _ .”

 

Anduin leaned on the window’s edge. “The Horde has no exclusive claims to the regrets of the past. Arthas… Daelin… both of them. And many others that we’ve chosen to strike from our records. They haunt us as well.” 

 

Saurfang could not help but notice the inner turmoil of the young boy, the obvious face of grief, as he looked out. “Even if we were to work a thousand years on this, we could never bridge the gap between the Horde and the Alliance.  _ You know this _ .”

 

The king looked back up at him, taking a deep breath in. “Then what, Saurfang. What are we fighting for?”

 

Saurfang paused, losing his comeback. He looked down at the boy, cast one final glance through the window and turned to descend the stairs. A grunt and a nod of his head signaled Anduin to follow him. They passed between Valeera, who handed Anduin his weapon back, Jaina, and Baine. Lightning struck somewhere nearby, illuminating the entire area in white, and the rain seemed to pause as Saurfang called out.

 

“Soldiers!” He put all of his might into a yell, calling attention as he rose his axe. “On your feet!”

 

“Pack up camp immediately!” Called out Anduin, closely behind.

 

A thin, blue troll stood and addressed Saurfang as “Lord Saurfang”, with a confused look and a worried tone.

 

“Zekhan,” He looked down with a wide grin. “Where is our home?”

 

It was such a simple question that anyone should be able to answer with certainty. However, the troll Zekhan struggled with it. “Orgrimmar?”

 

“No, Zekhan. Not our city,” a giant hand was placed on the troll’s shoulder. “Our  _ home _ .”

 

“Azeroth.” He said with a smile and eyes bright.

 

“And ours, Jaina?”

 

“Azeroth,” she echoed after the troll. 

 

Anduin straightened his shoulders and rose his voice, addressing the group before him, leaders, civilians, and soldiers alike; “Right now, there are only two forces in the world that matter. One bent on harming our world,”

 

“And one that will protect her.” Saurfang finished, looking up at the group. 

 

Zekhan thought for a moment, “So, what are we doing?”

 

“Breaking the cycle,” Saurfang affirmed after meeting Anduin’s eyes, who nodded at him to continue.

* * *

The next part of their plan was to meet in Razor Hill, just south of Orgrimmar. Blockades were being destroyed by Alliance champions as he spoke with the other leaders, wringing his hands together when they weren’t looking.

 

Anduin was so anxious. It was then he hoped for Wrathion to be there, holding his hand, or even just telling him he was okay. But, he wasn’t, and Anduin had to pretend he was okay. He wasn’t. The only thing that mattered was this mission.

 

Sylvanas must go down.

 

Once the champions announced the breach of the canyon, they all rushed out to the area in front of Orgrimmar. From there, they would carry out the mission. They knew she knew and was waiting for them all. 

 

Anduin was made to stand in a small barrack, Genn standing behind him in his Worgen form. Thrall and Saurfang were across him, handing out orders to his people. Anduin noted he really should learn Orcish, or Thalassian, to help him in future missions.

 

He wasn’t ready. He knew he wasn’t ready. 

 

Light, why was he here? What if he failed? What happened if Sylvanas killed them all? She could, couldn’t she?

 

Genn reached out and grabbed Anduin’s arm, startling him out of his mind. The old man moved close to Anduin, speaking low enough so neither of the other two could pick up what he said. “King Anduin, you need to breathe and calm down. Now is an important time and you need to  _ get over it _ . We cannot afford these worthless attacks of yours right now.”

 

Anduin’s chest tightened but he gave a curt nod and swallowed roughly. His mouth went dry as the champions returned, announcing that everyone was ready.

 

It was time.

 

Saurfang led Thrall and Anduin to the Gates of Orgrimmar. Anduin had refused to wear his helmet, much to Genn’s dislike, opting to stand out with the other two. Thrall lingered as Saurfang stood forward, examining the top of the gates. The loyalists to Sylvanas’ Horde stood at the ready, armed with guns, bows, and ready to cast spells. The Horde flag looked horrible against the scene, much more than usual.

 

“Varok,” Thrall spoke as the other orc took another step. “It’s time.”

 

Saurfang looked hurt as he stared off. “Those who defend Orgrimmar as Horde as well. They are our brothers and our sisters.”

 

Thrall took a step forward, close to Saurfang as if to comfort him. “These warriors have sworn to fight. For you. For  _ our _ Horde. Many lives will be lost.”

 

A grunt, then Saurfang continued. “Or perhaps… just one.” Anduin and Thrall exchanged a quick, confused glance as they watched Saurfang approach the gate. Once he was closer, he raised his voice to a yell, calling for Sylvanas Windrunner. “I challenge Mak’gora!”

 

Thrall glanced over to Anduin, who was confused. He explained quickly, “Mak’gora is the duel of honour. It is to obtain, or prove, strength and leadership between individuals.” 

 

Anduin nodded. This would mean to deny Mak’gora, Sylvanas would be giving up leadership. However, it could also end in death. He swallowed as a collective murmur of voices scattered through the entire area as Orgrimmar’s gates opened.

 

Sylvanas strut out, accompanied by a Forsaken rogue, who held a flag. The Banshee’s eyes were startling red, darting between the triad in front of her. Purple energy seemed to swirl around her. Her voice echoed after a short chuckle, “A traitor leading traitors,” her fist tightened and she stood straight, “why should I accept your challenge?”

 

Seeing Sylvanas in person for the first time since… No. Anduin could not think of that right now. He must stay strong in the face of this Banshee bitch, prove her wrong. Prove everyone wrong.

 

Saurfang growled at her, “You want to make me suffer.”

 

The Banshee Queen made a motion and her apprentice approached, removing swords from her belt before handing them to the undead elf. 

 

Saurfang’s face twisted in anger as he turned to Thrall, who was already removing his axe. “Brother, you cannot win.” 

 

He sighed and put his hand on the other’s shoulder, sharing a moment between them. “My old friend… you and I…”

 

“We don’t get to hide,” Thrall finished, his heart sinking as Saurfang nodded. 

 

They both moved away from each other as Anduin walked up, sadness taking up his entire face. “I set you on this path.”

 

“And we knew where it could lead, Anduin. Walk with me the rest of the way”

 

“Saurfang… Varok. I… I…” Anduin gave up on words and withdrew Shalamayne, handing it up to the orc.

 

He nodded with a small grunt and took it. Now armed with Shalamayne and Thrall’s axe, he turned, approaching Sylvanas.

 

Zekhan, the blue Troll, ran out in a panic as if we were going to stop Saurfang. Thrall’s arm reached out and caught the young Troll, shaking his head. He then put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

 

Saurfang stood, holding both weapons as he stared Sylvanas down. “Let it be finished.” He charged at her and swung.

 

In a quick, elegant move, she blocked his swing and deflected it with a grin. She then sliced him once, then twice, with the unknown blade. The magic within it seemed to linger and was purple. She strut around him as he swung yet again, but was deflected again. She swirled, slicing him twice in the side, then again in the back of the knee. Saurfang fell, holding himself up with his arms as he panted.

 

“The High Overlord falls,” she remarked. She knelt behind him, the wind catching her hair. The permanent frown on her face seemed to add insult to injury. Anduin’s heart stopped as he watched Sylvanas’ face switched into a sneer. “I  _ trusted _ you,” she spat out at the injured orc, who looked up to see Zekhan, Thrall, and Anduin watching him with worry. The Troll was wringing his hands, shuffling between standing on his feet. “And so did they.” She stood up, holding the blade out as if examining it for contamination. “Death comes, old soldier. And all their hope  _ dies _ with you.” She turned and began to walk away, amused with the attempt of Mak’gora.

 

Zekhan and Saurfang shared a glance that seemed to hold an entire year’s worth of conversations. That single second gave Saurfang a second wind.

 

“You cannot kill hope.” He struggled to his feet, turning to meet Sylvanas’ eyes. “You tried at Teldrassil.  _ You failed _ .” Saurfang swung, once, twice, and was deflected both times. He didn’t care. He felt stronger than ever. “Hope remains!” Another swing deflected yet again. “You set us to kill each other at Lordaeron.  _ You failed _ .”

 

Sylvanas looked  _ pissed _ . 

 

“Here we stand.” He swung with each following word and was deflected each time. “You just keep failing.” Saurfang stood strong, and hope flooded through Anduin. “The Horde will endure.” He raised the borrowed sword and came down, Sylvanas reacting quickly and holding her daggers up to protect her. “The Horde is strong.” 

 

With a grunt, Sylvanas shoved him up and away, and taking that opportunity of time, Saurfang split Shalamayne into its two separate halves with a flash of light. In a smooth and quick motion, Saurfang turned on his heel and swung each half quickly, Sylvanas only having time to deflect one while the other sliced her face.

 

She stumbled and covered her face with a hand, accessing the damage quickly. “The Horde is  _ nothing! _ ” 

 

The Forsaken apprentice, otherwise unmoved, turned her head to look at Sylvanas. Silence hung in the air for a moment as the words resounded with the entire assembly. 

 

Syvlanas blinked a few times, her vision returning. She glanced around her, realizing her mistake. Did she care? Probably not. She took a couple of steps toward Saurfang, straightening up slowly. “You are  _ all _ nothing!” Her voice echoed within the valley.

 

Saurfang charged again, screaming, “For Azeroth!”

 

However, much to everyone’s dismay, Sylvanas held out her hands and a purple bolt flew towards the orc, exploding into a large purple cloud that shook the area once it impacted. Once the smoke cleared, everyone could see Saurfang on the ground, his body smoking with heat. Saurfang… was dead.

 

Sylvanas spoke, loud and clear. “If you could see yourselves as I see you.” She approached his body, taking long strides. “Toy soldiers in tin plate. Beasts who howl for honour. Peasants who beg for change.” She stretched her arms out, the same purple energy following behind them. “Standing as one.” It grew darker, much to her own power, as it slowly engulfed her. “Savour it…  _ nothing _ lasts.” 

 

It took the rest of her body, and she flew away, as the Banshee she was, leaving everyone behind. Thrall dropped his hand and allowed Zekhan to run to Saurfang, and he followed. 

 

The Troll’s hands rested on Saurfang’s chest, fingers running over the Horde pendant he wore. He held back sobs as he spoke, but his voice wavered, “What… do we do now?”

 

“We… we bring him home.” Thrall motioned for Anduin to come help raise Saurfang, and they did with Zekhan’s help. They met the Forsaken women’s eyes, and after a moment she tapped the flag on the ground, signaling the gate to open. The echoing of flag poles clinking the metal was everywhere, digging wounds even deeper. The group marched through the gates, carrying Saurfang on their shoulders.

* * *

Hundreds were surrounding Saurfang’s body, which lay in front of the war room. Thrall spoke, “Varok Saurfang. Son of Koruk. Supreme Leader of the Might of Kalimdor. High Overlord of the Horde. He led the charge against the Lich King, Arthas. He defended our world from the Legion. Saurfang inspired all of us to strive for  _ true _ honour. His legacy will live on in our deeds.”

 

Zekhan wiped away stray tears as Thrall spoke, Anduin swallowed tightly and took a slow breath in to calm himself before speaking, “When the Alliance and Horde marched on Ahn’Qiraj, it was Saurfang who valiantly commanded our combined forces.” He paused to take a breath and to blink away tears. “Today, his courage saved thousands of lives… on both sides of the battle. His sacrifice will  _ never _ be forgotten.”

 

Thrall approached the platform that his friend lay on, resting his hand on the cold metal. “You have earned your warrior’s death, old friend. Now… greet your son… with honour and glory.” He turned to Zekhan and hit his own chest a few times, which prompted the Troll to bring a horn to his mouth and blow.

 

The collective assembly dropped to their knees and bowed their heads, honouring Saurfang. Jaina opened a portal to begin returning the Alliance home, soldiers following in after Anduin and Valeera. Her eyes met Thralls, and they locked for a few moments before she turned and followed in. 

 

Today marked the end of the Fourth War. 

* * *

 

Wrathion sat in the war room, on a chair that faced the door, to the left of where Anduin usually sat. It was midday, and Anduin has been gone for several days. He knew once Jaina would teleport them back, it would be in the safety of the palace, and not the mage tower. Too risky after an assault like this. News had spread quickly about Saurfang’s death. Shame, Wrathion had hoped he could lead a newer, better Horde. Perhaps Thrall could lead again. 

 

He was growing tired and restless all at once. He wanted to sleep because he has not since Anduin left, and he wanted to run around and find Anduin. He knew the blonde would need his support, both physical, emotional, and the medicine he had in his pockets. Left and Right went to help Ebonhorn by trying to find Wrathion’s old research journals in Pandaria. He hadn’t a clue where he last had them, and he needed to stay behind for Anduin. Ebonhorn was in trouble, and if Wrathion could help, he would. 

 

Much to his dismay, he found out he would have to work with Kalecgos once he found the research. He wasn’t looking forward to that, as the blue dragon and himself never got along well. He was not excited about that part.

 

Wrathion rested his head on his arms on the table, closing his eyes and sighing. He was so tired and was about to fall asleep when he heard voices in the room. He jumped up and turned to see Anduin, Valeera, Jaina, and a few soldiers pouring out of a portal. Jaina dismissed them all, and Anduin stood still, staring at Wrathion.

 

He waited until the soldiers left before rushing to Anduin, holding him tight in his arms. Valeera raised her eyebrows, glancing at Jaina. She nodded her head towards the exit, and began to walk out, the elf following quickly. 

 

“Fuck, Anduin, are you okay?” The blonde shook his head, pressing his face into Wrathion’s shoulder. “Do we need to go to your room?” He nodded slowly, not wanting to move. Wrathion picked up on this, and picked Anduin up, allowing him to keep his face in Wrathion’s shoulder.

 

He carried him to his room, quickly. He pushed the doors open with his foot and set Anduin on one of the chairs in the study, fingers moving to help remove the heavy armour he wore. Stripped down, he looked small and broken. 

 

“Can you walk, Anduin?”

 

He nodded slowly and stood, wobbling on his feet. Wrathion held his arm out and Anduin took it, and they walked over to the other door slowly. Wrathion held it open for Anduin, who then walked away and climbed into the covers, a soft sob emitting from the pile. Wrathion climbed in behind him, taking another blanket and wrapping it around Anduin. Once his arms wrapped around his body, he began sobbing.

 

Wrathion frowned and shifted slightly, pulling out a purple elixir. This one was by far the strongest, meant to encourage sleep. It was made from Purple Lotus, and the alchemist warned it may cause visions after sleep. He silently offered the elixir to Anduin, who met Wrathion’s eyes, his body shaking as he held back sobs. 

 

Anduin reached out for it, opening the stopper and looking at it. He raised it up and hiccuped, before shaking his head, closing it up and handing it to Wrathion, who stored it back in his pocket. In between sobs and hiccups, he managed out, “I need to deal with this  _ now _ .” 

 

The dragon nodded, understanding. “And I am here for you, my little lion.” 

 

Anduin let another sob out and buried his face in Wrathion’s chest. “Light… I didn’t know that… Varok would…” 

 

He held him, stroking his hair. “I know, Anduin. I know. The war is over.”

 

Anduin shook his head. “N-no, far from… perhaps th-the Fourth War, but… Sylvanas.”

 

“Is gone, Anduin. We need to take this step by step. There’s much happening now and we need to calm down. Alright? Will you be able to sleep? How much have you gotten in the past few days? What have you eaten?”

 

Anduin’s face reddened in shame and shrugged. Wrathion sighed heavily, “Alright. We need to get you to bed, then we’ll feed you in the morning. Are you sure you don’t want the potion?”

 

“...will you share it with me? I don’t… I don’t want to be alone,” his voice softened and he pressed his face into Wrathion’s chest again.

 

“Of course.” He dug into his pocket again, pulling out the bottle and opening it. He brought it up to his lips and drank half of it, slowly. 

 

Anduin reached up and sat back a little, his face red and puffy already. He took the rest of it by tipping it back quickly. They both settled in bed, the bottle being forgotten in the blankets as they got comfortable. 

 

Wrathion and Anduin lay next to each other, their foreheads touching and Wrathion holding one hand. The other hand was still clutched to Wrathion’s chest, and he didn’t mind. Already exhausted, the elixir swallowed them both into a dreamless state.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon. Kudos/comments are welcome, as is criticism (it helps build what I need to fix/adjust/clarify on).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted for Halloween, so it might be a little short. I had to go back and edit out mentions of Hallow's End, so it might seem especially short or rushed and I apologize for it. As always, enjoy.

_ Wrathion and Anduin lay next to each other, their foreheads touching and Wrathion holding one hand. The other hand was still clutched to Wrathion’s chest, and he didn’t mind. Already exhausted, the elixir swallowed them both into a dreamless state.  _

* * *

Jaina Proudmoore was exhausted. 

 

She had to justify Anduin’s love for Wrathion to Valeera, who reacted near the same as Genn, only more reserved. The Blood Elf agreed that it was for Anduin to decide who to love, and she was proud he was able to be who he was. That didn’t stop Jaina from seeing the disgust linger on her face. Was it because Wrathion was a male? Or was it because he was a dragon?

 

It was more than that. She was physically exhausted, having to direct soldiers and move around. She used little magic, thankfully, but it still wore on her to open a portal when the time came. Her arcane burns from the Eternal Palace hurt, and little helped. She needed time.

 

Now, she had to worry about her brother, Derek. He originally died in the Second War, only to be risen by Sylvanas against his will. She had plans to remove his free will, like Arthas did for the Scourge, but he was saved by Baine. Jaina was forever grateful for that. But now Derek has been in torment since, and it wore on the entire remaining family, alive and undead. 

 

Word has come that one of Jaina’s old friends, Calia Menethil, was in Stormsong Valley, and has requested both Derek and Jaina to visit. Jaina decided she could especially spare time for family and friends, and set Derek on a ship to get him there in secret. The ship left five days ago, before Sylvanas’ disappearance. 

 

She had to stay behind due to rumours of Sylvanas moving but thought she could easily fly out there in time to catch Derek and Calia before either of them left. Now, five days later, she was eager to get out there. She flew as fast as she could, having almost hit several other travellers. 

 

When Jaina got to the designated building, she was glad to see that neither had left. As Jaina walked in, Calia looked up from her book and smiled wide, her white eyes glowing with happiness. She greeted her with a hug, “Ah, Jaina! What a relief to see you safe.”

 

“Hello Calia,” she hugged back, smiling to herself. Derek came down from the stairs, a hard look stuck in his face. “Big brother! Do you ever smile?”

 

He rolled his eyes in response. “Word has spread of what happened in Orgrimmar. Is the war finally over?”

 

Jaina rolled her shoulders and sighed. “It will take time for the pockets of fighting to be quelled, as it as before. But... yes, I believe so.”

 

Calia sighed and crossed her arms, “Azeroth has seen so many wars, so much strife. I pray that we have earned a respite.”

 

“As do I, Calia.” Jaina smiled weakly at the two in front of her, before addressing Derek softly, “Have you been able to find peace in your own heart, brother?”

 

“I still have some rough seas to sail, sister. But, I am much better now, thanks to Calia here. Without her guidance… I would’ve been truly lost.”

 

A soft blush, much darker on the pale skin that Calia now has, crossed the priestess’ face. “I am so grateful you brought us together, Jaina. This time with Derek has helped me as much as it’s helped him.”

 

Jaina gave her a knowing glance, causing Derek to furrow his brows in confusion. “In the wake of this war, others will need help finding their footing. Perhaps… you could guide them, too?” She hadn’t intended it to be a question, but she knew how Calia felt about the Forsaken. 

 

She frowned in response, eyes going paler as if she was in thought. “I’m… not sure. I’m not sure I would be of any help. I don’t have all the answers…”

 

Derek placed a hand on Calia’s shoulder, clearing his throat. “Maybe… maybe they don’t need answers. Maybe they just need  _ hope _ . Like I did.”

 

“Well said, big brother,” Jaina nodded, smiling at her brother’s wisdom. Maybe this was a good idea, they needed each other. “Come, let’s take a walk. I am so grateful to have you both back in my life.” They all turned to walk out.

 

“Let’s enjoy this moment together,” Jaina finished, a chill running down her spine. As Calia and Derek walked out, close to each other, she couldn’t help but cast a glance around the room. She felt… uneasy, as if… something, or some _ one _ , was watching them…

* * *

Wrathion also felt unease when he slowly woke up. Something was in the room with them, and it wasn’t Left or Right. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would leave him and Anduin alone. Whatever it was, the whispers of it wrapped his mind, and he heard dozens of voices whispering, calling to him. 

 

Some of them told him to run, others told him to  _ hurt _ Anduin. He moved his hands and rubbed the heels of them into his eyes, growling. “ _ Jaseve*,” _ he snarled at the shadows. He  _ demanded _ the shadows by repeating it, louder this time, “Jaseve*!”

 

Almost as if obeying him, the whispers stopped and the shadow disappeared. Is this what Ebonhorn was dealing with? Maybe he needed to help faster, but the journal was still not found. Without it, he didn’t have the potion he needed. He may have written the recipe, but it’s been years since he needed to even glance at it. Since then, his memory has failed him in attempting to recall the damned recipe. It’d need to be found and soon.

 

Wrathion sighed heavily, debating his options. He could get up, and leave Anduin sleeping, and go on to attempt to find that damned journal. If he were to wake Anduin up, the blonde would be worried and wouldn’t allow him to leave, especially after telling him about the shadows and whispers. He wouldn’t lie to him, either. Wrathion promised himself years ago he’d be truthful to Anduin if he were to return to his life.

 

The other option would be to stay. Anduin needed him, and abandoning him in his time of need would… not be prince-like. And he  _ was _ the Black Prince. His reputation may not be the best, people often saw him as snarky and untrustful, but he was quite the opposite if he had to say so. 

 

It was decided, he would stay. It was still dark out, and Anduin was still heavily under the elixir’s effects. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to even rouse the blonde from his slumber. Anduin needed this more than anything.

 

He looked so young. For a moment, Wrathion felt he was back in the Tavern. His hand came up and brushed hair out of his face and smiled. 

 

Those days were happier, he thought. The only pressing matter to them at the time was the Legion, which was still far off at the time. 

 

Anduin, finally away from his father’s gaze, was allowed freedom. Freedom that Wrathion was willing to give, and provide a safe way to do so. He would be safe with Left, Right, and himself. Alcohol was provided, of course. 

 

The nights spent in the hot spring… most of them were nothing more than lust-filled, drunken actions. They never went too far, Wrathion wouldn’t allow it to. Especially after the one night, they were both sat across from each other, playing drunken Hearthstone. 

 

Anduin just said it so casually as he draped across the small table, reaching towards him. “I fucking love you, Wrathion. Light be damned.”

 

That came as a shock to Wrathion and he set down his cards, placing his hand over Anduin’s outstretched ones. “Anduin, you’ve lost your damn mind.”

 

In a shift moment, he had climbed on the table and grabbed Wrathion’s face before crushing his lips against Wrathion’s. 

 

The memory made him blush, and he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Anduin’s forehead, relaxing against the bed. 

 

That wouldn’t be the first time a drunken kiss would happen. Plenty happened in their time spent together. Wrathion wasn’t sure when he actually developed feelings for the young boy, then. At first, he thought of it as admiration. When that admiration led to stray thoughts, he confided in the Pandaren merchants that wandered past. 

 

Many said it was love, and love comes in many forms. A few chose to ignore him and kept walking. 

 

Wrathion was happy, either way. Anduin was here with him, in his arms. Their past was the past, and they could only look to the future, and strive for that. 

 

The Black Prince was deep in thought, dreaming about those nights in the Tavern, the future he had in store, and his worries of the shadows, the whispers, and Anduin. He was so deep in thought, he didn’t realize Anduin had stirred and awoken, groggy from the effects of the Purple Lotus. Wrathion was chewing on his lip, deep in his worries, when Anduin’s hand trailed up and tapped his cheek lightly.

 

“Oh! Good morning… well, night, Anduin. How are you?”

 

“Hungry,” he responded with a yawn. “Thank you for staying with me.”

 

Wrathion felt a pang of guilt in his chest. How dare he even think about leaving Anduin alone? “Yes, my lion. I would not leave you in a time of need.” He caught Anduin’s hand and pressed a kiss to the top. 

 

Anduin’s eyes seemed unfocused, but Wrathion thought nothing of it. Instead, he stood up slowly, and offered his hand to Anduin, “It’s time for you to eat. It’s late, the kitchen should nearly be empty.”

 

The blonde nodded slowly and took Wrathion’s hand, nearly tripping over himself. “Potion… still groggy and dizzy.” 

 

“Not a problem, my lion.” He offered his arm to Anduin, who took it with a sloppy smile as they made their way to the palace kitchen.

 

Wrathion was correct, the kitchen was nearly empty. A handful of familiar servants lingered, and a singular cook. Anduin was sat in a stray chair, and it only took a single glare for the cook to back away from the prep area, allowing Wrathion to begin to make a dish for the two to eat. Anduin watched with a dreamy smile, almost as if he was in a dream and reality at once. Sometimes Wrathion caught him dozing out entirely, his blue eyes blank. It made him frown, but he shook off the concern. It was just the elixir wearing off. The alchemist did say there were side effects and they were strong. 

 

No matter. Soon enough, Wrathion brought over two large wooden bowls of pumpkin soup. One for himself, the other for Anduin. The king’s eyes lit up when he noticed what it was. He took the bowl and tipped it up to his lips, happily downing most of it quickly.

 

Wrathion reached out and lightly tipped the bowl down, sipping from his own. “Slow down. We don’t need you ill and out of commission for weeks. The next few weeks…”

 

“I know. I’m going to make a lot of speeches and have plenty of war meetings, including ones with the Horde leaders.” His eyes were clear, and he sipped more soup, swinging his feet slightly from the chair, like a child.

 

“Good,” Wrathion smiled. “I’m here for you, though, Anduin. No matter what. I am not leaving you again.”

 

Blue eyes glared over the rim of the bowl for a moment before they crinkled as Anduin smiled. “If you do, I’ll hunt you down personally.” 

 

To anyone else, that may have been a threat, but to Wrathion it was a promise between them. 

 

They finished their meals in a comfortable silence, Anduin zoning out occasionally. He was fed, though, and Wrathion was grateful for that. He took their bowls and returned them.

 

As he did, Anduin stopped a guard and spoke to him in a low-tone that Wrathion could not pick up. The guard nodded once and took a low bow before leaving. Wrathion blinked a few times and returned to Anduin, who smiled warmly.

 

“Are you alright, Anduin?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“What was that about?”

 

“Ah,” his eyes darted away. Anduin was about to lie to him. “I asked about Jaina and requested her presence to discuss the end of the Fourth War.” He smiled up at Wrathion.

 

Whatever the truth was, Wrathion was not going to like it. Anduin needed time, so he nodded, accepting the lie. “Of course. I do wish you would learn to take time to relax instead of rushing in again. How about we test your dagger skills again?”

 

“That would be fun, sure. We can do arrows as well, and maybe blind casting?”

 

“Just remember, I’m  _ way _ better than you.”

 

Anduin’s eyebrows shot up, “Are you sure?”

 

“What, are you willing to bet against me?”

 

The blonde nodded. “Of course. Your skills can be beaten and I’ll be the one to do it!”

 

Wrathion chuckled and pat Anduin’s shoulder, leading them out of the kitchens. “Sure. How about…” He paused, thinking quickly. A large grin spread on his face and he lowered his mouth to Anduin’s ear and whispered. “The winner can do anything he wants to the loser for one night.”

 

Anduin swallowed thickly, “ _ Anything? _ ”

 

“Anything,” Wrathion confirmed. His eyes scanned the area, noting the lack of guards. He wrapped his arms around Anduin and pulled him back into the shadows, whispering in his ear. “ _ Anything, _ my little lion. Loser listens to the winner,  _ no matter what _ .” 

 

That sent chills down Anduin’s spine.  _ Excited  _ chills. He never wanted to lose so much in his entire life. He cleared his throat and stepped away from Wrathion and the shadows, shivering as the heat disappeared. 

 

“Perhaps we should celebrate the end of the war.”

 

Anduin raised his eyebrows in question. “So soon? I’ve hardly made a speech to the people.”

 

“What better way to celebrate than with your people? You’ve missed the past several celebrations, Anduin. Some people are worried, myself included. It’d be good, and could even be small. Do something for the children of Stormwind, even a small parade.”

 

“Well… I guess there’s no harm with it.”

 

“Very well, then!” Wrathion slapped Anduin on the back, grinning as they walked back up to his room. “I’ll speak to the mutt and Jaina when I have time. We’ll plan something together!”

 

“What would we even do?”

 

“I have a few ideas, my lion.”

 

“That’s… not very comforting, Wrath.”

* * *

Wrathion ended up leaving Anduin alone for a while, stating he needed some time to clean himself and it was rather boring. Anduin shrugged it off and was grateful for some quiet. He was sitting in his study room when a knock hit the door. He straightened himself up in front of the papers and cleared his throat.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened and the guard he spoke to early walked in, holding a sack that clinked together as he moved to close the door behind him. The soldier marched over and set down the sack gently, bowing to Anduin.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Your highness, if I may…” His head raised slightly.

 

Anduin coughed and nodded, watching the sack.

 

“I’m worried that this may cause some problems for you. I heard from the vendors that Rainwater causes hallucinatory visions. Is this… the right action, my king?”

 

He looked away from the soldier’s gaze, sighing. “Of course. My back has been in awful pain since the Eternal Palace, the armour I wear…” He laughed lightly, mentioning to the soldier’s armour. “I’m to assume this is rather heavy too, no? My armour is like wearing yours three times over, so I’m sure you understand.” The soldier nodded silently, eyes down. “I’ve been told that this relieves muscle pain. The side effects of it are not worrisome, I’m sure I will be fine. You’re free to go, and thank you for your discretion. I will see to rewarding you in the future.”

 

The man wore a frown as he bowed again before exiting, closing the door behind him. 

 

Anduin sighed, sagging into the chair. He glanced down at the sack before reaching down for it, pulling out one of the vials from it. It was a cloudy, milky substance. To confirm, he opened it and took a whiff of it, it was sweet. It was Rainwater. 

 

Anduin turned in his chair, moving a few papers around to a book he found before leaving for Wrathion’s home. The book had a picture of both the substance in a vial and it’s originating plant; Rain Poppy. It’s description, it’s usage, and how to store it was written. Other names were written under it, Rainmilk, Poppy Milk, Rainwater, and Foggy Milk. Anduin laughed to himself lightly.

 

He was surprised the soldier was able to find Rainwater not mixed with another herb, often to make it bitter and disgusting to prevent recreational use. He would really have to give some reward to the soldier, for both surprising him with the extra step, and for his discretion. 

 

Anduin decided it was best to take this slowly, just to keep his mind off… everything. The war, his father, the legion… Sylvanas… N’zoth…

 

He didn’t want to think anymore. At least, not about any of that. He dipped his pinky finger into the vial and put it in his mouth, testing the taste. He moaned and leaned back in his chair, tipping some of the vial in his mouth, swallowing the overly sweet liquid. 

 

Anduin stood up slowly, the liquid taking effect quickly, and worked his way to his bed. He thought he’d be better off in his bed, safer and warmer. Thankful that he was only in light armour, he wiggled his way out of it as he approached his bed. Anduin climbed onto the large bed and couldn’t be assed to climb under the blankets.

 

His world seemed to twist and change slightly as he stared at his ceiling. 

 

Time melted away for Anduin and it was blissful.

* * *

Wrathion sat in his room with Left and Right, discussing current events and just generally relaxing as they each worked together on a blanket. Oh, how some people would get a kick out of seeing the Black Prince and his bodyguards work on a silken blanket. This one, however, instead of Stormwind, it was Anduin as Wrathion saw him; beautiful, strong, and  _ his _ .

 

Left and Right just worked on simple landscapes, both choosing a form of mountain. Left did the Kun’lai mountains while Right did the rolling hills from the Jade Forest.

 

He was worried about how it’d turn out. After all, it’s been years since he wove a blanket. The one he previously gifted Anduin was during the peak of his hobby, it was well-practiced and perfect. Now, it felt silly as he wove the silk carefully, worrying about the overall pattern and quality. On top of his normal worried, he would now have to deal with Genn’s attitude about being “too overly public”. 

 

Left silently mentioned maybe enchanting it with Wrathion’s scent and warmth. While the comment was mainly to herself, Wrathion overheard it.

 

“Perfect!”

 

Left raised her eyebrows.

 

“That’s perfect, Left! If I enchant it… then maybe…” Anduin wouldn’t feel alone on nights Wrathion would be gone, or when Anduin was away. He knew he’d be gone shortly, there were talks about Sylvanas’ whereabouts.

 

The two exchanged glances and nodded once. 

 

“Very well, then. I’m off to see Anduin. I hope you both enjoy your time off tonight, I can take care of Anduin and I.” He grinned at the two ladies before exiting with a smile on his face as he moved to Anduin’s room.

 

On his way to it, though, he passed Jaina’s room. His ears picked up quiet sobbing, so he paused. Wrathion frowned and knocked lightly on her set of doors. 

 

The sobbing paused and there was a few noises indicating movement, and sniffles, then the door was opened to reveal Jaina. She looked exhausted, her eyes were puffy and red, as her nose. 

 

“Jaina… are you alright?”

 

She looked away and sniffled, shaking her head as tears welled up in her eyes.

 

“May I come in?” 

 

Jaina stepped back, holding the door open to allow Wrathion to step in. Once he did, she closed the door slowly. Wrathion frowned and watched as she slowly, and shakingly, moved to her chairs, motioning for Wrathion to sit.

 

He did, not moving his eyes away from her. “Jaina, what’s wrong?” 

 

Tears fell from her eyes as she wiped them away with the palms of her hands. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”

 

Wrathion reached across the distance and grabbed her hands, holding them. “Jaina, my dear. To be frank, I see you as family now. I need you to be honest with me. If not me, then yourself.”

 

She sniffled and squeezed his hands lightly, nodding. “I’m not okay,” she barely finished before bursting out with a soft sob and more tears. “Wrathion, I miss that damned blue dragon.”

 

“Kalec?”

 

“Yes! That… that idiot!” She pulled her hands away and rubbed at her eyes, wiping tears.

 

“What about him?”

 

“He… I… I broke up with him? Remember?” He nodded. “He didn’t even fight back! He just sat there with a sad face and let me walk away! And then, the last time you were in my room, he was here. He lectured me and I missed it. It felt like old times, but I can’t let him see that I’m still hurt by this.”

 

“Have you talked to him?”

 

She shook her head, “What could I say to him? Kalecgos, I still love you even after I broke your heart and mine? I don’t think that’d work out, Wrathion.”

 

He chuckled lightly. “Perhaps not, no. Could this be another effect of the dragon’s madness? Mood swings?”

 

“I… suppose. I had my fair share of them. They were mostly angry ones, though. Never… never sad, like this.”

 

“Jaina,” he reached over to set his hand on her knees, noting the burns across the skin. “You need to talk to Kalecgos. Even if it is only a temporary mood swing, usually they come from something deeper. We are here for you Jaina. Anduin, and I. We’re your support system, as you are ours.”

 

She smiled weakly and nodded. “Thank you. I’m sorry again. Maybe it’s just exhaustion and unease from the… events. Thank you. You… should probably be with Anduin, or planning to help Ebonhorn.”

 

“Yes, yes. I know. I’m currently hunting down my old journals to help him, and I’ll let you know when I know. I’ll leave you to yourself, my dear. Don’t be afraid to ask us for help.” He stood and hugged her, while she remained in the chair. 

 

Wrathion turned and left, smiling, as he walked over to Anduin’s room. 

 

He didn’t answer when he knocked, so he opened the door to the study. He scanned the room, noting the sack haphazardly hidden under one of the desks. He shook his head, heading over to the desk to sort the papers and books. 

 

As he set a stack of papers down, he reached for the sack and a loud  _ thump _ came from Anduin’s room. He paused before rushing over to the door, opening it to see Anduin struggling with his blankets.

 

He fell from the bed onto the floor, entangled in blankets and sweating as he fought to get out of them. His blue eyes widened once he saw Wrathion and he struggled more, panic setting into his face.

 

“Anduin, it’s me, calm down!” Wrathion lowered himself slowly, moving blankets from Anduin’s limbs.

 

“I know, ‘ou gotta go! Please!” 

 

Wrathion’s brows furrowed as he noted Anduin’s slurring. “Are you…  _ drunk _ ?” 

 

“No!”

 

Wrathion glared at him as Anduin slowly stopped fighting, letting the dragon untangle him. Once he was finished, he sat next to Anduin. “Then what is it?”

 

“Somethin’ for my back pain!” 

 

“...what is it?”

 

“That… that thing… y’know? From Pandaria… it’s… Seasame… no…”

 

He watched Anduin struggle with the word for a moment before intervening. “Poppy? Anduin fucking Wrynn, are you taking Poppymilk?”

 

“For my back!”

 

Wrathion sighed then nodded. He didn't feel right, nor did he feel that Anduin was telling the full truth. Not wanting to pry he answered, “Very well. I believe you. Why did you not tell me your back has been hurting?”

 

“Was embarrassed…” Anduin leaned against Wrathion and pouted. “‘M supposed to be big an’ strong!” 

 

“Oh, Anduin.” He pat the blonde’s hair lightly, holding him close to his chest.

 

“What?” He looked up with a confused pout.

 

“Nothing, my lion. Let’s get you back up on that bed.” Wrathion stood up first, then helped Anduin onto his feet. He wobbled as he did and giggled as Wrathion caught him.

 

“Wrathy, Wrathy!” 

 

“Anduin, I have an idea. It’s about time for you to learn something.”

 

“Yes!” He took a second to process it before adding, “Wait, learn what?”

 

Anduin crossed his legs and grinned, his smile uneven as his eyes seemed to be glossed over. Wrathion sat next to him and leaned forward to whisper in Anduin’s ear, “ _ si itov wux**,”  _ before pulling back. “Repeat that.”

 

“Sil... itova…. Wex?” Anduin spoke slowly, trying to match the syllables and tone of voice Wrathion had used. 

 

“No, no. Repeat.  _ Si, _ ”

 

“Si,” Anduin repeated, holding back a fit of giggles.

 

“ _ Itov _ ,” Wrathion’s voice growled with it. 

 

Rather than a growl like Wrathion, Anduin groaned into it, “ _ Itov.” _

 

Wrathion breathed the last word out into Anduin’s ear, purring it out. “ _ Wux _ .” 

 

“Wex. Shit, wux.” 

 

The dragon placed a gentle kiss near his ear. “Good job.”

 

“Mmm… what does that mean?”

 

“It means, Anduin, I love you.”

 

Anduin’s face lit up a bright red as he processed the words slowly. In reaction, he moved to bury his head under one of the plush pillows.

 

“You know, I’d recommend a… well,  _ fun _ , activity if you weren’t on Poppy.”

 

Anduin’s heart sunk, and his smile under the pillows faded. 

 

“Though, it’s still fairly late. The sun hasn’t even risen. I can imagine a few hours of sleep might burn that damned Poppy out of your body, so we can actually live up to our…” He cleared his throat as Anduin lifted himself out from under his pillow. “Knife throwing.”

 

Anduin puffed his cheeks, blushing, as he adjusted himself to rest his head on Wrathion’s leg. “I don’t like the Purple Lotus potion…”

 

Wrathion allowed the inebriated blonde to adjust himself before running his fingers through his hair. “How come?”

 

“It took away my dreams!”

 

“Oh?”

 

“And… and I like my dreams.” 

 

“Yeah? What do they consist of?”

 

Anduin turned, his blue eyes meeting Wrathion’s. “You.”

 

That was enough to throw Wrathion off guard, his fingers twitching, which pulled on Anduin’s hair. That made him groan softly, and they both blushed red. Wrathion cleared his throat and tore away his gaze, choosing to look at the darkened window.

 

“Wrath?”

 

He looked back down, tilting his body down as he brought his lips close to Anduin’s. “Kiss me.”

 

“Wh..what?” Anxiety seemed to flash through Anduin’s face.

 

“Kiss. Me.” When Anduin didn’t move, Wrathion sighed. “Coward.”

 

Anduin froze for another moment before he lurched up, crashing his lips against Wrathion’s quickly. He pulled away after a moment. “Bed…”

 

“Bed? Is it bedtime?”

 

“Right here?”

 

Wrathion thought for a second, purring. He carefully lifted Anduin’s head up as he shifted himself so he was relaxed against the pillows. After he was adjusted, Wrathion pat his thigh, motioning for Anduin to return. 

 

Anduin didn’t realize how tired he still was, and how much he  _ wanted _ to dream again. He was out before Wrathion’s fingers trailed through his hair. 

* * *

_ *Leave _

_ **I love you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos give me strength. Feedback is welcome and I love you all. Hope to have another chapter or two out before the next patch. We'll see, though!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long because I rewrote it 5 different times and wrote 3 different endings until 8.3 dropped. We got our baby back! Awww yisss, bois. Anyway, now since *that* cinematic happened I need to change a few things so I could still stay in canon. I mean, this story isn't... exactly canon but ayo. Enjoy.

_ He carefully lifted Anduin’s head up as he shifted himself so he was relaxed against the pillows. After he was adjusted, Wrathion pat his thigh, motioning for Anduin to return.  _

 

_ Anduin didn’t realize how tired he still was, and how much he wanted to dream again. He was out before Wrathion’s fingers trailed through his hair. _

* * *

Unlike Anduin, Wrathion was not tired. He didn’t want to move, though. Anduin needed his sleep and he looked so calm and happy in his lap. Wrathion also enjoyed keeping his fingers busy, threading them through Anduin’s hair. 

 

It also helped Wrathion’s anxiety. He hid it well enough to even himself, though now it was quiet and calming, it was bubbling back up. 

 

He kept his mind occupied by thinking about Pandaria, again. 

 

The one memory of one of their first kisses kept playing in his mind. Most others would not bat an eye at a kiss over a Hearthstone board. But not him. Not after it followed a ghost of a confession.

 

After Anduin climbed onto the table and gave him a bruising kiss, he tipped Wrathion backward, knocking him out of the chair and crashing into him. Anduin had too much alcohol that night, he could smell it, but it did not stop the young prince from grinding his body against Wrathion, with a needy whine, “Please.” 

 

The single word made Wrathion’s mind blank, his train of thought disappearing. He gaped, wordless. He was younger and did not have his mind as sharp as he did now. Anduin did not wait for an answer and began sucking and biting Wrathion’s exposed bits of neck. Heat radiated down his body until he came back to reality. He grabbed Anduin’s shoulders and pushed him up. 

 

Once again, he was snapped out of the memory by movement from Anduin. He slept still and quiet, but now his head was very close to his now-growing erection. He blushed red and sunk into the pile of stacked pillows.

 

Unable to focus on a memory again, his anxiety felt heavy. It weighed down the air and made him focus on his breathing. Was this the madness of the budding relationship or was this N’zoth’s doing? He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t like it either way.

 

While he did not see shadows, or hear the whispers, he did not forget about them. Would Anduin remain safe by the Light he possesses, or would he, too, fall to this? Wrathion chewed on his lip nervously, running possible situations in his mind.

 

He ran his fingers through Anduin’s hair to calm himself, brushing some of it away from his face and pausing with a blush. He had forgotten about the bruising he left on Anduin’s ear. Luckily, it was hidden by his hair most of the time. Same with the variety of different bruises, bites, and scratches on his arms. 

 

It’s not Anduin didn’t do any damage to his body in return. Wrathion was much softer when it came to Anduin’s body, but Anduin either didn’t know his own strength or  _ wanted _ to hurt him. Either way, the memory aroused him as he thought about the marks on  _ his _ neck and the clawed welts down his chest.

 

Other quick flashes of their night alone ran through his mind, Anduin ripping apart Wrathion’s shirt, pushing their limits. Gods, even seeing Anduin’s pale face covered in  _ his _ mess was an intoxicating sight and an even more intoxicating memory. 

 

He’d kill a man to see that again. Or a few. Perhaps even a village.

 

Only one hour passed by between the rest of Wrathion’s thinking and Anduin’s waking. He turned his head into Wrathion’s thighs, groaning loudly. 

 

“Seems like you only took a small dose.”

 

“...small dose…?” Anduin replied sleepily, blinking a few times to allow himself to adjust to the light.

 

“Yes. Poppymilk.” 

 

Anduin swore softly before looking up at Wrathion. “It’s just for my back, Wrath. It’s a pain relief, I’ve been cleared to take it.” He stretched out his hand, lightly stroking Wrathion’s cheek. “Why else would I use it?”

 

“It’s used as a recreational drug, Anduin. There are multiple reasons I could think of. Why this for your back? When has it been bugging you?”

 

He blushed, ashamed. “It’s been bugging me since I came back. I think the armour is helpful against axes and certain magics, however, it is  _ heavy _ . I’ve tried lighter methods, but, nothing.”

 

Wrathion studied Anduin’s face. It wasn’t the full truth, but he’d take it. He nodded, raising a hand to cup Anduin’s hand. Anduin blinked a few times and sat up quickly, turning to look at Wrathion. His free hand moved to brush Wrathion’s hair back.

 

He blushed a deep, beautiful crimson. “I’m… Light above, I left that them  _ that _ dark?”

 

Wrathion nodded once, tilting his head so Anduin could see more. “You left plenty more, as well.” 

 

“I… well, shit, Wrath.” Anduin bit his lip, his eyes darting between several visible sets of them. 

 

“It’s fine. Now, do you recall mentioning testing your skill at daggers and arrows?”

 

“No? Wait,” He blushed again and looked away. “Yes. I do. Loser listens to the winner.”

 

“No matter what,” Wrathion added with a smile. “Let’s change, then head down. A King like you needs to keep up with his weapon skills.”

 

“It’s… still dark?”

 

“And? Sometimes you need to fight in the dark, my lion. Now, while I’m comfortable with my current clothes, you might want something warmer. It’s getting colder as the days pass.”

 

Anduin groaned and rolled out of his bed.

* * *

The two were out in the training yard, in the dark, with only a few lit lanterns in the area. Wrathion carried a bag, holding throwing daggers and their archery supplies. Anduin moved one of the lit lanterns over by the targets they would be using. They had the simple bullseye targets, but they also brought out the body-shaped targets. That made Anduin nervous, but Wrathion had assured him it is only for practice. 

 

Anduin returned to their determined starting place. Wrathion handed him a few daggers, winking at him. He blushed furiously, thankful for the low lighting, and looked away.

 

“Is my lion scared he’ll lose?”

 

“No. I’m scared that I’ll  _ win _ . What in Light’s name would I do to you?”

 

“Anything you want, Anduin.” Wrathion began his stretching, staring straight ahead at the target. “And if  _ I _ win, I’ll make sure you get some experience.”

 

Anduin swallowed roughly and examined a dagger in his hand, distracting himself temporarily as Wrathion stretched. 

 

“Anduin, go ahead. Throw the first dagger.”

 

He nodded and allowed the dagger to glide from his hand smoothy, landing just to the right of the center. He cursed silently as Wrathion followed through with his own, hitting the center perfectly. 

 

“This isn’t fair. I’m going against someone who mainly uses a dagger.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, my ability with a bow is almost zero. I cannot shoot a cow if she stood in front of me.”

 

“Won’t we need a tie-breaker?”

 

Wrathion chuckled lightly, gliding another dagger through the air, a perfect bulls-eye again, “Bold of you to assume, little lion, that you are going to beat me in  _ two _ skills.”

 

“Don’t be rude,” Anduin mumbled, throwing his own and missing completely. He sighed and kicked at the floor, sparing a quick glance at Wrathion, who threw two of his daggers at once, hitting the center again. 

 

“I’m guessing it’s safe to say I win this round. You’re still sloppy, Anduin.” Wrathion set his daggers down where he could still see them against the grass, and moved closed to the frustrated blonde. He picked up his hand, yellowed by the light, and guided it lightly, ghosting a path to throw a dagger. “You need to keep it light. You’re probably holding it too hard or letting go too late. We went over this a while back ago, remember?”

 

“Shut up,” the blonde mumbled weakly and let the dagger drop. “You win.”

 

“Oh, Anduin,” Wrathion pat his back, perhaps a little too roughly, as it knocked him off balance. Just enough to make him stumble. “Let’s do the arrows!” 

 

He moved away from Anduin, mumbling something to himself about needing more practice, and began to set up the body-shaped targets. As he was setting up Anduin’s, he heard a soft, “turn around.” 

 

As he did, a dagger whizzed past his ear and hit the body-shaped target on the small area where a crudely drawn heart is. Wrathion froze, startled but also…

 

“Wow,” he muttered as he turned to look at the target. He pulled the dagger out and let it drop. Raising his voice for Anduin to hear, he added, “Next time maybe don’t throw at targets while someone is in the field. What if you missed?”

 

“I wouldn’t. You’d catch it.” 

 

Wrathion scoffed as he returned, digging through the bag he brought with. He handed Anduin a bow and quiver and took one for himself, slinging the small quiver over his shoulder. It was still dark, but the moon was slowly dipping down. It’d be daylight soon enough. 

 

No matter, Anduin would have time to relax. Jaina was busy with her emotions and he was sure that she might be busy today. While she had not mentioned it, Wrathion saw her desk littered with meeting papers with Valeera and the mutt.

 

Anduin had already taken his form and shot two arrows in quick succession, one landing within the heart, and the other on the throat of the target. He breathed out heavily and laughed lightly, “Wrath! Look, I can still shoot one of these damned things!”

 

The dragon smiled at the excited king, grabbing an arrow and taking position. He took a breath, raised the bow, and pulled back the string…

 

...only for it to snap on him.

 

He swore loudly and dropped the rest of the bow, rubbing his hand where the string had snapped on him, leaving a welt. 

 

Anduin rose an eyebrow and joked, “Wrath, I thought you  _ liked _ pain?”

 

Wrathion mocked him in a higher voice with a frown, “ _ Wrath, I thought you liked pain.  _ I like pain when it’s controlled and expected. That,” he raised his welted arm, pointing at the bow with an angry frown, “fucking hurt.”

 

He couldn’t contain his laughter, it burst through his lips and he crouched down to the ground, holding his stomach as he laughed. Wrathion, despite being pissed about the bow, laughed with him, rubbing at the welt lightly. 

 

“Alright, alright. Anduin, you can stop laughing now.”

 

Anduin shook his head, finally falling onto the grass with uncontained laughter. He managed through his laughter to tell him, “I can’t stop laughing!”

 

Wrathion snorted at him and lightly nudged his leg with his boot, “Get up. You win, the damn bow decided that one.”

 

Anduin took a deep breath, steadying and ceasing his laughter. He wiped away fake tears, sticking out his tongue at Wrathion. “Turns out we  _ will _ need that tie-breaker.” Wrathion held out his hand, and the king gladly took it to help himself up. “What could we do?”

 

“What is something we are both really bad at or really good at?”

 

The blonde shrugged, walking over to the target and picking out his only two arrows. He also blew out the other lantern, dimming the area significantly. “History?”

 

“I’m both offended and delighted to hear that. No.”

 

“Painting?”

 

“Anduin, I traveled the world. I can make a fine silk blanket. I can do plenty of different arts.”

 

He groaned in response and threw the quiver, after putting the two arrows back in, and bow into the bag. “ _ You _ think of something, then.”

 

“Fuck me, I don’t know. Can you pick a lock?”

 

“No.”

 

“Great. I can’t either.”

 

Anduin picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder, shrugging. “I could find a few ones of varying difficulty. I’m sure we have them lying around, or maybe even the rogue trainers have a few that we could nab.”

 

Wrathion grinned and nodded, blowing out the last remaining lanterns. “I think, Anduin, our best bet would be the rogue trainers. They’re in the Old Town district, right?”

 

He shrugged again as they began walking to the palace, before smiling. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

The dragon scoffed at his hair as he brushed it away from his shoulder, “That one of us seriously needs a haircut?”

 

“No, Wrath. About the boxes. We could…” Anduin glanced around quickly to make sure no servants were running around this early before continuing, “We could go in our disguises. What in Light’s name-”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

Anduin rolled his eyes as they moved quietly to his room as the palace slowly came to life.

* * *

The duo changed into their disguises and exited out of their secret pathway, stifling laughs and shivers as the palace cooled down with the upcoming season. The hidden pathway, which was made like the rest of the castle, was stone and they felt like ice to the touch. A quick picture of having Wrathion against the wall appeared in Anduin’s mind.

 

He cleared his throat, which echoed off the walls slightly. Once they exited out of the entrance, Anduin silently led Wrathion to Old Town. 

 

At one point in their silence, Wrathion had slid their hands together, interlacing their fingers. That action got a handful of sneers, smiles, and the occasional wink as they wandered through Old Town. They passed a familiar alleyway, the one that leads to Wrathion’s run-down house.

 

“You know, Left and Right offered to fix the place up for us,” Wrathion said to break the silence.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I declined, though,” he flashed a grin. “I thought it’d be fun for us to do it. Ourselves.”

 

Anduin chuckled, lightly pushing into Anduin as they approached sets that led up to a man, dressed similarly like a pirate.

 

 The man carried daggers in his red belt, greeting people occasionally, but helping someone else at the moment. The couple lingered nearby for a few seconds before the man noticed them, waving them over.

 

“Hello, lads! I’m Osborne. Some call me the Night Man, though.” He winked at them both before bellowing a laugh out. 

 

Wrathion grinned at him and grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. “Hello, Osborne. I’m Markus, from Boralus. That over there,” he nodded his head to Anduin, who stood behind him awkwardly, “is my dearest husband, Connor.” 

 

“Nice to meet you both! I’m the rogue trainer around these here parts, aside from  _ Lord  _ Tony Romano.” He rolled his eyes, stage whispering, “If you ask me, the only thing he’s a  _ Lord  _ of is being a priss.”

 

Anduin laughed lightly.

 

“Well, what can I help two fine lads such as ye?”

 

Anduin stood beside Wrathion. “Well, as much as neither of us looks like it, one of us is a rogue. The other, a training blacksmith.”

 

“Oh? Oh! Connor, was it? You’ll make a fine rogue.”

 

“Oh no, not me. I’m a, uh… priest. I’m the blacksmith. Markus is the trained rogue here. We’d just like a couple of extra lockboxes you have around here. I’m trying to learn how to make better keys and would like to make my own personal notes for them.”

 

Wrathion shrugged, “And I’d like to picklock them for the hell of it. Get some more practice in.”

 

“Well, that sounds like a done deal! Though, I’d love to see a well-trained rogue such as yourself throw a dagger or two.” The trainer nodded his head at the targets that other rogues-in-training were using. He pulled one of his own daggers from his belt and held it out. When Wrathion hesitated, he laughed. “Don’t be shy, boy.”

 

“If you say so.” He grabbed the dagger, lightly switching it between both hands so he could get the feel for it. His eyes scanned for the furthest target and glanced over to Anduin. The blonde nodded as if giving him permission. Wrathion, using that unspoken permission, let the crooked dagger glide through the hair, hitting the target dead on.

 

Osborne clapped excitedly. “Bravo, bravo! What a good eye you have there, sir. The lockboxes are yours. There’s a whole variety. I have everything from ornate bronze boxes to the new ones champions have been bringing in from Nazjatar. Take as many as you need, and don’t be afraid to drop by. They’re in boxes over there.” He gestured over to a stack of wooden crates.

 

“Osborne!” Someone down the line of targets called, a small gnome with pink hair. “I need some more training!”

 

“Coming! You lads have a great life, eh? Hope to see you out here soon again.” He turned to leave before pausing, looking at Anduin. “Connor, I hope you hope to use your gifts for the army. SI:7 could use more priests in their ranks.” With that, he rushed off to the frustrated gnome.

 

Wrathion motioned for Anduin to follow him to the crates, each taking a quick assortment of boxes. They each grabbed one of the ornate bronze, iron, thorium, ghost iron, and the new ones from Nazjatar, ones that were barnacled shut from being under the water for so long. 

 

They began their walk home, arms hooked and joking with each other, pushing each other into patches of frost to chill their feet. They hid around corners and avoided larger crowds of people, just in case. Even in disguise, they couldn’t afford someone even suggesting the similarity. They did that until they ended up in the hidden passageway.

 

The stone was still cold but was warmer than it was just an hour ago. Anduin stopped, grateful for the dark. Wrathion nearly ran into him, but his enhanced eyesight saved him from doing so. He watched Anduin slowly set down his own satchel on the floor and turned to face Wrathion in the narrow passage. 

 

Suddenly worried, the drake asked, “Is everything quite alright, Anduin?”

 

He nodded, looking down at his feet. Anduin swallowed roughly before mumbling out, carefully growling the words and rolling his tongue, “si itov wux*”

 

“I… well, I love you, too, Anduin. Are you okay?” Wrathion, like an idiot, was just now recalling Anduin’s fear of the dark.

 

“More than okay.” He slowly set his hands on Wrathion’s chest, maneuvering him against the wall. 

 

He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, “Are you sure? I-”

 

Anduin had silenced him by standing up and pressing his lips to Wrathion 's. He paused, unsure to continue for a moment. Once Anduin’s hand gripped the front of his shirt, he threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Anduin’s body. He kissed him back, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensations. 

 

Anduin pulled away, letting out the same needy whine that sent Wrathion back to the Tavern. The small sound echoed against the cold stone and Wrathion could see the deep blush that Anduin wore. 

 

He cleared his throat and pulled away, bumping into the wall opposite, and grabbed the bag he dropped previously. “Light above… I don’t know what overcame me.” 

 

“Do it again.” 

 

Anduin blinked a few times, slowly, then turned to see Wrathion’s figure still against the wall. “I… what?”

 

“Do it. Again.” He repeated slowly. “Am I not speaking Common?”

 

“I… no, you are. I just…  _ what _ ?” 

 

Wrathion just stared at him, speaking low, “If I knew for sure that these walls could contain louder noises than speaking, we’d be in for quite a time. Right now, all I want is  _ that _ . Again.”

 

“I… well.” Anduin puffed out his cheeks and Wrathion laughed a little, grateful for being able to see that. He slung the bag over his shoulder and slowly felt the wall back to Wrathion. He leaned up, snaking his hand into the black curls that Wrathion branded, and pulled him down to shove his lips against Wrathion’s once more. 

 

Wrathion responded by moving down to grip Anduin’s thighs and pull him up, on instinct Anduin wrapped his legs around Wrathion’s waist. Wrathion moved his hands lower, squeezing Anduin’s ass while also giving him support. 

 

At some point, Anduin’s hands had shifted to frame the other’s face, moaning against his lips with such a great need for  _ more. _ The cold that begun to seep into his body meant nothing when Wrathion’s hands slid up the back of his shirt, the hand so very warm. A small whine slipped from his lips when Wrathion broke the kiss, growling lowly.

 

“ _ Not here. _ ” 

 

Anduin licked his lips and nodded, letting himself be lowered back to his feet. He felt dizzy, but it felt  _ good _ . Wrathion grabbed his wrist tight and began to drag, or lead, him through the passageway back to where Anduin’s room was. Once the hidden exit was sealed and the bags of lockboxes were dropped, Wrathion practically pounced on the other. 

 

Anduin was pinned to the bed in seconds and Wrathion saddled him, on his hips. They still wore their disguises, so taking the opportunity, Wrathion ripped Anduin’s shirt open in a swift movement. Anduin gasped and he shivered,  _ shivered _ , under Wrathion’s touch with a small moan. Meeting eyes for a second, Wrathion smirked at Anduin’s blown pupils, flushed face, and swollen lips.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Anduin. You look like a hot mess.”

 

He responded with a hard punch to his arm.

 

“There’s so much I could do with you right now, Anduin,” Wrathion slowly trailed his fingers down Anduin’s exposed chest. “But within  _ certain _ limitations… shame.” He dug in his nails when they landed on his hips, leaving behind red marks. 

 

“Wrath-”

 

The drake shushed him with a quick finger to his lips, his eyes darting to the doors. Wrathion’s leg darted to the satchels and pushed them under Andun’s large bed with a single movement. Anduin’s breath was warm against his finger, but they remained still. 

 

Wrathion’s body relaxed once a set of voices drifted further away. Anduin’s eyebrow raised as if to question him and he tapped his ear in response. “I heard a set of voices and I thought they were coming in for cleaning, or to deliver food.” He moved his finger and licked his lips. “Though, I can gladly say I can pass on their food. I have my own delicious meal right in front of me.”

 

To punctuate his point, he lowered his mouth to Anduin’s side, closing his mouth over the soft skin. Anduin yelped and arched his back, sputtering a string of words, failing to complete any sentence he attempted to start. 

 

Wrathion did not let up and moved up his side, leaving dark bruises as he did. The moans, whines, and movements that Anduin did only made Wrathion more aroused.

 

“Fuck,  _ please _ !” Anduin finally moved something other than his body, moving his hands down and burying them into Wrathion’s hair. His head fell back, pulling on Wrathion’s hair. He moaned when Wrathion bit down  _ again _ , raising his hips and grinding them against the other’s chest, “ _ please! _ ”

 

“Well, aren’t you sexy…” Wrathion reached up and untangled Anduin’s fingers from his hair. He climbed up on the bed and pulled the blonde with him before settling on his hips. “I’d love to devour you, Anduin,” he growled into his ear. 

 

“Oh, Light,  _ yes please! _ ” 

 

“Shh, my little lion.” He kissed his cheek, slowly moving Anduin’s wrists above his head. “Roar any louder and you might alert the hunters.” He removed both of his hands and pulled the shirt from under Anduin, ripping the shirt in half quickly, balling it up. “Open.”

 

Anduin blinked a few times before Wrathion raised the balled shirt to his mouth. He then opened, understanding Wrathion’s statement and the other stuffed the shirt in his mouth. 

 

“That’ll keep you a little quiet.” He watched Anduin squirm under him, his eyes darting up and down. “I suppose, with your pretty little mouth stuffed…” He cleared his throat a few times. “If something gets to be too much for you, I need you to tap the bed twice. I’ll stop. One is to slow down. Is that okay?”

 

Anduin nodded weakly, locking eyes with Wrathion.

 

He mentally noted to himself they  _ had _ to talk about limitations and safe words, and do so as soon as possible. 

 

Wrathion took a deep, slow breath and lowered his mouth to Anduin’s shoulder, biting into the flesh. He moaned against the cloth and closed his eyes, his fingers digging into his sheets. He trailed kisses up to his ear, pressing slow ones to Anduin’s jawline. “I wish I could fuck you so hard into this bed that you’d be sore for days.” 

 

Anduin whined against the cloth, grinding his hips up in a weak plea. 

  
  


Wrathion opened his mouth, perhaps to let a cocky remark out, but was interrupted by the door behind him flying open. Left and Right filed in silently, only throwing questioning glances at the gagged king writhing under their master.

 

Left cleared her throat, but Right was already moving towards Wrathion, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back. She growled in his ear, low enough so Anduin couldn’t hear, “we need to go.  _ Now _ .”

 

“I-”

 

“Now, Wrathion.” 

 

Wrathion pulled his shoulders from her grip as Anduin spat out the piece of cloth, sitting up as much as he could given that Wrathion was still on him. “Wrath?”

 

Left and Right’s faces were hard to read, but Anduin could feel there was something wrong. When Wrathion refused to move, Left moved quickly and whispered in his tongue, “N'zoth ui tenpiswo. Yth zklaen gethrisj**.”

 

After a moment, Wrathion dismissed them with a hand wave. They were reluctant to leave but nodded, slowly backing out and closing the door. 

 

“What was that, Wrath?”

 

“Something of…” he threaded his hands through his hair, pushing it back with a sigh. “Importance.” He slid off the king and the bed, digging through his pockets, retrieving a small corked bottle. “No matter, it can wait.”

 

Anduin eyed the potion, unable to place where he’s seen it before. “Wrath, is that…?

 

“It’s a potion, yes. It’s one that I prefer you take. It… lessens the pain.”

 

“The… pain?” Anduin echoed, confused as he was handed the potion. 

 

“Yes, Anduin.” Wrathion smiled weakly and led the small bottle to his lips, lightly tilting his chin up. “Drink up. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

The blonde should’ve known better, should’ve denied it, but the smell of it was intoxicating. The flavour was even better, sweeter than he expected. His vision was blurring almost immediately and Wrathion led him back to laying down. 

 

“Wrath...ion?”

 

He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I’m sorry, my lion.”

* * *

_ *I love you _

_ **N’zoth is here. We must go. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.


End file.
